


Be your own Hero

by Kassebaum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can you make one where Kara and Lena have a few days free and Lena takes that time to tell Kara she has a bit of a thing for her muscles. Kara of course lets Lena spend some time worshiping her muscles. Especially her arms and abs.

As they walked along the beach hand in hand, Kara looked around with a quizzical look on her face.

‘How come there’s no one else on this beach?’ she questioned Lena.

‘My family owns the beach; our own private getaway’ Lena replied with a smile.

 _Of course Lena has a private beach_ Kara laughed to herself and shook her head. She knew Lena was rich, _ridiculously_ rich, more money than you could spend in a lifetime rich; but she still found herself taken by surprise at times.

‘This is my favourite spot’ Lena smiled as they came to a stop beside a rather large rock.

Kara nodded and placed their bags down, unpacking their towels and laying them out to sit on.

Lena reached over into the bag to pull out the book she had brought with her; having a few days off from L.Corp meant she actually had time to read something other than budget reports and quarterly projections. When she turned to face Kara, she discovered her girlfriend had already stripped off the floaty top and knee length shorts they had walked along the beach in.

Lena’s mouth went dry.

Kara was wearing a simple black bikini, but it wasn’t the state of undress that caused Lena to stare; mouth wide, it was the arm muscles that flexed and abs that rippled as Kara stretched upwards to tie her hair back.

She wanted to touch Kara’s muscles, kiss them, _lick_ them until Kara was a quivering wreck beneath her.

Lena bit her lip and laid herself out on her towel next to Kara, trying to keep her libido in check.

Her resolve didn’t last long, she was only part way through chapter two, but found herself unable to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to Kara’s muscles; the way they felt around her when Kara picked her up; the way they trembled when Lena ran feather light touches over them; the way they glistened with a thin layer of sweat as Kara begged Lena not to stop, to keep thrusting, to keep using her tongue.

Lena spotted the bottle on sun cream poking out the top of the bag, Kara must have got it ready for her to reapply. She leaned over Kara to grab it and ran her free hand over Kara’s bicep to get her attention, Kara having put on her sunglasses and headphones.

‘Hey, darling, do you want me to put some sun cream on you?’ Lena smiled.

‘Babe, you know I don’t burn!’ Kara giggled.

But it was too late to protest, Lena was already running her hands over Kara’s arms.

Kara let out a small content moan at the sensation on Lena’s hands on her, but quickly realised something didn’t feel quite _right._

‘umm, you do realise you’re not actually using the sun cream, don’t you? Kara queried.

‘Small detail’ Lena murmured and leaned over to place a small kiss on Kara’s bicep.

‘It’s not a small detail if the purpose is to put sun cream on me…’ Kara reasoned, her voice hitching in her throat as Lena continued to place small kisses across her muscle.

Lena hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t stop, her other hand sliding lower to caress Kara’s abs.

‘Anyone would think you had a thing for my muscles’ Kara giggled out.

Lena stilled, a blush coming up to colour her cheeks.

Kara sat up as Lena stopped moving and saw the embarrassment covering Lena’s face.

‘Oh Lena! I was teasing!’ Kara added quickly, bringing her hands up to cup Lena’s face, bringing their lips together for a kiss. Kara deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Lena’s lip. Eventually Kara pulled away, resting her forehead against Lena’s.

‘So my muscles..?’ Kara questioned with a smile.

‘What can I say, I love that my girlfriend is totally ripped’ Lena bit her lip.

‘Well who am I to stand in your way’ Kara said and laid back down on her towel, placing her hands behind her head.

Lena moved to straddle Kara and ran her fingertips across Kara’s abs, delighted in the way they twitched under her feather light caresses.

Lena took her time, stroking each and every piece of skin she could reach, every ridge, every dip. Kara basked in the attention; she felt loved, she felt _worshiped._

A moan escaped from Kara as Lena leaned downwards to place kisses across Kara’s collarbone, moving across to kiss the flexed bicep. She ran her tongue across the rock hard muscle, before kissing her way back across Kara’s chest to lavish the same attention to the other bicep.

Lena slowly moved downwards, her lips kissing and nipping across Kara’s mostly naked flesh until she reached Kara’s abs. She ran her tongue across the top of Kara’s abs and felt Kara’s hips buck beneath her. She grinned and slowly ran her tongue over each ab, smirking as Kara’s hips bucked each time.

Lena kissed a little lower, teasingly close to Kara’s centre and smirked at the whine Kara emitted when she started to travel back up, rather than lower down. She trailed her kisses all the way back up Kara’s body until she could nibble of Kara’s ear.

‘How about you fly us home?’ she whispered, ‘I know this is a private beach, but I’d rather not be finding sand in unwanted places for the next week…’

Kara was sure she had never moved as quickly in her life, she utilised her super speed to throw all of their belongings back in their bag and scooped Lena up in her arms.

As they flew back towards her apartment, _their_ apartment Lena corrected herself, she realised Kara in her haste had not changed into her Super suit, or the clothes she had travelled to the beach in. Lena really hoped no paparazzi snapped a picture of Supergirl, clad only in a black bikini flying through the air with a Luthor; she wasn’t sure her PR department could handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr under Kassebaum; feel free to send something to my ask box!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from my wife :)  
> Lena discovers her Superhero girlfriend has a fear…

Lena woke at 6am, despite not setting an alarm. She rolled over and was greeted to the sight of a gently snoring mass of blonde curls. She placed a gentle kiss on the curls and her heart swelled as she watched her girlfriend sleep; she never knew she could feel like this, so happy, so loved, so _content.  
_

Lena stretched, her shoulders cracking, before rolling out of bed in search of a pair of sweatpants to go with the t-shirt she had slept in; today was a casual day. She swiped a hair tie off the dressing table and padded out of the bedroom, tying her hair up.  

She took a last look at the sleeping Kryptonian and smiled; Kara was not a morning person, despite the perky demeanour suggesting otherwise. There was no way Kara was emerging any time soon, so Lena left her sprawled across the bed. 

Lena's morning routine had been the same for many years, she was a creature of habit, finding comfort in the repetitive nature starting each day in the same manner provided. 

She headed to the kitchen first, the coffee machine the first stop of the day. Once her cup was filled, the smell of the coffee hitting her nostrils, she wandered through to the mini office she had set up in her living room . Her laptop blinked to life and Lena started her daily routine of replying to everything in her inbox.  

By 8am she had cleared her inbox, so started her presentation for the Science Outreach Programme at the local High School, she was hoping to encourage more bright young girls into the STEM fields. 

The next time she looked at the clock it was 10am. She could hear the shower running and smiled as she realised Kara had finally dragged herself from under the duvet. Lena saved her presentation and headed back to the kitchen with plans to make a start on breakfast, musing to herself it was more like a brunch at this time.  

Pancake batter ready to go, Lena pulled the bacon from the fridge but abruptly dropped the packet on the floor when she heard a scream from the bedroom!

Lena ran towards the bedroom, a million thoughts running though her mind. Her girlfriend was Supergirl for goodness sake, she doesn't scream for _no_ reason. 

Upon reaching the bedroom Lena found Kara sitting in the middle of the bed, a towel wrapped around her body, her hair still wet from the shower.

Lena looked round the room, expecting to find some kind of assailant, but instead found it empty aside from Kara frozen to her spot on the bed, with a combined look of fear and disgust on her face.  

'What happened?!' Lena exclaimed, climbing onto the bed, starting to check Kara over for injuries, before realising it was a slightly ridiculous task considering Kara was pretty much indestructible.  

Kara just pointed to a spot in the corner of the room.

Lena turned to look and saw nothing.  

'Mhhmhm' Kara mumbled. 

Lena was starting to get concerned about her girlfriend, had she been infected by a kryptonite weapon..? 

'Spider..!' Kara muttered more coherently. 

Lena squinted and sure enough there was a small spider slowly climbing the far wall.  

Lena couldn't help herself; she giggled. Her Superhero girlfriend, who could bench press a car and _fly,_ was apparently terrified of spiders.  

Kara pouted when she saw Lena giggle and Lena felt her heart melt. She bit her lip to stop herself before placing a quick kiss on Kara's forehead.  

Lena got off the bed and picked up the empty glass from her bedside table along with the paper she had been reading the previous night before falling asleep.  

She resisted the urge to look at Kara, knowing it would only make her giggle again, and crept over to the spider, placing the glass over it and sliding the paper underneath. 

Having safely contained the spider, Lena walked out of the bedroom to her balcony, and released it.  

Upon returning to the bedroom, Lena saw that the pout was still in place on Kara's face. She sat on the edge of the bed and took Kara's hand in hers. 

'You giggled...' Kara pouted. 

'I'm sorry darling, it was a bit unexpected. You are a Superhero...' Lena explained, rubbing her thumb over Kara's knuckle. 

'Spiders, eh?' Lena continued and raised an eyebrow. 

'I had a bad experience with a giant one back on Krypton when I was younger...' Kara explained and shuddered at the memory. 

'It's gone now' Lena leaned in to give Kara a quick kiss.  

Kara hummed in response. 

'Can you rescue me from all future spiders?' Kara questioned seriously.

'Of course my love' Lena smiled, 'consider me your own personal spider removal service.'

'My hero!' Kara giggled. 

'Some heroes wear capes...' Lena responded dramatically, '...some wear... Superhero themed underwear!'

She pulled down the top of her sweatpants to reveal the boy shorts she was wearing underneath, adorned with Kara's family crest. 

Kara burst out laughing and pulled Lena down onto the bed, kissing her, the spider (and brunch) forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr under Kassebaum; feel free to send something to my ask box!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Supercorp prompt from the wifey  
> \- Lena in a suit! Lena and Kara are not a couple, but obviously like each other. Kara attends a gala Lena is hosting and they end up dancing. Lena knows Kara is Supergirl.   
> Based on the pics of the beautiful Katie Mcgrath in a suit :)

Damn... Lena' Maggie whistled, leaning back on the bar and taking in Lena's attire.  

Lena blushed and ran her hands self-consciously down her suit trousers as she walked towards Maggie. Her black jacket was open and she had draped an untied bowtie round the collar of her shirt. 

'You're not too bad yourself' Lena grinned, and reached out a hand to bat the red tie Maggie was wearing.  

'Honestly Lena, this gala is amazing!' Maggie exclaimed looking around the ballroom; lanterns were hanging from the ceiling and a small band played on stage while waiters wandered through the guests with trays of champagne and canapés.  

'Thanks Maggie, but I can't take all the credit. You’re the one who convinced the NCPD to work with L.Corp' Lena smiled. 'This charity is so close to my heart; to be able to help and give...' 

Lena stopped talking mid-sentence, distracted by something… or _someone…_ Maggie turned to look in the same direction as Lena, wondering what could have distracted the CEO. She saw Alex wearing a beautiful deep red evening dress with a slit up the side that made Maggie's stomach flip. Whilst Maggie was aware that her girlfriend was _ridiculously_ beautiful, she was pretty sure it wasn't Alex that Lena was staring at. 

Sure enough, Alex moved to the side and Kara moved into Maggie's line of sight.  

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle.  

'Put your tongue back in your mouth Luthor' Maggie teased, nudging Lena's arm with her elbow. 'You finally guna pluck up the courage to ask Little Danvers out?' 

Lena didn't reply, she was too engrossed looking at the blonde who was wearing a figure hugging, backless, midnight blue dress. 

She finally registered Maggie had been talking to her and turned.  

'Pffft' was the only retort her brain could manage.  

'Nice comeback genius' Maggie laughed. 

'I don't know what you're talking about...' Lena finally managed to get out. 

Maggie raised an eyebrow.  

'Kara and I are just friends!' Lena insisted.  

'Yeah yeah, and me and Alex are just _galpals...'_ Maggie rolled her eyes.  

Maggie laughed as Lena slapped her on the arm. Her eyes lighting up even more as Alex waved and headed over with Kara in tow.  

'Hey babe' Maggie grinned and walked to rest of the distance to Alex. She stretched up to place a kiss on Alex's lips. 

Kara passed her sister and girlfriend; she only had eyes for the CEO at the bar, butterflies having taken up residence in her stomach upon spotting Lena in a _suit._

'Wow... Lena, you look amazing!' Kara gushed upon reaching the bar.  

Lena blushed.  

'You look stunning Kara' Lena smiled and handed Kara a glass of champagne.  

'Thank you' the Kryptonian replied taking the glass, 'I like this...' Kara mused, running the loose bow tie between her fingers.  

Lena bit her lip, wondering if Kara had any idea of the effect she had on her.  

A waiter with a tray of canapés walked up to the two of them and Lena saw Kara’s attention switch immediately to the food, she could almost see the blonde’s mouth watering.

'Just leave the tray' Lena chuckled. 

'Yes Ms. Luthor' the waiter replied with a small smile, setting the tray onto the bar and heading back to the kitchen.  

'Oh golly, Lena these are amazing!' Kara said through a mouthful of potstickers.  

As Kara turned to tray to decide what to eat next, Lena spotted Maggie pointing at Kara.  

' _Do it...'_ Maggie mouthed. _'Ask her to dance.'_ Maggie danced next to Alex, just to make her point clear.  

Lena took a deep breath, _it's now or never_ she told herself, and cleared her throat to get Kara's attention. 

'Umm, Kara, would you like to dance?' Lena questioned nervously, her eyes hopeful. 

'Yes!' Kara squeaked and took Lena's had, practically dragging her onto the dance floor. 

Lena heard Maggie chuckle as Kara pulled her past. 

Upon reaching the dance floor, Lena realised the band had moved from their more up beat numbers to a slower song. _A waltz,_ Lena smiled. 

Kara was unperturbed by the change in tempo and placed her arms round Lena's neck; Lena swiftly noted that the butterflies in her stomach had recruited friends. 

At a loss of what to do with her arms, Lena linked them round the small of Kara's back, closing the gap between them.  

They swayed together silently, just looking into each other’s eyes, neither of them making a move.  

A few bars later, Lena noticed they had actually travelled part way down the dance floor and realised subconsciously she had been dancing a basic waltz; she also realised Kara had been _following!_

A small smirk crossed Lena's lips as she slowly slid her arms up Kara's sides, noticing the way she shivered, until her right hand was over Kara's shoulder blade, her left hand sliding into Kara's right.  

As Lena raised her right arm, Kara let her left arm slip down; smiling at the realisation that Lena was placing them both into a ballroom hold. 

Without saying anything, Lena started dancing a basic waltz; smiling as Kara effortlessly followed her natural and reverse turns. 

'So where did you learn to dance?' Lena questioned, continuing the same pattern of steps. 

'My parents taught me; back on Krypton' Kara replied with a sad smile, 'I love dancing and continued to learn when I came to Earth. What about you?' 

'I learnt at boarding school' Lena supplied. 'Mother always said it was only proper for young ladies to know how to dance' Lena said rolling her eyes, 'I don't think me learning to lead in order to dance with the other girls in the dorm room was quite what she had in mind though!' Lena chuckled.  

Kara laughed, making Lena's stomach flip.  

Feeling braver than she had in months, Lena started throwing in different figures, Kara following perfectly ever time.  

Neither of them noticed the floor slowly clearing as a crowd gathered to watch; they only had eyes for each other. 

Lena led a fallaway reverse and slip pivot, coming out into a hesitation. A few steps later she carefully led Kara into a contra check, the applause of the surrounding crowd bringing the pair of them out of the bubble they had been contained in.  

'We seem to have an audience…' Lena observed, 'you ready for a big finish?'

Kara smiled and nodded.  

Lena pulled Kara back upright, before sending them spinning round the floor. She threw in some pivots, _always a crowd pleaser_ she thought, and smiled as their admirers cheered. She finished with a simple weave before spinning Kara out under her arm.  

The audience erupted into applause and Lena smiled, all the while looking at Kara. She gently pulled Kara back towards her and lowered her into a dip. 

The sound of the band and the cheering audience softly tuned out; Lena could only hear her pulse, deafeningly loud in her ears.  

Her lips were inches from Kara's and she could see the rise and fall of Kara's chest; whether it was from dancing or the position she found herself in, Lena wasn't sure. 

She watched as Kara's eyes darted down to her lips. Lena was sure there was _no way_ she could be misreading the signs… 

The crowd was forgotten as blue eyes stared intensely into green, Lena closed the gap between them suddenly, pressing her lips to Kara's.  

Kara froze for a moment, but as she felt Lena pulling back, she placed her left hand onto Lena's neck to keep her in place. She ran her tongue over Lena's lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. 

The sound of whooping and catcalls filled the air and Lena suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of the dance floor at a gala, a gala _she_ was hosting. 

Blushing profusely, Lena once again pulled Kara upright. She took a step to the side and gestured towards Kara, who bobbed into a shy curtsy. 

As the crowd continued their applause, shouts for 'more' and 'encore' were heard. 

Lena just laughed and took Kara's hand to head off the dance floor, as they walked off and the band began their next song, Lena heard a certain detective shouting louder than the rest…

‘ _Just friends my arse!_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to send promts my way! On Tumblr as Kassebaum


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can you make one where Kara is addicted to eating Lena out. Lena obviously doesn’t object since it’s her favorite. - prompt from @mirmar24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ask box on Tumblr is always hungry! Come find me (Kassebaum) and say Hi :)

Lena was starting to suspect that a certain _activity_ was a firm favourite of her girlfriend.

Her suspicions started the morning she was woken from her slumber, waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Upon looking down, she had discovered the source; her girlfriend was buried between her thighs, her blonde curls splayed across Lena’s stomach as Kara’s tongue slowly and gently lapped at Lena’s soaked folds.

Lena had reached a hand down to tangle into Kara’s hair, the movement briefly making Kara’s tongue stop moving. A small whine escaped Lena’s lips as Kara’s eyes raised to look into hers. 

‘Morning beautiful’ Kara grinned, before continuing on her mission to make Lena come hard before her first cup of coffee.

And she did. 

The second hint came the evening of the annual L.Corp fundraiser. Kara had been staring intently at Lena all night, before finally taking Lena by the hand and practically dragging her to the nearest bathroom. 

Kara had slammed the door shut, locking it to ensure absolute privacy, before pushing Lena against it and kissing her. She attacked Lena’s neck with her teeth and tongue, hard enough Lena was sure, to leave marks.

Suddenly, Lena found that her feet were no longer on the ground as Kara picked her up and placed her on the edge of the counter. Her dress rucked up to her hips; Lena had braced her arm against the nearest wall as Kara fell to her knees, a glint in her eyes as she whispered _think you can stay quiet?_

Lena was pretty sure that while the door was locked, her screams as Kara made her come left no doubts as to what was happening.

The averted eyes and slight blushes of some of the guests told Lena that she hadn’t been quiet enough. Even if she had, the giant red mark on her neck and slightly ruffed up hair, left nothing to imagination. 

The third hint came in the form of her flustered naked girlfriend telling Lena she wanted to tie her down that evening, tie her to the bed until Lena begged her to let her come. 

Lena had raised an eyebrow in surprise; a smirk gracing her lips. _A Luthor doesn’t beg_ she had replied playfully before raising her hands above her head. Kara jumped off the bed with a giddy look on her face and returned with the tie from her dressing gown.

She had secured Lena’s wrists to the headboard, checking they weren’t too tight and started to make good on her promise to make Lena beg.

She kissed her way down Lena’s body before settling into her favourite position, biting softly on the flesh at the top of Lena’s thighs. She used her tongue to tease Lena, to bring Lena closer and closer to the brink of climax, but never let her topple over; not until Lena begged her.

Lena wasn’t sure how many times she came that night; she lost count at about five, her legs reduced to jelly, unable to move. 

Kara looked incredibly pleased with herself as she released Lena’s wrists, kissing each of them in turn.

 _Told you I’d make you beg_ she had chuckled as she moved to spoon Lena, her tongue ghosting over the shell of Lena’s ear causing the CEO to shiver.

Lena decided she had enough evidence to prove that Kara’s favourite activity was going down on her, not that she was complaining- who would? Her girlfriend has incredible stamina and a ridiculously strong tongue that she can make _vibrate_ with her super speed! 

Given all the evidence, Lena mused she shouldn’t have been too surprised to find herself in her current predicament; perched on the edge of the kitchen counter, leaning back onto her elbows, while Kara’s tongue danced across her clit. 

‘Fuck… Kara!’ Lena panted out as the strokes of Kara’s tongue became harder, more concentrated. 

Kara hooked her arms under Lena’s thighs to pull her closer, lowering her tongue to slowly start easing it in and out of Lena.

Lena arched her back as her palm slapped against the marble countertop, unable to find anything to grip onto. 

‘I’m so close…’ Lena gasped, her hips bucking in time to Kara’s tongue. 

Kara curled her tongue, stroking Lena’s front wall. Lena’s hips canted upwards into Kara’s mouth, desperate not to lose any friction. 

Kara slowly removed her tongue and returned her attention back to Lena’s clit, sucking on it, knowing Lena would come almost instantly. Sure enough, Lena’s hips bucked wildly as she screamed out Kara’s name. 

That was Kara’s favourite part; she loved the taste of Lena and the sounds she made; the little breathy moans, the groans as Kara traced patterns with her tongue all over her body, but what she really loved was the way Lena came undone beneath her, writhing beneath her; the way she lost control of her body as her orgasm took over.

Kara stood back up and took in the sight of her girlfriend wearing nothing but the shirt she had picked up off the bedroom floor; Kara’s shirt, the shorts she had been wearing thrown unceremoniously over Kara’s shoulder, landing on the lamp by the wall. 

‘So what brought that on?’ Lena asked with a grin, ‘You sent me out here to make breakfast!’

‘You put on my shirt…’ Kara chuckled, as though that explained everything. ‘You looked sexy’ she clarified.

‘I suppose I better make a start on pancakes then’ Lena smiled and went to hop down from the kitchen counter.

The next thing she knew, she was over Kara’s shoulder, being taken away from the kitchen.

‘I have a much better idea for breakfast…’ Kara grinned as she kicked the door to the bedroom shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena has to get glasses when she can't find her contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm taking prompts on Tumblr :) Find me under Kassebaum

The blaring alarm jarred Lena out the rather pleasant dream she had been having about Kara, and Kara's _tongue.  
_

She groaned at the interruption and sat up to stretch her sleepy shoulder muscles, and winced slightly at the stiffness. 

Lena padded slowly to the bathroom, not really needing to open her eyes; the route so ingrained in her memory. Upon reaching the sink she quickly washed her hands and patted around for her contact lens case, one eye half open. 

She had been wearing contact lenses since she was a teenager; ever since her mother had told her it was _unfitting_ of a Luthor to wear glasses. Lena had never quite worked out what she had meant by that... she quite liked her glasses, but... old habits die hard. 

In a routine so practiced she could do it half asleep, quite literally, Lena unscrewed the lid to her contact lens case and scooped out her left lens, balancing it on the tip of her finger. She opened her half shut eye and leant in towards the mirror. 

A jolt of pain shot through her as her knee hit the sink and she watched as the contact lens slid off her finger and down the plug hole.  

Lena swore under her breath.  

She opened the drawer where she kept her spare lenses and found that it was empty.  

Lena swore again. 

She decided this was too much to deal with before her first coffee fix, put on her glasses and headed out to the kitchen in search of caffeine.  

Her day progressed as normal; meetings, paperwork, working lunch, more meetings. A quick call to the optometrists to order some more contact lenses had been a success, but they wouldn't be in store for a few days. It wasn't too much of a problem; she could get by wearing her glasses for a few days. 

Truth be told, Lena had forgotten she was even wearing them after a few hours; too engrossed in perfecting her presentation for the next investor’s meeting. 

A knock on her door alerted her to someone else's presence. She yelled a quick ‘ _come in!_ ’ while she finished making a note on projected figures for the next month. 

'Hey' she smiled softly, as Kara entered, 'I thought I wasn't seeing you until tonight?'

'Yes! Well... _oh...'_ Kara stuttered out upon seeing the slightly large black frames on Lena. 

'Are you ok?' Lena questioned, slightly concerned at her girlfriends behaviour. 

'Mmmm... good... umm... _glasses_?' Kara finally managed to say. 

'Eloquent' Lena chucked as she fiddled with the edge of the frame nervously. 

Kara found it adorable; it was one of her own tells when she was nervous. The thought was quickly replaced with how _sexy_ Lena looked in glasses.  

'I dropped my last lens down the sink, so I'm in glasses for a few days' Lena explained, holding back a chuckle at the obvious physical reaction Kara was having to seeing her in glasses, her nervousness at Kara seeing her in them gone. 

'I take it you're a fan?' Lena questioned flirtatiously. 

Kara nodded and walked the short distance to Lena's desk to lean down for a quick kiss.  

'I actually brought you lunch' Kara said, waving the brown paper bag in her left hand, 'I know you said chances of leaving the office for lunch were slim today, but you have to eat! Seeing you in glasses made the trip over here worthwhile though' she grinned shyly.  

'Thanks darling' Lena smiled, taking the food as she stood up to give Kara a proper kiss, her tongue swiping over Kara's lower lip. Kara deepened the kiss, pushing Lena back towards her desk until she was sitting on the edge. 

She hiked up Lena's dress running her fingertips over Lena's thighs and finally brought her hands up to cup Lena's face. 

They continued like this; lost in each other, lost in the gentle caresses, lost in nips on each other’s lips and breathy moans until finally they pulled apart, breathless. 

'Glasses... good' Kara murmured, her forehead resting against Lena's and breathing deeply. 

Lena chuckled. 

'I'll see you tonight?' Lena questioned. 

'Mmmm' Kara replied, leaning in for a final kiss. 

As Lena watched her girlfriend leave her office, taking her time to appreciate the curve of her arse through her jeans, Lena pondered that perhaps she should wear her glasses more often.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena has to cancel plans with Kara last minute. Already established supercorp but in the early stages. Every week like clockwork she leaves her office and goes to the hospital. Kara thinks Lena is sick. But she smiles when she sees Lena reading to children of the burn ward.

Kara knew something was wrong.  

The problem was that Lena hadn't actually told Kara that anything was wrong. 

Kara was aware that their relationship was still very new, very shiny, but she didn't want to think that Lena would actually keep something this major from her…

Lena had cancelled dinner plans at the last minute, apologising profusely, and promising to make it up _to the most understanding girlfriend ever.  
_

Kara had supressed a squeal at Lena referring to her as her _girlfriend.  
_

Kara didn't think anything of it; she just assumed that Lena had to work late, which is why she was so perplexed to see Lena walking into the hospital from her vantage point in the sky. 

She didn't mean to spy on her girlfriend, she couldn't help that her superhearing subconsciously picked up Lena's heart beat because she found the sound comforting, could she? 

Kara was ready to swoop in, to check on Lena, but her hearing picked up a police raid that needed backup a few blocks over. She reluctantly flew away, deciding to ask Lena the next time she saw her. 

A whirlwind of a week meant it was five days before Kara was able to spend any time with Lena. They were both exhausted and all thoughts of why Lena had been at the hospital were forgotten. 

It wasn't until a month later that Kara remembered; she had gone to Lena's office to take her a late lunch as a surprise, only to be told by Jess that Lena had already left for the day. 

Kara then remembered the previous two weeks, when on the same day she had tried to make plans with Lena and Lena had cited yet again that she was busy. 

A subtle glance with her x ray vision at the planner Jess kept for Lena confirmed her suspicions, her stomach started tying itself into knots as she saw every Thursday afternoon was blocked out, with just a single word written down; _hospital.  
_

Kara didn't know what to do. That was no way to bring this up with Lena without revealing she had been snooping and she didn't want to betray Lena's trust.  

Kara decided all she could do was wait; wait for an opportunity to present itself to let Lena know she could tell her anything. 

While she waited for such an opportunity she doted upon Lena; she made sure she always had enough water, that she ate at regular intervals, that she got enough sleep. Kara promised herself that they would fight this, that they would get through it _together.  
_

Lena wasn't complaining about the sudden overprotective-ness of her girlfriend, she just couldn't figure out what had brought it on. Finally, after Kara had asked if she needed anything for the fourth time in ten minutes, Lena decided to bite the proverbial bullet and broach the subject.  

'Umm, not that I'm complaining babe, but you keep checking on me...' Lena started tentatively, 'is everything ok?'

Lena looked up at Kara and was not prepared for what she saw in Kara's eyes; her blue eyes wide with a combination of fear and worry. 

'I... Lena...' Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, unsure of how to continue. 'Lena, _I know...'_ she breathed out, taking Lena's hand in hers. 

'Know about what?' Lena questioned, completely confused. 

Kara took a deep breath; Lena obviously didn't want to talk about her hospital visits, but Kara had already revealed too much. 'I know about your weekly hospital visits' she said, concern written in her face. 'I promise I wasn't intentionally prying, but I saw your schedule and I promise Lena, you don't have to go through this alone. I will be by your side and we will fight this together.' Kara rambled, not taking a breath, tears in her eyes. 

Lena's eyes flew wide; Kara's behaviour suddenly making sense. 'Kara... Kara, look at me. I'm not sick.' Lena stressed, squeezing Kara's hand. 'Every Thursday afternoon I go to the Children's Ward and read to them...'

Lena found herself cut off as Kara dived towards her, pressing their lips together. 

'Just when I thought you couldn't be anymore of a Superhero' Kara whispered softly after pulling back from the kiss. 

'It's nothing' Lena blushed, 'I enjoy it, but it's not really public that I volunteer there; the press would try and make out that I have an ulterior motive because I'm a Luthor' Lena continued, a hint of sadness in her voice. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm still not really used to having someone else in my life...'

Kara pressed her lips to Lena's forehead. 

'I do have a favour to ask though...' Lena asked biting her lip. 

The next afternoon, Kara found herself landing on the helipad on the roof of the hospital in full Supergirl garb. She wandered down the stairwell and followed the signs to the paediatric ward. 

Kara used her hearing and followed Lena's voice, giggling at her rendition of _Where The Wild Things Are._ She reached the door and peered through the window and felt her heart skip a beat; Lena was sitting on the floor on a brightly coloured rug surrounded by kids. A little girl with pigtails was sitting on Lena's lap 'helping' her turn the pages. 

 She knew in that moment that it didn't matter how _new_ their relationship was, how much bad blood there was between their families, how _insane_ people thought it would be; a Super and a Luthor together, she just knew how much she loved Lena Luthor. 

 Kara slipped in the door, unheard and unseen by the kids, all apart from the little girl on Lena's lap whose eyes flew open as she tugged on Lena's sleeve. 

Lena looked down at the awestruck girl in her lap who just pointed in Kara's direction. 

Simultaneously, all the tiny heads turned and the silence was broken by as the children erupted in excitement. 

'Settle down guys!' Lena chuckled, 'I'd like you all to meet Supergirl.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena gives Kara a lap dance.

Kara couldn't wait to get to Lena's- it had been a long day; Snapper had made her rewrite her article _three_ times and all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with copious amounts of Chinese food while her and Lena yelled at whatever cheesy gameshow they could find on the TV. 

She walked into Lena's building and waved cheerily at the door man, before getting into the lift and heading up to the penthouse. She had considered flying up, but wasn't sure she trusted herself not to drop the bags of food in her arms. 

She let herself into Lena's apartment and was surprised to find the living room empty; Lena was usually curled up with a glass of wine by the time she got back from her food run. 

'I have food!' She yelled, her hearing told her Lena was somewhere in the spacious apartment. 

'Out in a sec!' Lena yelled back, her voice coming from the direction of the bedroom. 

Kara smiled and started sorting the food; her pile considerably bigger than Lena’s. She plopped onto the sofa and starting flicking through the channels, her cheeks full of noodles. 

She was so engrossed in watching Jeopardy, yelling out answers once her mouth was free from food, that she didn't hear Lena come up behind her. Lena leaned over the back of the sofa to grab the remote and mute the TV. 

'Wha...' Kara started, but once she turned to look at Lena, found she was no longer capable of speaking.  

Lena was wearing a green plaid shirt, the top buttons undone to a level that would be considered indecent, and a pair of deep green lace French knickers. 

Lena smirked at her girlfriend’s reaction. 

Kara's eyes were planted firmly on her girlfriend's arse as she walked over to the iPod dock. She let out a little groan when Lena bent over to select the song she wanted, the shirt riding up slightly, fully displaying the roundness of her arse. 

Lena wiggled, teasing Kara, who had remained seated on the sofa, but had wisely put down her box of food.  

Lena pressed play and a sultry bass filled the penthouse. 

'I heard you had a rough day' Lena purred. 'Want me to make it better?'

Kara nodded emphatically, her eyes wide; her girlfriend was wearing just underwear and a shirt, the day was already a million times better!

Lena smiled and started swaying her hips from side to side to the beat as she brought her hands up above her head.

Kara sat mesmerised as Lena's hips danced in a figure of eight, the shirt sliding up to show a tiny slither of stomach. 

Lena ran her hands through her hair and down to palm her own breasts. She bit her lip as her fingers grazed across her nipples, her eyes staring directly into Kara's. 

She slowly undid the remaining buttons of her shirt, teasingly running her hands across each piece of newly exposed flesh. She watched as Kara's eyes darkened with lust. 

Lena pushed the shirt off of her shoulders so that it settled at her elbows and her hands continued their downwards journey, running across her stomach. 

She closed the gap between herself and Kara, nudging Kara's legs apart with her knee. Lena spun round so that her back was to Kara and dropped to the floor, bracing herself on her thighs. She slowly straightened her legs, pushing out her arse and almost chuckled at the _oh Rao_ she heard murmured behind her. 

Kara almost choked on air as Lena straightened up and started to rub her arse against her core, the denim of her jeans providing a delightful friction. 

Lena ground down against Kara, but paused when she felt Kara's hands on her hips. 

Kara couldn't help herself; she just _had_ to touch Lena. She regretted it instantly as Lena stopped grinding. 

Lena spun back around and took both of Kara's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers together. She nudged Kara's knees back together and climbed onto the sofa to straddle Kara, gently pushing both of her hands away. 

'You don't get to touch yet...' Lena whispered in Kara's ear, 'understood?'

Kara nodded and placed her hands in the small of her back. 

Satisfied that Kara would keep her hands to herself, Lena started moving once again to the beat, her hips rolling forwards, her breasts, directly in Kara's eye line, heaving up and down.  

' _Fuck_ ' Kara breathed out at the sight, her head falling back to hit the back of the sofa.  

Lena continued to roll her hips, and brought her hands up once again to roam her body. She shrugged off the shirt and threw it somewhere behind the sofa. 

Lena caressed her collarbone, her breasts, her ribs, her stomach, before briefly slipping a hand into her panties to tease herself; when she removed her fingers they were glistening with her arousal. 

She held out her wet digits to Kara, who eagerly took them into her mouth, moaning at the taste. 

'Want to taste directly from the source?' Lena questioned, her voice low and husky. 

Kara growled in response and brought her hands round to grip Lena's arse. She stood up; Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's waist as she was carried to the bedroom, her laughter quickly turning to moans as Kara attacked the pulse point on her neck. 

Kara kicked the door to the bedroom shut and threw Lena onto the bed. She stalked towards Lena, a predatory gleam in her eyes as she set about showing Lena just how much she had enjoyed that lap dance. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl walks in on Superman/Clark Kent trying to seduce Lena. Lena knows both the identities of Superman and Supergirl  
> \- This was a prompt from a friend IRL :) Lena knows the identities of both Superman and Supergirl.

Clark wasn't happy; he was still trying to wrap his head round the situation. He felt conflicted (for more than one reason), but most of all he just felt _uncomfortable_.

He had started to suspect something when Kara had been messaging him and wouldn't stop talking about Lena. 

_'Did you know how smart she is?'_

_'Turns out she can play the piano!'_

_'She double crossed her mother to keep me safe!'_

Clark realised, even if Kara hadn't, that his cousin had it bad. 

He organised another trip to National City; he had to see this for himself- a _good_ Luthor? He also wanted to make sure his cousin wasn't going to be left heartbroken. 

There was no chance of that he realised after watching Lena interact with Kara; Kara had insisted on everyone going to the alien bar to catch up as he had come to visit. Sitting in the bar he saw everything. He saw the subtle glances Lena threw at Kara when she thought no one was looking; the way her hand lingered on Kara's arm; the way she played with her hair and lit up when Kara made her laugh. It was obvious she was pinning after the Kryptonian.  

Clark couldn't help but roll his eyes; it was obvious how much they liked each other, but neither of them seemed willing to make the first move, both of them too stubborn. 

He also realised that part of the reluctance had to be to do with their families; _a Super and a Luthor?_ He shook his head; this really was some Romeo and Juliet shit they had going on.  

Deciding that neither of them would act on their feelings, Clark had taken it upon himself to give them a little _push._ Well Lois had decided he needed to give them a little push… This is how he found himself in the most awkward flirting situation of his life. 

Kara was due to arrive at L.Corp at any moment for her weekly lunch with Lena and Clark wanted to be there when she did. He had come up with some flimsy excuse to get himself into Lena's office, but hadn't decided what to do next. 

Clark had panicked. The Man of Steel, faced with flirting with Lena Luthor on the instructions of his girlfriend, had full on panicked. He had blurted out the only thing they had in common; Lex…

A sad smile crossed Lena's face and he wanted to kick himself; he was trying to pretend to seduce Lena, _way to bring up the homicidal brother.  
_

Lena had started talking about Lex when they were kids and he found himself rather enjoying hearing tales of the mischief the young boy had found himself it. 

Over the course of the conversation he slid closer to Lena on the sofa, their knees touching. His hearing told him Kara was on her way up; he took a deep breath, it was now or never. 

He took Lena's hand in his and told her that she couldn't blame herself for the actions of her family, and he found that he truly meant it. He had really come to enjoy the company of the Luthor. 

Kara whirled into the office and put the lunch she had brought on the table, while throwing a confused sideways look at her cousin and Lena sitting hand in hand. She didn't say anything; she felt she couldn't- not without making her crush on Lena known and she wasn’t about to throw away their friendship for some silly unrequited crush. 

Subtlety, or so he thought, Clark asked Lena if she was seeing anybody. Lena laughed as she answered _no.  
_

Clark followed up by asking if she was interested in anybody and saw the subtle flick of her eyes towards Kara before she raised an eyebrow and asked _why he wanted to know… Was he interested?_

Clark just smiled in response and could see the utter look of confusion on Kara's face. It was almost comical. 

As lunch progressed, so did Clark's flirting; 

_You have to come back to Metropolis; the cutest ice cream parlour has just opened!_

_Maybe you could show me some of the nightlife here in National City._

_I can't believe you're single Lena; you're so smart and beautiful.  
_

He could hear himself and it was making him cringe, but if the death stares he was getting from Kara were anything to go by, it was working. 

Kara hadn't said a word since she had arrived. She was fuming; what in Rao's name did Clark think he was doing? He had a girlfriend back in Metropolis!

He finally excused himself after telling Lena _he hoped to see her again,_ leaving a perplexed Lena and an angry Kara, stabbing her pasta with her fork, in his wake. 

Kara continued to murder her pasta salad, not saying a word, until she accidentally speared her fork through the bottom of the container. She silently placed it onto the table and sat back with her arms folded.

'Snapper put you in a mood?' Lena questioned, 'you wana talk about it?'

'Sure you wouldn't rather talk to _Clark_?' Kara asked childishly. 

'What are you talking about? I want to talk to you! That's why we have these lunch dates!' Lena shot back exasperated. 

'He was flirting with you' Kara pouted. 

'Why does that bother you so much?' Lena ask, confused. 

'Because I want t... because he's my cousin!' Kara corrected herself quickly, hoping Lena didn't notice her almost slip up. 

Lena did notice. 

'Because you want to... what?' Lena pushed; her heart feeing like it may thump out of her chest. 

Kara was getting more and more flustered. In exactly the same manner that Clark had panicked earlier, Kara follow suit.

'Because I want it to be me!' She blurted out before quickly gasping and covering her mouth with her hand. 

Lena's eyes went wide, she had never hoped that Kara could ever possibly reciprocate her feelings. 

Mistaking Lena's wide eyes and silence for rejection, Kara picked up her bag and slowly headed towards the door, her head bowed.

A tug of her wrist found her turning around to face Lena and before she could open her mouth to speak, Lena's lips were on hers. 

_Lena's lips were on hers!.  
_

A small squeak escaped Kara, before she started to return the kiss. 

All of a sudden Kara broke away giggling, which in turn caused Lena to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

'Clark is on the other side of the door and he just muttered _oh thank god'_ she offered as an explanation. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wifey prompt;  
> ^^You know the video of Ziva singing in the blue dress in NCIS? Do that one please! Sexiness is encouraged *wiggles eyebrows*

Kara walked into the bar, the bar she had been coming to every night for the last week. She was away on an assignment and this place offered good food and ever changing musical entertainment; it was all she needed until she was back in National City. 

She ordered at the bar and wandered off to find a table; she was much later than usual, it had taken longer than anticipated to track down one of her leads. The bar was already pretty full and the entertainment was nearly finished, but she finally found a table, slightly secluded but in view of the stage and took a seat. 

She took a sip of her drink and watched as the band filtered back onto the stage, her eyes flickered round the bar; she took in the business men who look stressed but relieved the week was done, the young couple who were sitting incredibly close to each other, the older couple who were holding hands and the group of friends out celebrating something. 

The lights dimmed and a hushed silence filled the bar. 

'We couldn't leave without doing a final number...' the guitarist spoke into the microphone, 'so I present for you a final time, the incredible Lena Luthor.'

The audience applauded as a raven haired woman walked onto the stage and Kara suddenly felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. The woman was _stunning.  
_

A figure hugging blue dress that looked like it had been painted on adorned her body and her hair was swept to one side. Kara could only stare, her mouth dry as Lena smiled a sultry smile at her audience. 

As she turned to the band to signal the start of the song, Kara inhaled sharply; the dress was backless, the entire expanse of Lena's shapely back was on display; Kara wet her lips at the sight. All she wanted to do was run her tongue over every inch of skin. 

The double bass and piano started and Lena's hips swayed to the music; Kara swore she had never seen a sight so intoxicating in her life. 

_*Rusted brandy in a diamond glass*_

Lena's voice filled the air; her eyes closed, a smile on her lips. 

_*everything is made from dreams*_

Kara was fixated on Lena. 

_*time is made from honey slow and sweet*_

Lena opened her eyes and scanned the audience. 

_*only the fools know what it means*_

Green eyes met blue. 

_*Temptation, temptation, temptation_

_oh temptation, temptation I can't resist*_

Lena sang directly at Kara and raised an eyebrow. She felt a strong pull of attraction to the woman sitting by herself; arousal slowly pooling in her stomach. 

Lena pulled the microphone out of the stand and slowly sauntered down the steps at the side of the stage and into the audience. 

_Oh fuck,_ Kara murmured under her breath as Lena started to sing in French, a dull ache between her thighs. 

Lena glided across the floor, her eyes never leaving Kara's. 

Kara felt a twinge of jealousy as Lena gently sat on the lap of one of the male patrons and crooned at him; Kara wanted to wipe the smug look off his face. 

Lena continued her journey across the floor. She reached Kara's table and ran her hand over Kara's arm, leaving goosebumps in her wake as she walked behind the blonde. 

She was close enough for Kara to smell; her scent was overwhelming- expensive perfume mixed with makeup and brandy. 

_*Je peux pas resister*_

Lena sang directly into Kara's ear before lowering the microphone away from the blood red lips that Kara was doing everything to restrain herself from kissing. 

'My dressing room…' Lena whispered so only Kara could hear, 'after this song…'

Kara nodded as Lena straightened up to finish the song. 

_*Dutch pink and italian blue,_

_He is waiting there for you*_

Kara watched transfixed as Lena made her way back to the stage, her hips swaying to the rhythm. 

_*my will has disappeared_

_now confusion is oh so clear*_

Lena placed the microphone back in the stand and curled her fingers one by one round the top on the stand. 

_*temptation, temptation, temptation*_

Lena bit her lip as she looked directly at Kara. 

_*I can't resist*  
_

The lights blacked out and the audience jumped to their feet, erupting into applause. 

Kara stayed seated and tried to catch her breath; she had never been so turned on from just the way someone _moved.  
_

The lights came back on and there was a flurry of movement towards the bar. 

Kara stood on her slightly shaky legs and made her way to the door, slightly obscured from view, next to the stage. 

Kara could feel her heart beating faster; she had never lusted after anyone with such ferocity before. 

She pushed the door open and wandered down the corridor until she came to a door with a piece of paper taped on that read _Lena Luthor.  
_

Kara ran her fingers through her hair before nervously knocking on the door. 

It swung open immediately, almost as though Lena had been waiting on the other side for Kara's arrival. 

Kara watched as Lena's eyes slowly raked over her body before a smirk appeared on her face. The next thing she knew, Kara felt herself being dragged through the door, it being slammed shut and her back suddenly pressed against the cool wood. 

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Lena's lips pressed hard against her own; her tongue briefly flicking over her lips before pushing into her mouth. 

Kara brought her hands up to tangle into Lena's hair and let out a low moan as Lena moved to kissing along her jawline to suck on her pulse point. 

Lena moved away slightly to take in the sight of the blonde pinned against her door; lips slightly swollen, Lena's lipstick smudged down her neck. 

_‘I'm Kara...’_ the blonde woman murmured out as Lena took her by the hand and lead her to the sofa in the corner. Lena kissed her passionately while her hands roamed Kara's body, unzipping her dress; only breaking the kiss to pull it over Kara's head. She gently pushed Kara to sit on the sofa, enjoying the sight of Kara in just her white underwear. 

She brought her hands up to the tie holding her dress up and yanked, letting the blue material fall down to her waist. She shimmied her hips and pushed the dress down the pool at her feet. 

Kara gulped; she had seen how tight the dress was and her suspicions were confirmed; Lena wasn't wearing underwear. The thought that Lena had been performing commando sent a bolt of arousal through her. 

Lena straddled Kara on the sofa and their hands instantly started touching everything they could reach; Kara's hands palmed Lena's breasts, her finger's teasing Lena's nipples; Lena's hand traced down Kara's sides which caused Kara to shiver. One hand continued to travel south, rubbing Kara's clit through her panties. 

Their gasps and moans filled the air; until Kara uttered a single word; ‘ _more..’._

Lena slid her hand inside Kara's knickers, running her fingers through the wetness. She leaned forward to latch onto Kara's neck and at the same time she sucked on her pulse point, entered her with two fingers. 

Kara's head fell back to hit the top of the sofa as her mouth opened in an attempt to gasp in more oxygen. 

Kara's moans became louder, reverberating off the walls as Lena drove her closer and closer to release. Sensing Kara was close, Lena moved her palm to apply pressure to Kara's clit. Kara's hips bucked against Lena's hand and as she came, Lena bit down onto Kara's neck, leaving a mark. 

Lena removed her fingers and drew lazy circles over Kara's stomach. She didn't expect Kara to suddenly grip her arse and stand up. She was _much_ stronger than she looked. 

Kara walked over to the dressing table, placing Lena onto it, before dropping to her knees, pushing Lena's thighs apart. 

Kara inhaled the scent and teasingly brushed her tongue over Lena's clit. Lena leaned back against the mirror and shuddered at the teasing touches of Kara's tongue. 

Lena tangled her fingers into Kara's hair, pressing her closer. Kara took the hint and applied more pressure, grinning when Lena swore above her. Kara continued to use her tongue to bring Lena close to orgasm, only letting her finally come when she heard a whimpered ‘ _please…’_

_***_

The following morning Kara headed back to National City; the memories of the previous night fresh in her mind- the love bite on her neck reminding her that it wasn't all just a delicious dream. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Kara's birthday and Lena surprises her with a motorcycle designed specifically for Supergirl.

What do you get your girlfriend for her birthday when she's an actual Superhero? This was the conundrum Lena found herself faced with. 

Kara was no help; ' _I don't need anything, I have you!_ ' was the standard response, much to Lena's chagrin. After getting too exasperated the year before Lena had eventually bought herself some ridiculously expensive underwear and stuck a bow on her head. 

Thankfully inspiration for this year hit when they went out to dinner with Alex and Maggie. The conversation eventually turned into playful banter, as it always did, of Alex bringing up _'when Kara first came to Earth'_ stories. 

Alex was regaling the tale of the time she broke her arm trying to teach Kara to ride a push bike, but Kara had peddled too hard, snapping both the peddles off and gone careering down a hill until a bush (and Alex) had stopped her at the bottom. 

Lena had tears in her eyes from laughing too much as Alex finished her dramatic retelling, complete with an almost perfect impression of Kara's pout. Kara sat opposite Alex, an actual pout on her face, but a twinkle in her eyes.

'You we're so upset that I broke your bike!' Kara giggled. 

'You were breaking all my stuff! You couldn't control your strength!' Alex shook her head. 

'Oh that was nothing compared to the time I crashed your motorcycle...' Kara said, sighing deeply. 

Alex sobered up immediately; a look of lost love on her face. 

'Wait. You can ride a motorcycle?' Lena asked Kara incredulously; the thought of Kara in tight leather running through her mind. 

'Yeah, Alex taught me, but I wasn't allowed near her bikes anymore after the _incident_ with Betsy...'

'Betsy?' Maggie questioned. 

'The cycle I spent my entire freshman year building' Alex said sadly, 'she was beautiful...'

'Betsy?! Damn Danvers, how did you not realise you were into women?' Maggie chortled. 

Alex pursed her lips. 

'I'm sorry' Maggie bit back another laugh and took Alex's hand in hers, 'what happened to... Betsy?'

'Kara came to visit me here in National City and I had just completed Betsy. She wanted to take her for a spin, but I said no- I'd tricked out the engine and it was way more powerful than my bike back in Midvale. I told her she couldn't handle the speed...' Alex said and looked forlorn, 'you want to tell them what you did?'

Kara took a deep breath, 'I thought Alex was just been an overprotective big sister, so I snuck out and took Betsy... it didn't end well...' 

' _That's_ an understatement' Alex murmured under her breath. 

'Alex was right, she was too powerful, too fast and I lost control. I was downtown and I took out a traffic light, terrified a cat and two dogs before finally wrapping it around the tree next to the park...' Kara said, shooting a worried look at Alex; it was still a sore spot for her. 

'Oh my god! That was you?!' Maggie exclaimed, slamming her palm onto the table, 'you're a legend at the precinct Little Danvers!'

All three heads turned to look at Maggie. 

'I was a rookie' Maggie explained, 'and this epic story was going round about this young girl who wrapped her motorcycle round a tree and got off without a scratch. I called bullshit on it- there was no way anyone would have come out of that unscathed... the wing mirror is still embedded in the tree- no one could get it out!' 

Lena sat quietly and watched the way Kara lit up when they continued to talk about motorcycles and then about the ones Alex and Maggie now had. An idea came to her and she smiled a secretive smile. 

Two months later Lena was awoken by a blonde blur, squealing ecstatically as she tried to shake Lena awake. 

'It's my birthday!' the bouncing Kryptonian informed Lena. 

'I had no idea' Lena teased, 'Happy Birthday gorgeous' Lena smiled and pulled Kara down for a kiss. 'Let me throw some clothes on and we'll go find your presents' Lena murmured between kisses. 

'Presents!' Kara grinned and jumped off the bed heading to the wardrobe. Lena suddenly found herself the target of a pair of jeans and one of Kara's hoodies that had been thrown at her, taking the hint, Lena pulled them on as she chuckled to herself. 

'Come on then' Lena said, taking Kara by the hand and led her out of the bedroom and towards the front door of Kara's apartment. 

'Outside?' Kara questioned. 

Lena only raised an eyebrow in response as she pulled on a pair of shoes. Kara quickly did the same wondering what on earth Lena could have got her which involved going outside. 

Kara bounced all the way down the stairs, burst through the door and gasped. Sitting on the pavement was a brand new motorcycle, glinting in the sunlight, a giant red bow tied round it. 

Kara squealed and threw her arms round her girlfriend. 

'I take it you like it?' Lena laughed as Kara squeezed her. 'Want to take a closer look?'

Kara nodded and let go of Lena, she walked towards the bike and ran a hand gently over the leather seat.

'It's made of adamantium, so you don't have to worry about your strength' Lena explained excitedly, 'and look here' she said and pointed next to the speedometer. 

Kara bent down to look and saw her family crest etched into the metal. 

'I love it!' Kara exclaimed, 'how did you manage this?' 

'I had a bit of help' Lena confessed and titled her head forwards, indicating someone behind Kara. 

'Alex! Maggie!' Kara turned and grinned. 

'Happy Birthday sis'

'Happy Birthday Little Danvers'

Alex produced a helmet from behind her back, a simple black design with a small blue and red stripe down the side. 

'The DEO have tricked it out- there's a head's up display if you ever decide to use the bike as Supergirl' Alex grinned. 

'This is amazing guys! Thank you so much!' Kara was giddy with excitement. 

'I saw the way you were talking about Alex's old bikes and had to get you one; one you can't break' Lena smiled. 

A wicked grin crossed Lena's face and she leaned in close to Kara's ear, 'I got you some leathers too; maybe tonight you can model them for me?' she purred. 

Kara blushed. 

Alex groaned; she knew exactly what Lena had whispered to her sister, she had had the same look on her face as when they had originally gone shopping for the protective gear. 

'Don't be mean' Maggie whispered at Alex and gently hit her shoulder, 'you know you love me in my gear...'

Alex tilted her head in defeat, she couldn't argue with that. 

'Come on, let’s leave the love birds to it' Maggie grinned as Kara swept Lena off her feet and started to carry her back upstairs. 

'See you guys tonight!' Kara yelled over her shoulder as she headed back inside, Lena in her arms. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a short little fic for my wife for Valentine's Day <3

Lena woke to the sound of an alarm going off. Her arm came out from under the duvet and patted around her bedside table until it stopped. Still half asleep she assumed it was the alarm on her phone going off, she never thought the loud beeping could be the fire alarm in her kitchen.

In her sleepy state she realised that Kara wasn't in bed with her and pouted; she guessed Kara had been called out on some kind of Superhero emergency. 

Lena decided to snooze until Kara was back and rolled over to Kara's side of the bed, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, her moisturiser; a smell that was so _Kara,_ that was all over her pillow. 

40 minutes later Lena found herself being woken up once again, but not from an alarm; this time the smell of burnt food ( _charred toast?)_ assaulted her senses. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell and threw the duvet off.

Lena leapt out of bed in in a hurry, stubbing her toe. She swore and hopped round on one foot, waiting for the dull ache to fade. She hobbled out to the kitchen, phone in hand ready to dial the fire brigade, fully prepared for the sight of her apartment on fire. What she wasn't prepared for was the utter chaos she walked into instead. 

Kara was zooming round the kitchen, a complete blur; you could only tell where she was due to the little clouds of flour that poofed up. The sink was piled high with bowls and cutlery and there was flour _everywhere._ Smoke was billowing from whatever was in the frying pan on the hob; in short, the kitchen looked like it had gone a few rounds with Supergirl. _And_ _i_ _t had,_ Lena reasoned. 

Lena stood dumbfounded, but quite relieved that nothing was actually on fire. A drip of ice cold water on her head, followed by one on her shoulder caused her to squeal and brought her out of her stupor. She cautiously looked up towards the ceiling, slightly worried at what could possibly be dripping water on her. 

The fire alarm had been frozen over and was now dripping water. 

The blur that had been racing around the kitchen suddenly came to a stop in front of Lena as she realised she wasn't alone. 

Kara stood in one of Lena's old band shirts, the shorts she had slept in and nothing else. Her hair had originally been tied up, but strands were now haphazardly all over the place. 

Kara's eyes went wide at the sight of Lena, guilt written all over her face. The smudges of flour on her face and the streak of chocolate on her nose was quite possibly the cutest thing Lena had ever seen. 

Lena didn't say anything; she didn't trust herself not to laugh. Instead she simply raised an eyebrow at Kara and waited. 

Kara didn't disappoint. 

'I didn't wait to wake you..! Then the fire alarm..! So I froze it... Sorry... Everything kept burning... But I used too much freeze breath... It's Valentine’s Day... I wanted to be romantic... I didn't mean for it to catch fire..! My heat vision is normally better than this...' Kara rambled out all in one go, her arms flailing wildly. 

Lena couldn't keep it in any longer; she erupted with laughter. Kara Danvers had completely turned her life upside down. She was used to routine and order until the Danvers tornado had blown into her life. 

Lena brushed her thumb across one of the flour smudges adorning Kara's cheek and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Lena found that she couldn’t resist running her tongue over the chocolate stain on Kara’s nose. She smiled as she tasted Nutella.

'I was trying to cook breakfast' Kara whispered, full Danvers pout in effect. 

'I gathered' Lena replied, biting her lip to stop another giggle. 

Suddenly Kara ran back over to the stove and returned with a plate stacked high with burnt pancakes; some just the edges were crisp, others so solid they could be used as a frisbee. 

'It's Valentine’s day, so I was trying to use my heat vision to etch a heart on the pancakes!' Kara started excitedly. 'But I just couldn't get it right! They kept burning and then the kitchen towel caught fire...' she continued sheepishly. 

Lena took the plate of burnt pancakes and placed them on the side, she pulled Kara to her, their bodies melting together. 

'Happy Valentine's day my Love' Lena whispered before pressing her lips to Kara's in a searing kiss. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked for a prompt that's about a 'game night' with Kara, Lena, Alex & Maggie. I'd like to know if you could add or make another (if you can) with a 'Truth or Dare' or 'Spin the Bottle' game where Maggie dares Lena or Kara into kissing or doing stuff so when Alex & Maggie make their leave Kara & Lena can finish what they started. Kind of like the one with Clark seducing Lena with more Maggie/Lena, Kara/Maggie & Alex/Lena interactions

'So it's just the four of us again tonight?' Maggie asked as her and Alex went to put the food in the kitchen. 

'Yep' Alex replied as she balanced a tower of pizza boxes on her arm. 

'So what's going on between the two of them?' Maggie questioned. 

Alex just looked at her, a confused look on her face. 

'Oh come on! You're telling me you haven't seen the way they act round each other?' Maggie asked incredulously and nodded towards the sofa where Lena was twirling a strand of hair around a finger. 

Alex shrugged, 'They're just friends...'

Maggie tilted her head and gave Alex a pointed look. 

'What..?' Alex exclaimed. 

'That's lesbian activity Danvers...' Maggie teased and smiled when Kara giggled loudly at something Lena said, 'case in point...' she continued. 

'Lena and Kara..? Is Lena gay?' Alex questioned, 'I've been wondering about Kara... she always got too flustered around Cat... and she did tell me she wanted to date Lucy that one time...'

'Oh Lena is definitely gay' Maggie said confidently as she grabbed two beers from the fridge. 

'Quite confident there, aren't you Sawyer?' Alex grinned. 

'The rolled up sleeves? The popped shirt collar? Total Power Lesbian.' Maggie stated as she handed one of the beers to Alex. 

'Hmmm' Alex hummed as she turned towards the sofa and tilted her head in a move she had subconsciously picked up from Maggie, 'I'm still not sure I see it...' 

'I bet they just need a little bit of a _push...'_ Maggie said thoughtfully.  

'A bet? Wana make it interesting?' Alex grinned. 

'What did you have in mind?' Maggie retorted, a gleam in her eye. 

'Winners choice?' Alex shrugged. 

Lena glanced up from the sofa, barely managing to draw her eyes away from Kara, and spotted Alex and Maggie talking in hushed tones by the fridge. 

'You two love birds going to join us?' She called out with a raised eyebrow. 

'When did you guys get here with food?!' Kara exclaimed excitedly. 

Alex rolled her eyes and picked up the potstickers, Maggie follow behind with the pizza and napkins. 

'Oh I'm totally winning' Maggie whispered to Alex as they walk towards the sofa. 

'What makes you so sure' Alex quizzed. 

'We walked in with pizza and pot stickers ten minutes ago and Kara has been too engrossed with Lena to notice' Maggie said with a smug smile. 

They settled down to eat; Kara taking an entire pizza to herself. The conversation quickly turned to which game they should play. 

'Not Monopoly!' Maggie exclaimed, 'Lena totally thrashed us last time- I've never meet anyone so ruthless in my life!'

'Then I'm vetoing Clue, _Detective'_ Lena smirked. 

An idea hit Maggie and she grinned triumphantly as she exclaimed 'we should play Truth or Dare!' She was determined to win this bet. 

Alex almost choked on her beer while Kara grinned, her cheeks full of pot stickers. 

'How very... old school...' Lena chucked, 'I'm in, let me grab another glass of wine.'

The game started off relatively tame, full of the usual questions and dares; _what’s your secret talent? What’s your guilty pleasure? Sing something from Frozen!_

This is how they discovered that Maggie could do ‘the worm’, Alex still had a Spice Girls album on her iPod and Kara, much to Lena’s amazement could sing, really sing!

Lena’s turn came up and Maggie dived in as quickly as she could; 'So Lena, truth or dare?'

'Truth' Lena grinned and took a sip of her wine. 

Maggie decided to go for it; she took a deep breath, a confidant smirk on her face and asked, 'Who was your first girlfriend?'

Lena arched an eyebrow in surprise. 'Veronica at boarding school' she replied coyly. 

Kara spluttered. 

'Veronica... as in Veronica Sinclair? Roulette!?' Kara asked in shock. 

'The very same, obviously minus the snake tattoo...' Lena laughed as she took in Kara's surprised face.

Kara didn’t know what to say; she was aware there was a bit of a flirtatious nature to their relationship, but if Lena liked women… that changed things.

Maggie just cocked an eyebrow at Alex. 

' _That doesn't mean anything!'_ Alex mouthed back. 

‘I think it’s your turn Detective’ Lena stared at Maggie, an evil gleam in her eye.

‘Truth’ Maggie replied, retaining eye contact with Lena.

‘You ever used your handcuffs in the bedroom?’ Lena smirked.

Maggie just grinned and took a swig of her beer; the colour adorning Alex’s cheeks answering the question for her.

‘That’s an image I really didn’t need…’ Kara shook her head.

The very next moment Lena and Kara both reached for the final pot sticker, their fingertips brushing as they hovered over the plate. 

'You have it' Kara smiled shyly. 

Alex hit Maggie repeatedly on the leg as she watched Kara relinquish the last pot sticker to Lena with a puppy dog smile, the pair of them not losing eye contact. 

'You see it now?' Maggie hissed. 

'Kara just gave Lena the last pot sticker! Kara has never given me the last one!' Alex whispered her eyes wide. 'Oh my god, they're totally in love...' 

'And you're totally wearing that little red number I love when we get home...' Maggie grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. 

‘So how do we get them to… _you know’_ Alex said quietly as she mimed kissing with her hands.

‘Follow my lead Danvers’ Maggie chuckled as Lena and Kara remained oblivious to anyone outside their bubble, _‘pick dare’_ she mouthed.

Maggie cleared her throat as Lena brushed a stray strand of hair out of Kara’s face. 

‘I pick a dare’ Alex said, unable to unsee the little glances her sister and the CEO kept throwing at each other, or the way Kara’s hand remained on Lena’s knee.

‘I dare you to kiss me Danvers’ Maggie interjected quickly.

Alex giggled and leaned over to place a quick kiss onto Maggie’s lips, her eyebrows shot up when Maggie pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled away their gazes lingered on each other and Maggie bit her lip thinking of what she was planning to do to Alex when they got home. When they both came back down Kara was bouncing in her seat.

‘My turn!’ She squeaked, ‘Dare!’

‘Well it’s only fair that since Alex and I kissed, that you and Lena kiss… So…’ Maggie raised her eyebrow and looked pointedly from Kara to Lena.

‘Why does Maggie get to come up with all the dares!?’ Kara exclaimed, trying not to think about how her lips would feel against Lena’s.

‘Coz I’m the best Little Danvers’ Maggie grinned.

‘I don’t know if I should feel offended…’ Lena pouted.

‘pfft’ Kara splutted, ‘who wouldn’t want to kiss you!’

Maggie snorted. 

‘Can… Can I kiss you?’ Kara asked suddenly nervous and not wanting to freak Lena out.

‘I can’t have you forfeit a dare now, can I?’ Lena flirted playfully.

Kara’s tongue darted out to wet her lips as she leaned in closer to Lena; she heard a spike in Lena’s heart rate the split second before their lips met.

Kara gently pressed their lips together and felt her stomach flip; Lena’s lips were softer than she ever could have imagined. Lena brought her hands up to cup Kara’s face as she deepened the kiss, her tongue slowly swiping over Kara’s bottom lip.

Kara moaned as Lena’s tongue slipped into her mouth.

Maggie nudged Alex and tilted her head towards the door, _‘we should leave them to work this all out…’_ Maggie mouthed. Alex nodded and grabbed their coats as they slipped as quietly as they could out the door.

Finally Kara and Lena broke away from the kiss, their foreheads pressed together.

‘Wow’ Kara murmured.

‘Hmmmm’ Lena bit her lip.

They turned to face Alex and Maggie and found the sofa was empty.

Kara smiled at Lena and pressed the remote to switch on the TV, before snuggling down into Lena’s arms.

Meanwhile, Maggie and Alex walked down the stairs hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

‘So, err, the red lace number was it?’ Alex asked with a slight glint in her eyes.

Maggie just grinned and slid her hand into the back pocket of Alex’s jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact time! I share the same secret talent as Maggie :p Feel free to drop promts into my ask box on Tumblr (Kassebaum) I have a few to work through at the moment, but plan on getting to them all at some point :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena is called away for two weeks to Paris to deal with a side project. When she returns, Kara is there in her office and shows Lena why she should never go away for a long period of time. Lena s convinced or at the very least have Kara go with her next time.

Lena was tired and frustrated; the long haul flight back to National City had been hell and she hadn’t seen her girlfriend for two weeks. The time difference had killed any notions they had of talking; Lena had been in back to back meetings most of the time and Kara had been kept busy between CatCo and Supergirl. 

The one time they had managed to talk on the phone; whispered promises of what they wanted to do to each other while their fingers roamed their own bodies, Kara had suddenly found herself talking to the gentle snores of her girlfriend.

To make matters worse, she had to head straight into her office to finalise some paperwork. She couldn’t wait to get home and cuddle up with Kara while watching some trashy TV, but that would have to wait.

Lena opened the door to her office and stepped inside. She shrugged off her coat, hanging it up, before flipping on the light. She was ready to pour herself a glass of scotch to help get through the paperwork.  What she _did not_ expect to see was Kara, wearing a beige coat, sitting on her desk, legs crossed.

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn’t form any words; the coat Kara was wearing came down to mid-thigh and showed off her muscular legs and stockings.

Kara slid of the desk, her hands resting on the tie holding the coat closed.

‘Two weeks is far too long’ Kara started as she took a few steps towards Lena, ‘that’s two whole weeks in which I haven’t been able to hug you’, Kara undid the belt of her coat, ‘two whole weeks in which I haven’t been able to kiss you’, Kara opened the coat, ‘two whole weeks in which I haven’t been able to make love to you’, Kara shrugged off the coat and it fell to the floor, pooling at her feet.

Kara stood in the middle of Lena’s office wearing a black and red basque, matching knickers, stockings and four inch heels. Her hair was curled and softly framed her face. She smiled as she watched Lena try and form some kind of coherent sentence.

‘So I have a proposition for you…’ Kara husked as she reached out to take Lena’s hand in hers, ‘you take me with you on your next business trip.’

Kara led Lena to the sofa and gently pushed her down until she was seated.

‘Darling…’ Lena protested, as much as she would _love_ to take Kara with her, it just wouldn’t be practical at times.

‘I thought you might take some convincing…’ Kara said as she leaned over to place a finger onto Lena’s lips.

Lena licked her lips; Kara bending over had given Lena the most wondrous view of her cleavage.

Kara straddled Lena on the couch and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, tongues swirling together. Lena’s hands started on Kara’s waist and slowly slid down until they cupped Kara’s arse, she gently squeezed and kneaded the flesh as Kara rolled her hips.

They pulled away from the kiss, panting as they gulped in more oxygen.

Kara trailed kisses along Lena’s jaw line until she reached her ear lobe; Kara gently took the lobe between her teeth, pulling it into her mouth. She heard Lena’s breath hitch in her throat as she sucked.

Kara released the lobe and ran her tongue across the shell of Lena’s ear, smiling as the CEO shivered slightly.

‘Just think of all the fun we could have been having in the last two weeks’ Kara murmured into Lena’s ear, ‘instead I had to imagine it was your fingers, imagine it was your tongue while I touched myself…’

Lena moaned; thoughts of Kara touching herself running through her mind.

Kara slipped a hand under Lena’s dress and gently ran her fingers over the silk underwear.

Lena bit her lip to keep back another moan as her grip on Kara’s arse tightened.

Kara applied a small amount of pressure as she rubbed small circles over Lena’s clit.

Lena let out a small whine as Kara removed her hand to push Lena’s dress up to her hips; she slid off Lena’s lap onto the floor between her legs and hooked her fingers into Lena’s panties. Lena lifted her arse off the sofa to allow Kara to pull her knickers off over her legs and watched as the Kryptonian settled on her knees between her thighs, her blonde curls splayed over her hip bone.

Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s folds to gather up some of the wetness and brought them up to circle Lena’s clit.

Lena let out a shaky breath.

Kara continued to circle Lena’s clit, grinning when she applied more pressure, which would cause Lena’s hips to roll.

‘God Kara…’ Lena moaned, ‘I need more…’

Kara slid her fingers lower to tease Lena’s entrance, only sliding in to the first knuckle.

Lena raised her hips of the sofa in an attempt to force Kara’s fingers deeper.

Kara chucked and placed her arm across Lena’s abdomen, pinning her in place.

‘You’re such a tease!’ Lena panted out.

‘I’m the tease?’ Kara questioned, ‘I’m not the one who whispered dirty things down the phone, telling me exactly how to touch myself, and then fell asleep!’

Kara flicked her tongue lightly over Lena’s clit.

‘ _Oh God’_ Lena whimpered, ‘I’m sorry I feel asleep!’

‘Which is why you should take me with you next time…’ Kara reasoned as she finally slid two fingers all way into Lena, thrusting and curling them.

‘Fuck’ Lena cried out, she was _wrecked_ , her body had ached for Kara while she was away, her own fingers had been no substitute.

Kara increased the speed of her thrusts as Lena’s hips bucked against her hand. Keeping her arm across Lena’s stomach, Kara flicked her tongue hard over Lena’s hard clit; the moans Lena was making spurred her on.

‘Fuck… _Kara…_ that’s it…’ Lena panted as Kara brought her closer and closer to release. She tangled her fingers into Kara’s hair, keeping her in place as she came hard, her eyes closed, back arching off the couch.

Kara removed her fingers and gently kissed Lena’s thigh before wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

She re-joined Lena on the sofa and gathered her girlfriend up into her arms.

‘So… how convincing was I?’ Kara questioned with a grin.

‘How do you feel about Tokyo?’ Lena questioned, ‘I have a merger meeting there next month…’

‘Sounds wonderful’ Kara said gleefully as she placed a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

‘Can you pack the outfit you’re wearing?’ Lena questioned with a raised eyebrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena has a bucket list that she wrote when she was younger. It's a bucket list of places where she would like to have a kiss with her wife (she's known even back then she likes women). Places like the Eiffel Tower, Niagara Falls, etc.

Kara didn't mean to pry; she had stumbled upon the list accidentally. She was sure that Lena had stolen her oversized blue hoodie and she was determined to find it. She knew her girlfriend would never admit to stealing it, but Kara hadn't seen it at her own apartment in weeks. Her plan was to steal it back and wash it, so that it smelled like her again, before 'leaving' it at Lena's. 

Kara rummaged through the chest of drawers in the bedroom when she came across a wooden box with an intricate pattern carved into the top. She ran her fingertips over the swirls that were engraved and before she knew what she was doing, had opened the box. 

She smiled at the contents; there wasn't much in the box, but it contained a snap shot into Lena's life. A baby picture from before she was adopted by the Luthors, school report cards showing that Lena was exceptional student from an early age, photos of Lena and Lex when they were younger, graduation pictures and a picture of Lena _with a nose stud.  
_

Kara's eyes went wide; her girlfriend had never once mentioned having her nose pierced. 

There was a folded piece of paper at the bottom of the box. Kara took it out and felt her heart melt as she read it; it was a list of places Lena wanted to kiss her future girlfriend/wife. 

Kara scanned down the list and a wide smile crossed her face when she reached the final place on the list, _National City Observatory._ That, Kara thought, she could do. 

A month later, after a wonderful date to Lena's favourite restaurant, Kara led her towards the National City Observatory, instead of back to Kara's apartment. 

'Kara, sweetie, the observatory has been shut for hours...' Lena pointed out gently. 

Kara just smiled and rapped her knuckles on the door. 

An elderly gentleman suddenly appeared and opened the door. 

'Ah! Ms Danvers!' He exclaimed happily, 'everything is set up. Enjoy!' 

Lena looked quizzically at Kara who was practically bubbling away in excitement. 

'Thanks Ron!' Kara grinned and pulled Lena by the hand to the stairwell leading up to the top of the building. 

'How..? Why..? What..?' Lena questioned, unsure of where to start. 'How come we're here after it's closed?' Lena settled on. 

'I have my ways...' Kara answered cryptically, 'I was Ms Grant’s personal assistant for over two years, I picked up a few things!'

Keeping hold of Lena's hand, Kara pushed the door open and pulled her inside. Lena let out a small gasp; only the interactive ceiling was on, flooding the room with the glow of the stars programmed in. Lena scanned the stars for a few moments before looking at Kara. 

'Are these constellations what I think they are?' She asked with a slight look of wonder in her eyes. 

'These are the stars I grew up with, the ones my parents taught me the names of on Krypton' Kara nodded.

'Will you teach me?' Lena questioned. 

Kara led Lena over to the blanket and pillows she had asked to be placed in the centre of the room. She sat, pulled Lena down and snuggled in next to her. 

She spent the next hour pointing out the various constellations along with their names and meanings, enjoying the way her native language rolled off Lena's tongue. 

Finally Kara pointed out the group of stars named after a set of star crossed lovers, ones who fought against their families to be together. 

'Like us' Lena whispered as she laced their fingers together. 

Kara smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

When they broke apart Kara looked almost bashful as she reached over to pick up her bag. 

'I have a confession to make...' Kara smiled shyly as she pulled out the piece of paper she had removed from the wooden box she had found in Lena's chest of drawers a month ago. 'I found _this'_ she handed Lena the paper, 'I was looking for my hoodie and found your keepsake box…'

Lena unfolded the paper and chuckled as she saw the scrawling handwriting she had as a teenager, listing all the places she wanted to kiss her future girlfriend. 

'Did you want to cross off the bottom one?' Kara smiled as she handed Lena a pen. 

Lena grinned and leant in for another kiss before putting a small tick next to _National City Observatory._

 

_ 2 years later _

Kara was a ball of nerves as she paced up and down the hotel room waiting for Lena to finish getting ready. They had discussed traveling to London for a small getaway for months, before finally going ahead and making the arrangements. 

The hotel was stunning, just like the pictures, and Kara couldn't quite believe the views of central London from the window. Lena, of course, had booked a suite and they could see Tower Bridge from their room. 

Kara checked her bag one final time to confirm that the little black box _was_ in there and took a deep breath. She smoothed the non-existent creases in her midnight blue cocktail dress and turned as the bathroom door clicked open behind her. 

Lena stepped out, a slinky black number that made Kara's heart skip a beat, hugging her body. 

'Lena... you look breath taking' Kara murmured out. 

'As do you, my love' Lena answered and brought her lips to Kara's for a quick kiss. 

She slipped on her heels and held her hand out to Kara, 'shall we?'

Kara smiled as she took her girlfriend’s hand, her free hand ghosting over the jewellery box in her bag one final time. 

After dinner Kara asked Lena is she wanted to walk along the river; they wander along the Thames from Tower Bridge down to the Houses of Parliament. Lena talked excitedly about the year she spent abroad studying in London and with the London Eye behind them, Kara can't contain herself any longer. 

She took Lena's hand in hers and tugged slightly to get her attention. 

'Lena' she started, looking loving into her girlfriend's eyes, 'I honestly never thought when I walked into your office all those years ago that I would fall madly in love with you. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met; you're so smart and kind and _Rao_ you are beautiful!'

Kara slipped her hand into her bag and pulled out the ring box. 

'I may be the Superhero, but you Lena, you are the bravest person I know...'

Her hand slightly shaking, Kara opened the ring box to reveal a simple square cut solitaire diamond on a band of white gold. 

'Lena Luthor, will you marry me?'

'Yes' Lena whispered out as she held out her left hand. Kara slid the engagement ring on and smiled at her _fiancé.  
_

Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss and they broke apart giggling when they heard a few whoops and claps from the people passing by. 

They glided back to their hotel, caught up in the magical moment that had just happened. 

Once back in the room, Kara pulled a folded piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Lena; Lena laughed as she unfolded it and placed a small tick next to _London.  
_

There weren’t many places left; they had crossed off the Eiffel Tower a year ago and the Empire State building six months ago. 

'My favourite kiss yet' Lena smiled as she placed a small heart next to the tick she had just made. 

 

_ 10 years later _

Lena and Kara had been happily married for eight years and had decided to travel to Niagara Falls to celebrate. As per their tradition they kissed and chuckled to themselves, still surprised that a kiss could still give them both butterflies. 

That night Kara took out the list and handed it to Lena. 

'That's the last one...' Kara said softly as she sat next to Lena on the bed, 'we've completed your list!'

Lena bit her lip as she reached over into her bag and handed Kara another folded piece of paper, 'I made a new one...'


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena and Alex bond over video games and their girlfriends have a hard time getting their attention whenever they're playing Call of Duty.

Kara slid the key into her apartment door and walked through, immediately dropping her bag when she was on the other side. 

She rolled her eyes at the sight of Lena perched on the end of the couch, headset on, game controller in hand as she shouted at the characters on screen.

'You call yourself an Agent, Danvers? What kind of shooting was that?' Her girlfriend yelled incredulously through her headset at Kara's sister.

There was a pause and then a huge chuckle from Lena. 

'Do you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?'

Another pause. 

'I do more than kiss your sister with my mouth...'

Lena snorted. 

'You started it...'

Kara hung up her coat and rolled her eyes again. It was her fault really; she had innocently mentioned at game night last week that Lena had a copy of _Call of Duty_ at her apartment. Alex's eyes had lit up as she had immediately pulled Lena into the kitchen to discuss tactics and playing with her online. 

Kara had only wanted her girlfriend and sister to _bond.  
_

The next evening Kara had come home to discover Lena in a pair of sweatpants, engrossed in a mission with Alex online. 

Pleas of ' _30 more minutes'_ had turned into 3 hours and Kara had gone without anything more than a quick kiss from Lena all evening. 

Two evenings later, Kara has walked into a similar scene, but this time Alex was on the sofa with Lena. 

'Your girlfriend is really good!' Alex called over her shoulder at Kara, 'for a civilian...' she teased Lena. 

'Oh, you wana go Danvers?' Lena teased back, bumping her shoulder into Alex, 'we'll head to the shooting range and I'll show you just how good _this civilian_ is. 

Kara grinned, happy that the pair of them we're getting on. 

'Is Maggie working late tonight?' Kara asked. 

She was greeted by silence; only the sound of gunfire filling the room. 

Kara tried again, but again there was no response from the two women sitting on the couch. 

Kara sighed and walked towards the sofa and gently tapped Lena on the shoulder. 

Lena jumped and turned to face Kara, taking in the slight raised eyebrow. 

'Hi darling!' She exclaimed and turned her head to place a kiss on Kara's cheek, but tried to keep her eyes on the TV; she instead ended up kissing the air. 

'I've been asking if Maggie is working late tonight and you've both been ignoring me' Kara pouted and poked Alex in the shoulder. 

'Sorry Kara! We're playing a two player mission and... Lena! On your right!' Alex yelped and Lena spun back round, her tongue poking out as she shot in the direction Alex had shouted. 

Kara shook her head and went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner; she knew there was no way she was getting any help from her two favourite women. 

A week later and Kara was no longer finding it cute; Lena has barely spent any time with her in the evenings and judging by the texts Kara had received from Maggie, Alex had been no better. 

It stopped tonight.

Kara contemplated her options before sending a quick message to Maggie; 

_Lena is playing again. Guessing Alex is glued to the sofa?_

It didn't take long for the response to come through;

 _Oh yes. You've created a monster Little Danvers! Alex hasn't touched me in a week..._

Kara scrunched up her nose before tapping out a quick reply;

_TMI Maggie!  
_

Kara could just imagine Maggie laughing; she enjoyed playfully teasing her a little too much. 

Kara wandered towards her bedroom, amazed that Lena still hadn't noticed that she was home. Her phone buzzed in her hand;

_It's your fault LD... but it has given me an idea... you game?_

Kara was intrigued; she had an idea of where Maggie was heading, but didn't want to think about helping her sister get laid. 

_Distract them?_ Kara quickly replied. 

_I don't need any details; she's still my sister!_ She added as an afterthought. 

_Bingo!_ _Black lace is always a good distraction ;)_ came the reply.

Kara groaned and pushed her glasses back up her nose. She chuckled as her phone buzzed again; 

_Sorry LD!  
_

Kara threw her phone on the bed and quickly undid her shirt, a plan starting to form in her mind. 

 

***

 

Meanwhile at Alex's apartment, Maggie was rummaging through Alex's wardrobe for a plain white shirt. She was in just a pair of black lace boxers, having decided against a bra. 

She found one and pulled it on and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. The shirt was slightly too large, but added to the overall effect she was going for. 

Maggie checked herself over in the mirror before heading towards where Alex was engrossed in her game with Lena.  As an afterthought, she quickly removed the handcuffs from her uniform belt that was hanging over the back of a chair. 

Maggie leaned against the wall, just out of Alex's eye line, her ankles crossed, and handcuffs dangling from one finger. She chuckled as she heard Alex reprimand Lena for getting shot, _good job Little Danvers,_ she thought. 

Maggie cleared her throat. 

***

 

Kara pulled on Lena's kimono, the silk gliding over naked skin; she had decided to forgo anything underneath. 

She let her hair down from the bun it had been in all day ran her fingers though it a few times. 

Kara wandered out to the bedroom and sunk onto the sofa next to Lena, who finally noticed her girlfriend was home. 

'Hey love' Lena smiled and Kara lent forwards to place a quick kiss on her cheek, 'we're nearly at the end of our mission...'

'That's ok' Kara replied and put her legs across Lena's lap. 

Lena noticed the sudden pair of legs and looked at Kara, her eyes going wide as she noticed the slightly open kimono, _her kimono,_ which was barley covering her very naked girlfriend. 

Kara suppressed a chuckle as she watched Lena's eyes dilate. 

'It's fine babe, you finish your game with Alex' Kara reassured Lena as she pulled on the tie to the kimono, the silk gliding open now there was nothing to hold it in place. 

Lena turned her attention back to the TV, but found that her eyes kept darting back to Kara's naked form lounging next to her. 

Kara started to run her fingertips over her body; gliding over the swell of her breasts, down to her stomach and back up again. She noticed the way Lena's eyes kept darting back to her until her character got shot. 

Lena winced as Alex yelled through the headset, _what was that Luthor? What's going on there?_ Lena squeaked out a one worded response; she wasn't about to explain to Alex that she was being distracted by Kara lying naked next to her, touching herself. 

Lena re-doubled her efforts to concentrate and complete the mission as quickly as possible, but nearly dropped the controller when Kara let out a low breathy moan. Lena turned her head sharply to find Kara teasing and pinching her nipples. 

Lena gulped. 

Kara retained eye contact with Lena as she slid one hand lower and lower until she brushed through her soft curls to the wetness beneath. She circled her clit a few times and bit her lip to suppress a moan. 

Lena sat frozen in place, torn between wanting to watch Kara or replace Kara's fingers with her own. 

Kara's finger slid lower to gather up some of the wetness coating her lips. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean. 

'Alex...Alex... You there?' Lena managed to stutter into her headset, 'you're on your own...' 

Lena removed her headset and threw it onto the coffee table along with the controller before laying over Kara and kissing her passionately, growling at the taste of Kara's arousal. 

 

***

 

Alex turned around as Maggie cleared her throat, her mouth going dry as she took in her girlfriend’s attire.  

Her hair was down; soft, messy curls framing her face; a slightly too large shirt that Alex recognised as one of her own, nipples hard underneath. Alex's eyes travelled down to the lace boxers and she let out a moan; Maggie _knew_ she had a weakness for lace underwear. 

The handcuffs glinted in the light and Alex licked her lips. She removed her headset, set it down on the sofa and stalked towards Maggie, reaching out for the cuffs, thoughts of Maggie cuffed beneath her running through her mind. 

'Uh uh' Maggie tutted, 'as your hands have been far too occupied with that controller all week, I'm cuffing your hands _exactly_ where I can see them.' Maggie tilted her head, waiting for confirmation from Alex that she was ok with that scenario. 

Alex nodded and practically ran towards the bed. 

Maggie laughed as her girlfriend bounced onto the middle of the bed and waited patiently. She snorted when she heard Lena's voice come through the headset telling Alex she was on her own. 

Maggie walked slowly towards the bed, making Alex wait for her.

'Lie down, hands above your head Danvers' she instructed. 

Alex complied, sighing in contentment as Maggie straddled her waist and leaned forwards to feed the handcuffs through headboard and click the cuffs round her wrists. 

'I'm going to make you beg...' Maggie whispered into Alex's ear, 'You don't get come until I say Alex. Understood?' 

Alex moaned out in agreement. 

'You're never going to ignore me in favour of that video game ever again' Maggie murmured as she ran her tongue over the shell of Alex's ear, smiling as Alex shuddered beneath her.

 

***

 

The next morning Kara awoke to herself and Lena tangled on the couch, clothes strewn everywhere. 

She reached onto the table to grab her phone and laughed out loud at the message from Maggie; 

_Mission was a success! I'll spare you the details ;)_

Yes, Kara agreed taking in the worn out CEO asleep on her, the mission was most definitely a success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having so much fun writing these prompts! Come find me on tumblr as 'Kassebaum'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena always seems to leave for work early before Kara can open her eyes. Just once, Kara would like to wake up before Lena to give her a very good morning.

Kara yawned as she started to wake and rolled over to snuggle into her girlfriend. She squeaked slightly when instead of rolling into Lena's warm body, she face planted into the pillows. 

Kara mumbled into the pillow and continued rolling until she hit the edge of the bed. She scooted until her feet hit the floor and padded out to living room where she knew Lena would have left a note for her. 

Sure enough, next to the three sticky buns was a note in Lena's swirling handwriting;

_Morning beautiful :) It looks like you had a busy night from what I saw on the TV. I've left three sticky buns for breakfast- I can't have you wasting away on me!_

Kara chuckled as she tucked into the first sticky bun and went about getting ready to head to CatCo, thoughts running through her mind of all the little things Lena does for her; the notes she always left; the breakfast pastries she always put to one side; the flowers she kept buying for Kara, even after they had been together for years. 

Kara had been wondering how to repay Lena; she had a few thoughts- a picnic in the park, star gazing at the planetarium, lovely romantic ideas, but Kara wanted to do something _different.  
_

She suddenly remembered the morning six months ago; the morning she had stirred from her sleep, hips rolling, moans escaping her lips as Lena's tongue lapped at her soaked folds. Kara had whimpered at waking up to the sight of Lena between her legs; it was something they had discussed, but Kara had forgotten. Until now. 

Lena hadn't said anything, she had simply made eye contact with Kara when she felt Kara's fingers tangle into her hair, raised an eyebrow and sucked hard on Kara's clit. 

Kara had come _hard,_ her body wrecked from Lena's ministrations rousing her from her sleep; she was soaked, her arousal dripping down Lena's chin as her tongue flicked her clit in hard strokes. 

Kara shuddered and twitched her way through her orgasm and flipped Lena over to pin her below before grinning and sliding down Lena's torso to return the favour. 

Kara's breath hitched at the memory, her mind made up as to how she wanted to wake Lena the next morning. The only problem; Lena was an incredibly early riser. 

That night Kara had checked the alarm on her phone three times before she was completely satisfied that she had actually set one. She snuggled into Lena and shivered in anticipation of her plans for the following morning. 

It never happened. 

At around 2am, her phone blared out; Alex on the other end informing her that Supergirl was needed. By the time Kara actually made it back to their apartment Lena had already left for L.Corp, a note next to the coffee pot reading; 

_You weren't here when I woke up- I'm guessing today is a huge caffeine fix day. Love you x_

Kara persisted, determined to wake before Lena at least once. After a few ill-fated attempts; Supergirl getting called out, Kara forgetting to set her alarm and a conference call that required Lena to be up at a ridiculous hour, it finally happened. 

Kara's hearing picked up the quiet alarm she had set and she blinked her eyes open. She couldn't quite believe it when she saw Lena gently snoring next to her, her dark hair splayed across the pillow. She had told Lena her plans which had caused Lena to chuckle, _'only if you can manage to wake before me, my sleeping beauty...'_

Kara placed a gentle kiss to Lena's shoulder before gently pushing Lena from her side onto her back. She ghosted her fingertips across Lena's nipples smirking as they went hard, straining against the material of the worn out Supergirl top she insisted on sleeping in. 

Kara lightly ran her finger down Lena's body until they brushed through Lena's curls; after Kara had divulged her plans, Lena had taken to sleeping commando, something which was driving Kara wild. Lena shifted slightly in her sleep and cocked one of her legs. 

Kara started circling Lena's clit with a single finger, occasionally sliding it down to run through Lena's folds, while sliding her body down, littering Lena's body with kisses. She carefully placed herself between Lena's legs and removed her finger, sucking it clean. 

She inhaled the scent that was so _Lena_ and ran her tongue in one long stroke from Lena's folds up to her clit. Lena's hips rolled slightly as Kara repeated the motion and she heard a little sigh escape Lena. 

Kara continued to tease Lena with her tongue, delighting in the little moans that Lena emitted every time she ran her tongue across her clit. 

Kara felt Lena stirring; her centre was grinding against Kara's mouth and her breathing had become heavier. A few minutes later Kara heard her name leave Lena's lips as her hand came down to thread itself into Kara's curls. 

'Oh... Kara' Lena moaned out as her head rolled back, her lower lip secured between her teeth. 

Kara stroked her tongue harder, flicking Lena's clit after each stroke. 

'I'm so close darling' Lena panted out. 

In a repeat of the move Lena had previously pulled on her, Kara simply retained eye contact with Lena, raised an eyebrow and took Lena's clit between her lips, alternating between sucking and flicking it with her tongue. 

Lena cried out as her orgasm washed over her, her hips bucking wildly. She squirmed as Kara kissed the top of her thighs before the Superhero scooted back up to gather Lena into her arms. 

'Morning beautiful' Kara grinned as she placed a soft kiss to Lena's forehead. 

'Mmm, very good morning' Lena chuckled out as she snuggled into Kara. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supercorp prompt: kara "accidentally" adopts a puppy and tries to hide it from lena, a week passes until lena finds her most expensive shoes all chewed up

Kara landed back in her apartment, one arm carefully wrapped round a grocery bag, the other gently cradling part of her cape; part of her cape that was _wriggling._

She placed the paper bag on the table and slowly removed her cape from the little ball of fluff with bright green eyes that reminded her so much of Lena’s. She picked the puppy up with both hands and giggled as its tongue darted out to lick her nose. Kara pulled the new blanket she had purchased out and wrapped the labradoodle up before pulling out the rest of the contents; an emerald green collar to match his eyes with a matching leash, food, bowls for the food, some squeaky toys and a cuddly rabbit that Kara had been unable to resist.

Kara was slightly worried as to how Lena would react to the new addition; they had talked about getting a puppy, but had ultimately decided to wait until after they had moved in together. Kara decided her best option was to wait for the now snoring pup to be slightly more housetrained before introducing him to Lena.

Kara just had to figure out _how_ to hide the puppy up until that point. It shouldn’t be too difficult, she mused, at least they don’t live together; she could just stay at Lena’s for the foreseeable future… and not let Lena come to hers… Kara pursed her lips; that may be more difficult than anticipated. She looked down at the sleeping puppy and scratched behind his ears; yep, she decided, Lena was going to kill her.

Kara managed to stay at Lena’s for the next few nights, sneaking out to occasionally to check on her new fur baby. She had enlisted Alex’s help to check up on him and for help in training. Kara had snapped a few shots of badass DEO Agent Danvers rolling around on the floor with the fast growing labradoodle to use if she ever needed blackmail material as well as a few to send to Maggie.

So far, Lena hadn’t commented on Kara flying off at all hours, after all, she was already pretty used to Kara leaving on Supergirl related business. Kara hated keeping the puppy from Lena and decided to tell her that weekend; she had even bought a bow to put on his head- she was going for adorable. There was no way Lena could resist two lots of puppy eyes!

That night Kara came home to find a rather guilty looking set of green eyes and a tail covering something black and red.

‘What have you got there?’ Kara questioned, slightly nervous as to what _exactly_ the puppy was trying to hide. She really hoped it wasn’t what she thought it was… She reached out and picked up one _very_ chewed half of a pair of Christian Louboutin’s, the red soles practically torn off, teeth marks covering the material. ‘ _Oh Rao_ ’ Kara breathed out; they were Lena’s favourite heels when it came to big board meetings. She looked down at the culprit; at least he had the decency to look sorry.

Before Kara could decide what to do next, her phone buzzed, Lena’s picture filling the screen.

‘Hey’ Kara answered and kicked herself for the slight tremble she heard in her own voice.

‘Hi darling, I’m heading to yours; I can’t find my Louboutin’s- I think I left them at your place? I need them for a meeting tomorrow’.

Kara was speechless, she had no idea what to say; she knew exactly where Lena’s shoes were, she was holding what remained of them in her hand!

‘Kara?’ Lena questioned, ‘are you there? I’m just walking up the stairs- I can let myself in’.

Kara’s eyes went wide; darting between the destroyed shoes and the golden fluff ball sitting at her feet, she had no idea what to do.

She heard a key scrape into the lock as Lena let herself in and watched in almost comical fashion as Lena froze in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of her.

‘Kara… what’s that?’ Lena questioned, deciding to start with the dog that was looking at her, mouth wide, tongue hanging out.

Kara took a deep breath and decided her only option was to go with the truth. ‘It’s a dog.’

‘I can see it’s a dog darling, but what is it doing in your apartment?’ Lena probed gently.

‘I uh… he’s uh… kinda mine? Well ours really’ Kara stuttered out and looked down as she felt something head butt her leg.

‘And when exactly did _we_ get a dog?’ Lena asked as she slowly moved into the apartment and set her bag down on the table.

‘A week ago’ Kara admitted.

‘Right’ Lena breathed out. ‘Does it have a name?’

‘Fluffy!’ Kara grinned.

‘Fluffy…’ Lena repeated as she raised an eyebrow.

‘Short for Sir Fluffalot…’ Kara interjected, ‘I didn’t name him!’ she quickly interjected, ‘there was a fire at a dog shelter that I put out as Supergirl and they managed to temporally rehome all the dogs apart from…’ Kara gestured towards the ground.

‘Fluffy…’ Lena supplied.

‘I couldn’t leave him Lena! I know we had spoken about getting a dog… and I know this is all kinda sudden… and sooner that we agreed… but I couldn’t leave him!’ Kara rambled out.

Lena crouched down and held her hand out to Fluffy who nuzzled in before licking it.

‘He’s cute’ Lena nods and straightens up to place a kiss to Kara’s lips, ‘I’m not angry my love, I just wish you had told me sooner…’ Lena answered the question she knew was on Kara’s mind.

Kara sighed in relief and forgot for a moment she was holding Lena’s favourite shoes in tatters.

‘This does bring me onto my next question though, what is that in your hand? And why does it look like one half of my favourite pair of shoes?’

Kara gulped. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Pregnant Lena means Kara is super gentle in bed. One day Lena can't take it anymore and she screams it out how she wants Kara to fuck her senseless and Alex and Maggie walk in...

Lena sighed. 

It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying what Kara was doing, she really was, she just needed _more.  
_

A small moan escaped her lips as Kara gently ran her tongue across her clit, but that was all it was; _gentle.  
_

Lena sighed again. 

Kara looked up at Lena from her position on her knees in front of the sofa, between Lena's thighs, her eyes filled with concern. 'What is it? Are you uncomfortable?' Kara questioned as she ran her palm softly over Lena's pregnant belly. 

'No darling, I'm fine' Lena reassured Kara, 'it's just...' Lena trailed off, not quite sure how to continue. 

'What is it Lena? Is the baby ok? Do you not want me to use my tongue?' Kara rambled out, concern evident in her voice. 

'I love how gentle you are with me darling... but I'm...' Lena paused and looked towards the ceiling, hoping that Kara would understand what she was trying to say. She took a deep a deep breath and continued 'I'm not going to break... I need... I need _more.'_

'Oh!' Kara nodded enthusiastically, 'whatever you want my love...' she murmured as she lowered herself back down to Lena's centre, flicking her tongue harder across Lena's clit. Lena's head rolled against the back of the couch as Kara brought a single finger to her folds and slipped it in easily. 

'That's it darling' Lena encouraged. 

Kara slowly slid her finger in and out, careful to not push too hard. 

Lena could feel her body reacting, feel herself slowly building towards release, but knew it wouldn't be enough to topple her over. 

Lena sighed for a third time. 

Kara stilled her finger and stared up at Lena, 'what do you need me to do?'

Lena knew what she wanted; she wanted Kara to fuck her. Hard. She wanted Kara to bury her face between her thighs and use her tongue until Lena begged her to stop. She wanted Kara to bend her over and take her hard with the strap on. She wanted Kara to make her come until she couldn't walk. 

In that moment, Lena struggled to make any coherent thought and yelled out the first thing that came into her mind; 'I want you to fuck me senseless!'

Lena almost laughed at the comical look on Kara's face. 

'B... But I don't want to hurt you. Or the baby...' Kara stuttered out. 

'Darling, I'm pregnant, not injured. I promise you we will both be fine if you make me scream your name...' Lena smirked. 

'I know, I know. I just can't help but worry' Kara admitted as she moved to sit on the couch next to her wife. 

'And that's one of the many things I love about you' Lena smiled and tried to lean over to kiss Kara, her swollen belly stopping her. 

'So did you have something in mind?' Kara questioned. 

Lena raised an eyebrow and contemplated; all the scenarios that ran though her mind earlier coming back with a vengeance. All of them were enticing, but one in particular made her moan out loud; Kara behind her, hips thrusting hard, the strap on sliding in and out with ease. 

'I'll take that as a yes' Kara chuckled out upon hearing Lena moan. 

'How would you feel about using the strap on?' Lena bit her lip. 

Kara leaned forward to kiss Lena 'you make yourself comfortable, I'll go get it.'

Lena smiled as she watched Kara almost skip towards the bedroom. She took the pillows off the couch and laid them on the floor, arranging them so that she be on all fours, with her belly cushioned. She really wanted Kara to take her from behind, but they was no way at seven months pregnant that Kara was going to be able to bend her over anything. 

Kara came back into the living room, strap on in place, and saw Lena on her hands and knees, her fingers rubbing circles over her clit, Kara's knees threatening to give way beneath her. She would never understand how Lena could reduce her to a blushing, hormonal pile of Kryptonian. 

'Are you sure?' Kara queried, indicating Lena's position.

'Yes...' Lena panted out, 'please Kara'

Kara settled behind Lena and popped the cap to the lube, coating the dildo. She rubbed her palms on her thighs to clean them and guided the strap on to line up with Lena's soaked centre. 

Feeling the first part of the dildo entering her and deciding that Kara was not working fast enough, Lena sunk her hips back until she felt her arse make contact with Kara's hips. She let out a guttural moan at the feeling of being filled. 

'Oh god, _Kara!'_ Lena moaned out. 

Kara placed her hands onto Lena's hips and started to move her own, encouraged by the moans and whimpers coming from her wife. 

'Kara, please... _harder'_ Lena begged and Kara complied, thrusting harder and faster. 

Kara was so wrapped up in making sure that her wife was comfortable and occasionally listening to the heartbeat of her unborn child that neither of them heard the scrape of a key in their front door, neither of them heard the squeak as the door opened and neither of them heard the bag of food hit the floor as Alex stood in the doorway, frozen. 

Of all the things she had expected to walk into, her sister fucking her heavily pregnant sister in law with a strap on was not one of them. 

Maggie walked straight into Alex's back and looked up in confusion, seeing the utter 'rabbit caught in headlights' look that currently adorned her wife’s face, she peered round, her mouth falling into a small 'o' as she saw what had made Alex freeze. 

Maggie quickly detected that neither Lena nor Kara had any idea that herself and Alex had arrived and it left her in a bit of a quandary; it was obvious by the sounds she was making that Lena was incredibly close to orgasm and Maggie did not want to be responsible for interrupting... on the other hand, she felt that she couldn't exactly stand there and wait for them to finish. Alex still hadn't moved. 

'That's it Kara, right there, _oh god'_ Lena panted out. 

Maggie made up her mind; she gently tugged on Alex's sleeve and slowly manoeuvred her backwards out of the apartment. 

A sharp smack echoed through the room as Kara's palm connected with Lena's arse, quickly followed by Lena crying out as she rode through her release. 

'Nope!' Alex yelped out, much louder than intended, having come out of her stupor, 'did not need to see _that.'_

Two heads immediately shot round in surprise that they were not alone and Kara's eyes went as wide as Alex's as they met. She gently slipped out of Lena and pulled the blanket off the couch to cover her still twitching wife. 

'What... why... when?' Kara stuttered out. 

Alex covered her eyes with one hand and waved the other one in the general direction of where there was a tangle of Lena and Kara's limbs, 'dinner plans. Guessing you forgot?'

Maggie just looked between all three women, a slightly amused smirk on her face. She bent down to pick up the bag of Chinese food Alex had dropped and walked further into the apartment. 

'Guessing you two have worked up quite an appetite...' she said with big grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last one I will be able to do for a while- I'm heading out on my honeymoon tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw this post on tumblr; Let's be real, a drunk Lena has absolutely asked Kara for a threesome with Supergirl. Most awkward moment of Kara's life (especially given they weren't even dating at that point, just having a gal pals night). And then Lena woke up hungover with Kara sitting by her bedside and looking at her strangely. And Lena opened her eyes, saw Kara's expression, and let her aching head bury itself in the pillow. "Oh god what did I say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the messages about my Honeymoon! I wrote this one at the airport on the way home after seeing a post on tumblr. As always, feel free to come say hi on tumblr- I have the same username :)

Lena sat with her feet curled up underneath her as she leaned over to place the now empty bottle of wine next to the one they had polished off earlier that evening.

Kara watched as Lena's tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on carefully placing it on the table without knocking over the other bottle. She let out a small chuckle at the triumphant look on Lena's face when she managed to set it down.

'Sooooooo' Lena drawled, a flirty look in her eye, 'tell me something about Kara Danvers that I don't know...'

Kara thought for a moment; there was obviously quite a big thing that Lena didn't know, but was pretty sure that she didn't want to tell Lena she was Supergirl while she was intoxicated. 'I'm stronger than I look...' Kara stated, deciding to go with the truth.

'Nooo!' Lena giggled out and placed her hand on Kara's bicep, 'I meant something more naughty! Like... wow, you weren't kidding about being strong...' Lena squeezed the bicep beneath her hand, momentarily distracted.

'I... uh...' Kara stuttered out, unable to concentrate on anything other than the feeling of Lena's hand on her arm.

'Oh! I know!' Lena gasped and wriggled so that she was sitting on her knees. 'Which celebrity would you sleep with given the chance?'

'I... don't know...' Kara shrugged as she waved her arms about. She didn't really have an answer, because there was only one person she wanted to sleep with; the beautiful CEO of L Corp who was utterly giggly and adorable when drunk.

'Oh come on!' Lena protested, 'there's seriously not anyone you've imagined having sex with? No one that you have fantasised about...' she lowered her voice 'while touching yourself?'

Kara blushed.

'Yes!' Lena exclaimed, pointing a finger at Kara, 'you totally have! Spill.'

Kara blushed even harder. There was no way on this Earth, or any other planet, that she was going to admit to Lena that it was Lena herself who was the subject of her fantasies.

'Ok, how about I go first?' Lena queried, worried that she had made Kara too uncomfortable.

Kara nodded and smiled.

'Ok, so mine is a total cliché, but in my defence, she is a bit of a Lesbian icon...' Lena started before giggling. 'And she is lovely in person!'

Kara felt a pang of jealousy go through her as Lena admitted to having met her crush.

'I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with Supergirl?' Lena continued to babble, unaware of the wide eyed look that appeared on Kara's face. 'You must have thought about it; don't tell me you haven't. Everyone I know has thought about what it would be like to spend one night with her.'

Kara didn't know what to say; this was verging on being the most awkward conversation of her life, including the time Alex attempted to have the 'the talk' with her shortly after coming to Earth.

'Do you think she can make her tongue vibrate?' Lena mused, wine glass once again in her hand.

'Wh...what?!' Kara spluttered out.

'Do you think she can make her tongue vibrate?' Lena repeated. 'She does have super speed... I mean... just imagine!'

Kara was desperately trying to figure a way out of this particular conversation and thought it couldn't get any more awkward when Lena squealed.

'Oh! You know her! Kara, you could make this happen! Do you think she'd be interested in me? Does she even like women?' Lena's latest train of thought caused her to stop.

'I... er... well... yes' Kara finally stuttered out before mentally kicking herself.

A grin crossed Lena's face before she let out a small gasp.

'And how exactly would you know that? Kara Danvers are you telling me that you have fulfilled the fantasy of pretty much every citizen of National City and taken the ridiculously beautiful Kryptonian to bed?' Lena's eyebrow raised up, expectingly awaiting an answer.

Kara didn't know what to say, she was too hung up on the fact that Lena had inadvertently called her 'ridiculously beautiful.'

Lena decided to take Kara's silence as confirmation. 'You did!' She exclaimed as she slapped Kara's arm. Lena tilted her head and pursed her lips in thought, 'well by all means, the more the merrier' she shrugged and drank from her wine glass.

Kara's mouth fell open in shock, had Lena just implied the 'three' of them get together?

'I mean, Supergirl has good taste if she's gone to bed with you, and I can't really argue with that, so if you would be interested in me joining you two..?' Lena winked.

Kara was pretty sure she couldn't blush any harder at this point. What is the correct response when your crush propositions you and your alter ego for a threesome?

'Just throwing it out there' Lena grinned and bit her lip, 'and on that note, I think it's time for bed!' Lena leans over the side of the sofa for her bag and starts to fumble for her phone.

'Lena, it's far too late to call your driver, just crash here for the night...' Kara giggled as Lena attempted the put the password into her phone for the third time, relieved that they had stopped talking about threesomes with Supergirl.

'Oooh, trying to get me into your bed already? You guna call Supergirl?' Lena flirted.

Kara shook her head and stood up. She held her hand out to Lena to help her too her feet, but misjudged just how unstable the drunk woman was and ended up having to catch Lena from falling down.

Lena just giggled before lowing her voice to the husky tone that drove Kara mad; 'my hero' she intoned.

Lena righted herself and headed towards the bedroom, stripping off the dress she had worn. 'Just showing you what you and Supergirl are missing out on!' she called over her shoulder before turning round and shimmying at Kara in just her underwear.

Kara's breath hitched in her throat as Lena's breats jiggled. She decided that a drunk, flirty Lena Luthor was going to be the death of her.

Kara quickly gathered up the bottles and glasses and placed them in the kitchen before heading through to her bedroom. Once there, she was greeted with the sight of Lena passed out in her bed, gently snoring, still in just her underwear. Kara giggled and changed into her pyjamas before climbing in next to Lena.

The following morning Lena woke to a brightly lit room, wincing at the sunlight hit her face. She rolled over and discovered Kara looking at her with an amused look on her face.

Lena realised that she was in Kara's bed, which wasn't too unusual; their wine nights had been known to go on late, but being clad only in her underwear was definitely new!

  
'Morning' she croaked out, 'what?' she questioned, upon seeing Kara's face.

Kara just smiled.

'Oh god' Lena buried her face into her pillow, 'what did I say last night' she mumured out.

Kara reached over to her bedside table and picked up the cup of coffee she had brought in for Lena.

'That bad, huh?' Lena winced as she took the mug from Kara.

'Well, it's not every night I get propositioned into asking Supergirl for a threesome...' Kara started.

'Oh god' Lena moaned, 'this is why I shouldn't drink...' She looked at Kara, fear filling her eyes, 'are we ok?' She was worried that she had overstepped their friendship.

'Of course we are Lena' Kara smiled and stood to go and get Lena a glass of water and some asprin.

Lena smiled back relieved.

'But maybe refrain from asking Supergirl if her tongue can vibrate next time you see her?' Kara smirked as she left the bedroom, unable to resist.

Lena buried her face in the pillows again and groaned.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Before Kara asks Lena to marry her, she pays a visit to Lillian. Up to you whether Kara visits Lillian in prison or at the cemetary.

Kara walked through the cemetery, shaded by the trees that had been planted on either side of the walkway. She had been a little distracted when she had left the jewellery shop and had just flown about aimlessly; she was a little surprised to find herself at the gates to the cemetery, but felt her subconscious was trying to tell her something.

She followed the path until she saw the large mausoleum on her left, ‘Luthor’ engraved into the stone above the doorway. She entered and looked along the wall until she spotted the plaque she was looking for; ‘Lillian Luthor.’

* * *

_The showdown between Cadmus and the DEO was taking place; agents were fighting henchmen, but eerily calm, in the centre of it all, stood Lillian Luthor._

_‘Go ahead and pull the trigger’ Lillian sneered at the woman pointing the gun at her._

_Lena stood completely still, jaw clenched, gun raised as she stared at her mother, trying to feel as calm inside as she looked on the outside._

_‘Lena… no!’ Supergirl cried out as she ran towards Lena, ‘you are so much better than this.’_

_Lena felt her hands wobble as Supergirl implored her not to fire and she prayed her mother hadn’t noticed._

_‘See; you can’t do it,’ Lillian crowed triumphantly, ‘and that is why you’ll never be a Luthor.’_

_The words washed over Lena as the gun fell from her grip and hits the ground. She could hear Lillian berating her, but the words washed over her, only white noise in her head._

_Supergirl stepped forwards, moving to place herself between Lena and Lillian, but at the last moment, bent to pick up the gun. It feels cool in her hand, lighter than she expected and she marvels that an instrument so tiny could tear so many families apart._

_She shakily raised the gun to eye level and heard Lena gasp behind her._

_‘Well, I have to say this is unexpected,’ Lillian taunted, ‘go on Supergirl, pull the trigger and take a life. Prove to the world that you are everything I have tried to tell them you are.’_

_Lena pressed her back to the caped hero in front of her, close enough to whisper in her ear; ‘Supergirl, please, you don’t kill.’_

_Supergirl couldn’t look at Lena, for fear of breaking down. ‘For you I would…’ she whispered, barely audible, one hand dropping to her side, the gun still pointing at Lillian._

_Lena entwined her fingers with Supergirl’s, holding back the sobs threatening to overtake her body._

_‘Supergirl, if you fire the gun, she wins,’ Lena took a deep breath gambling everything on her next sentence, ‘Kara, you are better than that.’_

_Kara froze as Lena uses her real name._

_A shot rang out, taking both women by surprise and they watched as Lillian fell to the floor, a bullet hole in her forehead._

_Kara stared at the gun in her hand and turns to Lena in shock. Before she can say anything, a figure clad in black runs past and skids on their knees in front of the body, before pulling their helmet off._

_‘I took the shot, Lillian Luthor is dead.’ Alex informs the DEO before turning towards where Lena and Kara stood, their fingers still entwined. There are tears in her eyes as she slowly stands and walks towards them, once she is close enough, she takes the gun from where it is hanging limply at Kara’s side._

_‘I couldn’t let you do it,’ Alex confessed as the tears flow down her cheeks, ‘I couldn’t let you take a life. There would be no coming back from it. I had to protect you.’_

_Kara launched herself into Alex’s arms and buried her face into the crook of Alex’s neck. Lena stays still, continuing to process the night’s events._

_‘Lena… I’m… I’m so sorry’ Alex implored, holding her hand out to Lena. A few seconds later Lena is enveloped by the Danvers Sisters and finally allows the tears to fall._

* * *

Kara ran her fingers over the gold leafed name and sighed. She plunged her hand into her coat pocket, her fingers wrapping themselves round the black velvet box.

‘I bought this today,’ Kara started, speaking out loud, ‘I bought this for the most amazing woman I have ever met, because I want to spend the rest of our lives together, because she is… simply wonderful’

Kara opened the jewellery box to reveal a large solitaire diamond set into a band of white gold. So many feelings overcame Kara as she gazed at the ring; her love for Lena, the sadness at not being able to always protect Lena from being a Luthor, the giddiness of what proposing meant for them, at permanently tying their lives together, but above all, Kara felt pride; pride for the person Lena was despite the numerous obstacles that had been put in her place, pride at her ability to rise above them all.

Kara snapped the lid of the ring box shut and replaced it in her coat pocket and once again looked upon the name of the woman who had made Lena’s life so difficult.

‘You said she’s not a Luthor. You taunted her about never being a Luthor. She is so much more than you ever gave her credit for. She wanted so desperately your love and approval and you denied her that.’ Kara clenched her fists as she felt her anger bubbling inside her, ‘she flourished, _in spite_ of everything you did, she flourished to be such a beautiful, loving, caring person.’

Kara found herself pacing slightly, her hands waving around as she continued to rant; ‘you starved her of affection. How could you do that!? And when she needed you most, when Lex descended into madness and she was desperate for another human being to help her, to _support_ her, you shut her out.’

She felt tears filling her eyes as she let everything she had ever felt about Lillian pour out of her. ‘I could have forgiven your anti-alien rhetoric, it would have been difficult, but I would have done it for Lena’s sake… but I can’t forgive what you did to her.’

Kara shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes; she felt a sense of relief from finally spilling her emotions about Lillian, but she had to focus on what was important; building a life with Lena, which started with proposing.

Kara headed out of the mausoleum, but turned back towards Lillian’s name one final time; ‘she never stopped loving you, you know?’ she said softly before heading back out into the sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr under Kassebaum :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena decides to get a tattoo of Kara's crest in a very intimate area. Healing time is twelve weeks. Kara wonders why Lena doesn't want Kara to touch her. Kara always means to ask but Lena distracts her by satisfying her until she's seeing stars

Lena sat down and winced slightly; she realistically had known how much a brand new tattoo would hurt, but she still found herself slightly unprepared for just how _tender_ she currently felt. She found herself questioning her sanity for the fourth time that afternoon for deciding to get the rather small tattoo, just below her bikini line.

Every time she moved, the tiny House of El crest ached and made Lena suck her breath in rather sharply.

She had been told that the tattoo would take twelve weeks to heal, which seemed reasonable enough, until Lena remembered she wanted the tattoo to be a surprise for Kara, which meant her girlfriend couldn’t see her without her knickers for _twelve weeks._ That, Lena decided, was going to be an issue.

That evening, Kara flopped onto the bed next to Lena, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her fingers started trailing patterns over Lena’s stomach, occasionally dipping under her top to dance across the bare skin.

Lena placed down her book and turned her head to face Kara, a smirk on her lips, a quip on her tongue, but found her lips suddenly pressed against Kara’s. Lena deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping across Kara’s lips to gain entry. Kara shifted slightly, her knee moving between Lena’s legs, which caused Lena to still momentarily as she remembered her new tattoo.

In one decisive movement, Lena rolled, gently pushing Kara back onto the bed and moved to straddle her hips. Lena slowly drew her top over her head and grinned at the way Kara drank in her form. Kara moved to sit up, to undo the buttons on Lena’s trousers, but Lena took Kara’s wrists in hers.

‘Uh uh’ she tutted and moved Kara’s hands away from her, ‘let me look after you darling.’

Kara grinned, assuming she’d be able to return the favour, and settled back as Lena slowly undressed her, kissing each piece of newly revealed skin.

She convulsed as Lena nipped at her abs, and squirmed as Lena trailed kisses from her navel, lower and lower until Kara let out a small gasp as Lena ran her tongue over her clit.

Kara tangled her hand into Lena’s hair, her head rolling back against the pillow as her girlfriend continued to gently tease her with her tongue.

She looked down and locked eyes with Lena, who raised an eyebrow and brought up two fingers, slipping them easily into Kara.

Kara moaned as Lena set up a slow pace, fingers pumping at a deliberate pace to keep Kara on the edge, while slightly increasing the pressure with her tongue.

Lena continued this pace, waiting for Kara to ask for more, to _beg_ for more.

‘Pl… please Lena’ Kara eventually relented, ‘I need _more.’_

Lena sped up her fingers, curling them as Kara panted above her. She felt the grip in her hair tighten and Kara’s thighs clench as Kara’s hips bucked, riding Lena’s face.

Kara came with a loud cry, repeating Lena’s name over and over again as her orgasm shook through her body.

Lena didn’t let up and continued to flick her tongue over Kara’s clit, coaxing her through her second orgasm.

As Kara’s body convulsed for the second time, Lena crawled her way back up the bed to scoop the twitching Kryptonian into her arms.

‘Gimme five mins’ Kara mumbled, ‘and I can return the favour’

‘Just sleep darling’ Lena chuckled, stroking Kara’s hair.

Less than five minutes later Lena heard low snores from beneath the blonde curls strewn all over the pillow.

Lena found that she could keep up the same pattern of behaviour over the next few nights, but feared Kara would call her out on it soon enough.

Thankfully Lena was able to distract Kara for a few weeks; diverting her attention from the fact Lena hadn’t let her touch her in two weeks. It was simple enough at first; she made sure to wear Kara’s favourite bras; the ones that pushed up her breasts and encased them in lace.

She had to get slightly more inventive when Kara questioned why Lena kept wearing her more risqué underwear, but she wasn’t a genius for nothing, and distracted Kara by providing a rather sensual lap dance.

Massages had also been used to ensure her tattoo remained a secret, but Lena was starting to feel guilty about not telling Kara, plus she was only three weeks into the twelve it would take to heal; she wasn’t sure she would survive that long.

Kara had picked up that there was something Lena was keeping from her, but she couldn’t lie; she was loving all of Lena’s distraction techniques. After all, there was no way she was quizzing Lena when she was dressed in a black lace corset with a garter belt.

Kara debated using her x-ray vision, but decided that if it was serious enough, Lena would have told her.

Finally, Lena’s tattoo healed and Lena was ready to cry with relief. As she hadn’t allowed Kara to touch her, Lena hadn’t let herself come at her own hands. She was frustrated beyond belief and couldn’t wait to show Kara her tattoo.

Kara landed on the balcony of Lena’s penthouse and followed the dim flickering light to the bedroom. Upon entering, she discovered Lena laid out on the bed, wearing only one of _her_ checked shirts, bathed in candlelight. Her skin was luminescent as the candles scattered around the room flickered.

‘There’s been something I’ve wanted to show you for a while…’ Lena started.

‘Does this have something to do with why I have had, in my estimation, roughly a thousand orgasms in the past twelve weeks?’ Kara questioned.

‘You noticed…’ Lena bit her lip.

‘I’m not complaining!’ Kara grinned.

Lena smirked back and slowly lifted the bottom of the shirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Kara gulped.

Lena continued to raise the shirt until it was high enough to show the small crest tattooed on her lower pubic bone.

Kara stepped closer to take a look and looked up at Lena, eyes wide. ‘Is that..?’ she questioned.

Lena nodded.

‘Can I..?’ Kara didn’t finish the sentence; instead her fingers hovered over the black ink.

Lena nodded again.

Kara gently ran her fingers over the small tattoo, looking up at Lena again when she whined at the contact and her hips bucked slightly.

Kara giggled at the reaction her fingertips had caused, but stifled it when Lena cocked an eyebrow.

‘It’s been twelve weeks Kara; twelve weeks in which I have been unbelievably turned on, but not let myself come…’ Lena stated seriously.

‘You’ve not even touched yourself?’ Kara asked incredulously.

‘I thought that would be a little hypocritical as I was not letting you touch me…’ Lena reasoned.

‘You’re so wet…’ Kara marvelled as she slid her fingers down a little further, running them through Lena’s folds.

‘Twelve. Weeks.’ Lena husked at Kara slipped two fingers into her and quickly sought to bring her to release.

It didn’t take long until Lena was wrecked; panting, writhing, _begging_ Kara to fuck her; fuck her deeper, fuck her harder.

Kara obliged and Lena toppled over the edge, Kara’s name on her lips.

Kara spooned Lena as she shuddered through the aftershocks of her orgasm, her fingers trailing down Lena’s body until they were ghosting over the tattoo.

‘Do you understand what this means?’ Kara whispered, unsure if Lena was aware of the full implications of having her crest permanently etched into her skin.

‘It means I’m yours forever’ Lena stated simply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr under Kassebaum :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy your writing style! Supercorp prompt: we now know Lena is actually 24, how would Kara, Alex, Maggie etc... find this out and would her being so young change how reluctant the superfriends are to trust her? I havent seen an author tackle this age canon issue with Lena being even younger than Kara.

Lena looks up as Jess knocks and enters her office, a certain blonde with the ability to mimic sunshine in tow.

‘Thanks Jess’ Lena smiles as Kara comes to stand in front of her and waves a small paper bag at her.

‘Donuts?’ Lena questions.

‘I’ve seen the news, it seemed like a donut kinda situation...’ Kara offered as she jiggled the bag.

Lena sighed deeply, one of the scientists for L. Corp had been using the company’s resources to work on a _side project_ , one that involved creating weapons to ‘protect’ people from aliens. NCPD had carried out a raid on the scientist’s apartment and once the weapons had been uncovered it hadn’t taken long for some of the lower level news outlets to jump to conclusions, linking the Luthor name and the anti-alien rhetoric.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, ‘I have no idea what I need to do to distance myself from my family name. No, that’s not true… there _is_ no way. I will always be a Luthor.’

Kara held out the bag of donuts and Lena took it with a smile. She headed towards the couch and sat down, taking out one of the donuts and passing the bag back to Kara.

‘I mean, this isn’t what I signed up for! Did I want to help run Luthor Corp when I was younger? Of course! But that was long before I realised what being a Luthor actually meant.’ Lena tore little pieces off of her glazed donut and alternated between popping them into her mouth and waving her hand around in exasperation. ‘Now? I’m running a company that no one wants me to run, purely based upon my last name… I’m only twenty four for god sake! This is not quite how I imagined life after graduation; continually cleaning up the disaster trail left behind by my family...’

Kara listened; she knew Lena just needed to rant and there were very few people in her life who Lena could let go with. She paused as something Lena said registered just as she was about to take a big bite of her donut.

‘What?’ Kara questioned.

‘Huh?’ Lena responded, stopped in the middle of her train of thought.

‘How old did you say you are?’ Kara replied, sure she had misheard.

‘I’m twenty four...’ Lena said slowly, confused as to why Kara felt the need to clarify her age.

‘Twenty four...’ Kara repeated, somewhat dumbfounded.

‘Yes! Kara, are you ok?’ Lena asked, starting to get a little concerned.

‘I just didn’t realise you we’re that young!’ Kara replied sheepishly, ‘I’d always assumed you were older than me what with running L. Corp and having a Masters degree.’

‘Two Masters degrees’ Lena grinned.

‘You’re just… so… _young!’_ Kara giggled, ‘are you sure you should be running L. Corp without adult supervision?’

Lena rolled her eyes. ‘Are you sure you’re ok getting up to my office, or do I need to install a chair lift for you?’ Lena teased back.

The banter continued until Kara had to leave; as she walked towards the lift, she couldn’t help but think about the amount of pressure that was on Lena for someone so young.

The following day Kara had lunch with Alex and Maggie and as per usual, the conversation shifted round to work related topics.

‘You should have seen the stash of weapons this guy had been building’ Maggie said, shaking her head, ‘we don’t think he actually managed to sell any, but things could have gotten really bad...’

‘How’s Lena?’ Alex asked, ‘Did she really not know what was going on in her own company?’

‘Seriously?’ Kara asked incredulously.

‘Ok! I know, but I still have to ask!’ Alex replied defensively.

‘She’s navigating the PR nightmare; I went to see her yesterday, took her some sweet treats to help. I think she just feels so helpless at times; nothing she does will ever be good enough… She’s spent her entire life being told she’s not really a Luthor by the family she was desperate to be a part of, and now spends her whole time being told all she is _is_ a Luthor. I really wish I could help somehow...’

Maggie and Alex shared a look; it was obvious that Kara has a bit of a crush on the Luthor, but they had decided not to push it, but rather let Kara figure things out by herself.

‘Oh!’ Kara said with a mouthful of fries, ‘did you know that she’s only twenty four?’

‘What?!’

‘No...’

Kara nodded, ‘She’s twenty four and running a multi billion dollar company by herself. She has no family _and_ the only two people she considers to be her friends are actually the same person!’

‘Invite her to a film night’ Alex offered, ‘look, you trust her and that’s enough for me. Invite her and we can get to know her.’

Kara’s stomach flipped at the thought of including Lena at a Superfriends night and she quickly texted Lena, asking if she was free that weekend.

Lena felt slightly nervous as she walked towards Kara’s apartment; on the other side of that door were Kara’s friends and family, one of whom had arrested her... She gave herself a pep talk, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She couldn’t help the grin that crossed her face the moment she saw Kara open the door. She placed her bag down and headed towards the sofa to sit among Kara’s friends.

Kara followed behind, quickly poured Lena a glass of wine in the kitchen which Lena took gratefully and introduced all her friends. She went to take a sip of her wine but paused when she heard a teasing voice;

‘Ms. Luthor, I’m gunna need to see some ID; can’t have any underage shenanigans taking place with me present...’ Maggie winked.

Winn squeaked and James covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle.

Lena paused for a second before it dawned on her; if her age had been a shock to Kara, it must have come as a bit of a surprise to the rest of them.

Kara slapped Maggie on the arm and shot her a look, before sitting down next to Lena

‘We have a selection of films to pick from’ Winn pipped up from his cushion on the floor.

‘There are some horror films in there, so we got you this...’ Maggie grinned as Alex leaned over the side of the couch to pick up the bag she had placed there earlier and popped it on the table in front of Lena.

Kara’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as her sister and Maggie as they both tried really hard to keep from giggling.

Lena raised an eyebrow and reached for the bag, she laughed when she saw what was inside; a cuddly dinosaur.

‘That way, you have something to protect you, if you get scared during the film...’

‘Guuuuys’ Kara whined, ‘you promised to behave!’

‘Look Little Danvers, we’ve spent the last few months thinking Lena was nearly thirty, and kinda treating her as such...’ Maggie started to explain, ‘now we know that she is in fact the baby of the group!’

‘It’s fine Kara’ Lena interrupted, ‘the teasing- it’s kinda nice… to be treated as Lena, rather than a Luthor.’

‘If you’re sure..?’ Kara asked concerned.

‘I am. Plus...’ Lena dropped her voice to a whisper, her heart racing as she leaned in closer to Kara, ‘if I _do_ happen to get scared during the film, I can always cuddle up to you instead...’

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Continuation of when Lena returns from Paris. When they both go to Tokyo. 
> 
> (Follow up to Chapter 13)

Lena looked subtly down at her watch; the merger meeting was supposed to have finished over thirty minutes ago- the sale had been settled hours ago, but the company L. Corp was going into business with felt the need to continue to explain why it was such a _beneficial_ merger. It was taking all of Lena’s will power to continue to pay attention.

Lena’s phone lit up next to her, breaking her concentration on the presentation that was happening in front of her;

_Hey, I thought your meeting was supposed to have finished by now?_

Lena smiled; she loved that Kara had ‘convinced’ her to let her to come along this time, but they hadn’t been able to spend too much time together. They had planned to go out for a meal tonight- Lena looked at her watch and cursed; they were probably going to have to postpone the meal.

_I’m sorry darling, the meeting wont end! We’re probably not going to make our reservation._

She could almost picture Kara’s pout upon reading the message.

A couple of minutes later Lena was distracted by her phone lighting up again. This time, a picture of the bed in their hotel room popped up, a pair of black four inch heels, black lace underwear and a garter belt on the duvet.

_That’s a shame…_

Lena felt her face flush slightly and was very grateful she was sitting at the back of the conference room. Just as she was about to reply, applause filled the room as the presentation finally came to a close.

Lena placed her phone down and stood to shake the hands of those she would now be working with.

It took another twenty minutes to exchange pleasantries with the employees of the latest addition to L. Corp, and just as Lena thought she was finally free to go home to Kara, a waitress arrived with a tray of drinks. Lena scooped up her phone to message Kara;

_They’re having celebration drinks. I’ll be back asap, I promise I’ll make it up to you._

Lena picked up a glass of champagne and toasted to the future of L. Corp; she was rather pleased with the deal- with the new technology at her disposal she could truly work towards turning L. Corp into a force for good.

She nearly spat out her mouth of champagne at the next photo that came through; Kara had put on the underwear from earlier and had sent a picture of her cleavage.

_Are you sure I can’t entice you to come back earlier?_

Lena groaned; she couldn’t leave immediately, that would be considered rude, but her girlfriend was currently alone in their hotel room clad in the most sinfully delicious underwear she had ever seen.

_Give me 15 mins and I’ll be in a taxi…_

Lena calculated that she couldn’t leave any earlier that that, so started moving round the room to interact with people and say her goodbyes.

Finally, just over fifteen minutes later, Lena was sat in the back of a taxi clenching her thighs together as the latest image from Kara lit up her screen; Kara was reclined back on the couch in their suite, her fingers disappearing down the top of her lace panties.

_Hurry back, or I’ll have to start without you…_

Lena was out of the taxi before it had even fully stopped and thrust some money at the driver before striding into the hotel and towards the elevator.

She managed to send a quick message to Kara to tell her she was on her way up and walked quickly towards their hotel room the moment the doors opened.

She used her key card to open the door and walked through, expecting to see Kara on the couch. The living room was empty. Lena placed her bag down and hung up her coat, thinking her girlfriend must be in the bedroom, when her phone lit up once again;

_Strip._

Lena inhaled sharply. Kara obviously wanted to be in control.

Another message appeared on the screen;

_Wait by the couch._

Lena removed her heels and placed them by the door, her shirt and skirt quickly followed, folded neatly and placed on the nearby armchair. She paused for a moment contemplating whether to keep her underwear on or not, before deciding that the command to _strip_ would mean removing everything. Her underwear joined the rest of her clothes and Lena padded barefoot towards the centre of the room, scrunching her toes into the soft rug.

Lena considered where to sit, before realising _exactly_ what Kara wanted from her; she wanted her pliant and waiting, she wanted her willing and submissive. Lena was only too happy to oblige; her week had been full off too many decisions that affected too many people, she just wanted to not have to _think._

She sank to her knees by the couch and waited.

In the bedroom Kara had heard Lena _finally_ return and sent the message with the demand to strip. She heard the sharp inhale followed by the sound of a zip being lowered. She heard the sound of footfalls on the soft rug and knew Lena was waiting for her. She picked up the silk tie she had placed at the bottom of the bed and walked out to meet her girlfriend.

Kara hummed in appreciation as she saw Lena on her knees, her back towards Kara; it seemed that Lena was looking for the same kind of night that Kara had been hoping for.

The moment Lena heard the sound of heels on the wooden floor, a shiver ran down her spine in anticipation. There were no other sounds in the room aside from the steady clack of Kara’s heels as she walked towards Lena.

‘You brought me all the way to Tokyo and then cancelled our plans for this evening...’ Kara said, breaking the silence. She leaned over behind Lena and ran her tongue over the shell of Lena’s ear, ‘I was so looking forward to wearing this particular set of underwear for you, but as you bailed on me, you don’t get to see it...’

Lena whined, but didn’t move. Suddenly her world was plunged into darkness as Kara tied the silk blindfold round her head. ‘Is that ok?’ she said softly, checking in with Lena and smiled when she saw Lena nod.

‘Good girl’ she husked and bit gently on Lena’s earlobe before moving to sit on the couch in front of Lena. ‘Now, you promised to make it up to me…’ Kara left the sentence unfinished, hoping that Lena would figure out the rest.

Kara watched as Lena thought though her options before slowly easing forward on her knees, her hands guiding her until they came to rest on Kara’s knees. She pushed them open and slowly kissed her way up Kara’s right leg until she heard Kara’s breath hitch. Lena pulled away and felt her way back down to Kara’s other knee and repeated the process.

When she reached the apex of Kara’s thighs she gently ran her tongue over the material damp with Kara’s arousal.

Kara moaned above her as Lena continued to teasingly stroke the lace with her tongue, her own hand coming up to lazily graze her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

Lena contemplated tying to remove Kara’s panties, but decided that trying to do so while blindfolded, especially as Kara was still wearing the garter belt, was not going to end well. Instead, she ghosted her fingers up each of Kara’s legs, and hooked one set of her fingers underneath the damp material, pulling to one side, while stroking Kara’s clit with her other fingers.

Lena felt Kara’s fingers tangle themselves into her hair, gently pushing her forwards once again. Lena resumed her earlier position, but made longer, harder strokes with her tongue, lapping at Kara’s soaked folds.

‘I need you inside...’ Kara panted out, her hips canting slightly to allow Lena better access.

Lena obliged and slipped two fingers in, moaning as she felt Kara stretch to accommodate them.

‘Faster’ Kara demanded and Lena increased her speed, listening to Kara falling apart above her. She grazed her teeth over Kara’s clit and immediately soothed it with her tongue and Kara bucked.

‘Fuck… Lena’ Kara gasped out as she glanced down; the sight on Lena of her knees, blindfolded, pushing her closer to the edge.

Upon hearing the obscenity leave Kara’s lips, Lena curled her fingers and sucked hard; Kara came with a loud cry, her back arching off the couch.

Lena remained on her knees until she felt Kara feel for the knot in the blindfold.

‘Keep your eyes closed- it’ll be bright’ Kara murmured as she removed the silk tie.

Lena was thankful for the dim lights and slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to readjust.

Lena marvelled at the sight that greeted her; Kara in black lace and stockings with mussed hair from sex- she looked like a goddess.

‘Come on’ Kara held out her hand to help Lena to her feet, ‘the bed must be comfier; although, I do quite like you on your knees...’

Lena chuckled and at the last moment reached for the silk blindfold; Kara looked at her quizzically.

‘I rather liked it...’ Lena explained as she headed towards the bedroom.

Kara grinned as she followed her girlfriend and wondered when it would be a good time to bring up the fact she had brought multiple silk ties with her…


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Kara comes home to see Lena and their toddler in a makeshift fort.

 

Kara landed softly on the balcony that Lena had insisted be installed when they moved into their new house; it was out of sight and meant that Kara didn’t have to worry about being seen when Supergirl was needed.

She entered the hallway, unclipping her cape as she walked towards the bedroom. Kara hung it up; there had been too many discussions with Lena about just leaving her cape pooled on the floor, she quickly changed and headed towards the kitchen where her nose was telling her Lena had been baking cookies.

With three cookies in her mouth and two more stashed in her pocket for later, Kara wandered towards the living room where she knew she would find her wife and daughter. What she didn’t expect was to see an expertly made fort taking up the majority of the room; chairs had been carefully stacked upon tables and what Kara estimated was the entirely of their linen collection was hung, tied and secured in place.

‘Someone’s been busy!’ Kara smiled as she surveyed what could only be her wife’s handiwork.

She heard a giggle from inside the fort and her heart melted. Suddenly a head popped up through the middle and Lena beamed as she saw Kara. She was dressed in one of Kara’s checked shirts, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

‘Jess wanted to build a fort...’ Lena explained waving her hands around.

‘Mommy helped meeeee!’ a little voice yelled from inside.

‘Hey Munchkin!’ Kara giggled, ‘can I come in the fort?’

‘Password!’ was the yelled response. ‘No helping’ Jess added pointedly, looking at Lena.

Lena looked down at the little four year old who was standing with hands on her hips and chuckled; it was amazing at times how much she mirrored Kara in her stance, but the attitude; she was becoming more and more like her namesake everyday.

Lena remembered confronting her secretary, her _friend,_ after she realised how many ‘accidental’ dinners with Kara Jess had sent them on, finally forcing them to admit their feelings for each other. Jess had chuckled, _for a genius it took you a long time to realise love was right in front of you,_ which had caused Lena to laugh loudly. She had brushed off any thanks Lena had tried to bestow on her and jokingly told her they could name their first child after her… and so they had.

‘Cookie!’ Kara yelled out as she pulled out one of the cookies from her pocket.

There was a slight giggle as one side of the fort wobbled slightly.

‘OK, not cookie… How about Hippopotamus!’ Kara tried, thinking about the book Jess was currently obsessed with, demanding it be read every night.

‘Nope!’

Kara looked at Lena, utterly unsure of what the brilliant mind of their daughter had come up with. Lena grinned and subtly brushed her hand over her chest.

‘Supergirl!’ Kara smiled as she realised the hint her wife was giving her.

‘Yes!’ Jess squealed, ‘you can come in!’

Kara floated over the arm of the sofa to where the entrance seemed to be, before crawling in to finally see her daughter. Jess met her at the doorway and excitedly pulled her through, pointing out the various ‘sections’ to the fort. There was an area for colouring in, one corner had most of the cushions from the sofa and a small collection of books and the small chess set Lena had brought from her penthouse was also set up.

‘It’s nearly your bedtime Jess’ Lena said softly, knowing the argument that was about to occur.

True to form, Jess pouted, the spitting image of Kara.

‘How about we read a book in here, then you can go up?’ Lena suggested.

Jess nodded and reached over to pick up her favourite book; _Hugo the Hippopotamus_ and snuggled in between her mothers, helping to turn the pages and giggling at the various voices they made.

When Kara closed the book, Jess immediately reached for another, deciding to try and push her luck.

‘Jessica Alexandra Luthor’ Lena called out pointedly, ‘we had a deal.’

Jess scrunched her nose up at hearing her full name and opened her mouth to protest.

‘Uh huh’ Kara interjected, ‘up to bed, come on.’

Jess sighed but made her way out of the fort, taking her book with her. Her mothers followed, bringing the rest of her belongings.

‘I’ll tidy up down here, you make sure she actually goes to sleep...’ Lena chuckled at Kara, knowing their daughter had a habit of pretending to sleep.

Kara scooped up Jess and carried the squealing toddler upstairs.

Lena sighed in contentmentas she tidied away the chess set and colouring in books at the domestic life she never thought she would end up with. She found herself wondering at times if it was all real; Kara as her wife and their beautiful daughter, it was something she never imagined happening because of her last name. The name Kara had insisted on taking when they got married;

_You’ve worked too hard to turn the Luthor name into one recognised for good._

_Your last name doesn’t define who you are._

_Lena Luthor is who I fell in love with; I love you because of it, not in spite of it._

_A Super and a Luthor; it has to be one of the greatest love stories ever told._

Lena was brought out of her musings by the sound of her wife coming down the stairs.

‘She’s asleep, actually asleep’ Kara clarified, ‘I’m going to grab us a drink’ she smiled as she headed back towards the kitchen.

Lena chuckled; it was obvious Kara was making another cookie stop. She leaned over the back of the sofa to switch on the fairy lights she had hung in the fort earlier, before turning off the main lights in the living room. She quickly slid off her jeans and crawled back into the fort to rearrange the pillows to lay down on, letting her hair out of the bun and running her fingers through it a few times.

‘Password!’ Lena playfully called out as she saw Kara approach the fort by the shadow on the sheets.

‘Supergirl’ Kara chuckled.

‘Uh huh’ Lena teased, ‘that was for the family fun fort earlier; this fort is strictly adults only...’

Kara stuck her head in the entrance, her breath hitching in her throat as she caught sight of her wife illuminated by the twinkling lights, clad only in her shirt and knickers.

‘You’re beautiful’ Kara husked out, slightly in awe.

‘Close enough’ Lena purred as Kara made her way towards her.

Kara crawled until her lips were millimetres from Lena; only closing the gap when she heard the spike in Lena’s heart rate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp Prompt What happens when, after a few weeks of Kara working for Lena, Kara walks in on Lena with her ex at her office. What methods will Lena use to convince Kara to talk to her again so she can explain? Will they tell each other how they feel? How far is Lena willing to go to show Kara & make her understand just how much she really means to her (& vice versa)?

When Lena heard that Kara had been fired from CatCo she felt terrible; after all, she was the one who had convinced Kara to publish her story online.

As fate would have it, an opportunity to help came up the following week; Jess wanted to take some vacation days as she had the bar exams coming up. Lena convinced Jess to take off the next few months, paid of course, to really focus on her exams, and assured her that she would find a temporary replacement, _and_ _that_ _yes she would fully vet them for any links to Cadmus,_ as Jess had opened her mouth to protest.

That evening over dinner, Lena mentioned to Kara that Jess was taking some time off. Kara paused for a moment and pursed her lips. ‘You know I could cover for Jess?’ Kara questioned, ‘I _was_ Cat Grant’s assistant, plus I’m kinda looking for a job...’

Lena had mulled it over, there was no question that Kara was more than qualified, plus she had encouraged her in the endeavour that got her fired… the problem was the unspoken nature of their relationship; the stolen glances, the flirtatious banter. If she was being truly honest, Lena wasn’t quite sure if they were friends out to dinner, or something _more…_

In the end Lena agreed to a trial period but was slightly worried about what adding a professional aspect to their relationship would mean.

Kara was a natural and had settled into her role with relative ease; Lena’s schedule ran in a very similar manner to Cat’s had. Nothing flustered her, nothing that is, until a red head wearing a very expensive Prada suit breezed towards Lena’s office.

‘Excuse me!’ Kara called out, ‘do you have an appointment with Ms. Luthor?’

‘I don’t need an appointment darling’ the woman replied, the British accent dripping from her lips, ‘Lena always has time for me.’

Without another word, the woman pushed the door to Lena’s office open. Kara was up from behind her desk as fast as she could while still appearing human.

‘Kara, where was the place you wanted to try for lunch?’ Lena said upon hearing the door open, not looking up from her computer.

‘Is Kara your girlfriend or secretary?’ the intruder quizzed.

Lena looked up and her eyes widened in shock as she saw who was in her office. She purposefully left the question unanswered; _both..?_

‘Zoe?!’ Lena gasped in surprise and stood, smoothing down the front of her skirt, ‘you look amazing!’

‘Not too bad yourself Luthor’ Zoe replied, raking her eyes slowly over Lena’s body as she walked towards her.

Lena spotted Kara hovering in the doorway and felt a twinge of guilt. ‘Kara, this is Zoe Simmons’ Lena introduced, ‘CEO of -’

‘Simmons Industries’ Kara interrupted, ‘I _knew_ I recognised you...’

‘We knew each other back in Metropolis’ Lena explained, unsure of how much she wanted to divulge to Kara.

‘Oh, don’t play us down darling; you were my first love!’ Zoe chuckled, ‘we dated for three years before Lena made the move to National City to run L. Corp.’

Lena smiled and watched Kara’s reaction; she saw the slight widening of her eyes in surprise combined with a flash of what Lena could swear was jealously.

‘I’ll… er… leave you to it then’ Kara coughed out while backing out through the doorway. She sat back down behind her desk and sighed heavily; slightly unsure of what to do with the new information that Lena had had a romantic relationship with a woman. She had been harbouring a rather large crush on the youngest Luthor for a while, but just assumed nothing would ever come of it. She had been content to develop a close friendship with Lena, no matter how much she craved more. The news that Lena was open to dating women changed everything...

Kara decided to busy herself with sorting the documents needed for the press conference that weekend to distract herself from the fact that Lena was in her office with her rather attractive ex…

She suddenly swore under her breath as she realised the bulk of the information she needed was sitting on Lena’s desk from when she had given it to her the day before. She walked back towards Lena’s office and hesitate for a moment before knocking and quickly entering.

‘Ms. Luthor, I need the documents I gave- shit!’

Of everything she had expected to walk into, she had not expected to see her new boss, her friend, the woman she was really trying not to fall in love with, kissing the woman she had recently discovered was her ex.

‘I’m so sorry!’ Kara flustered and swiftly left the office, the image of the two women kissing, fingers caressing cheeks, firmly etched in her mind.

A few seconds later Zoe sauntered out of Lena’s office, wiping a smudge of brighter lipstick than the one she went in wearing off the corner of her mouth. She nodded and smiled in Kara’s direction before getting in the elevator.

Lena slinked out of her office a few moments later, coat over her arm, looking slightly embarrassed. ‘Did you still want to go for lunch?’ she questioned softly.

‘I have too much work Ms. Luthor’ Kara mumbled, unable to meet Lena’s gaze, ‘I’ll have something later.

‘Kara...’ Lena started, ‘I…’

‘It’s OK Ms. Luthor, I should have waited for you to call me in, rather than just barging in’ Kara breathed out slowly as she reached for one of her highlighters.

Lena sighed, her incredible IQ unable to put into words how much Kara meant to her, so left in search of food. A little while later, the bundle of documents finally finished and neatly piled on Lena’s desk, Kara decided to walk to Noonan’s for some lunch.

***

Lena returned from lunch to find Kara’s desk empty and her stomach churned; she had been hoping to talk to Kara, to explain herself. Seeing Zoe again, the easy manner in which they joked with each other had brought back a lot of memories. They had parted on good terms, both of them wanting to focus on running their families’ businesses, but a rush of excitement had led to a lapse in judgement.

She placed the paper bag with the sticky bun in on Kara’s desk and went back to her own to continue working, smiling sadly at the neatly arranged paperwork Kara had placed there.

Kara returned to her desk and stared at the sticky bun, unsure of what it meant. Was it an apology bun for being caught kissing her ex? Did Lena feel bad? _Why_ would she feel bad? Was it because she had feelings for someone else? Kara shook her head to bring herself out of the spiral of thoughts she was having.

‘Kara, can you come in here please’ the intercom buzzed.

Kara took a deep breath before rising from her chair. She reached the door and found herself hesitating again, unsure of whether she should knock or not. In the end she just pushed the door open and walked in to find Lena staring out of the window.

‘Yes Ms. Luthor?’ Kara said, trying to keep her voice even.

Lena whipped round upon hearing Kara’s voice, a smile on her lips. ‘Kara, I wanted to explain about earlier -’

‘There’s nothing to explain Ms. Luthor’ Kara interrupted, ‘you were reconnecting with an old flame, it has absolutely nothing to do with me.’

‘It has everything to do with you...’ Lena exhaled.

Kara met Lena’s eyes for the first time and the CEO cringed at the hurt she saw in them.

‘Please, let me explain -’

‘There’s nothing to explain. Let me know if you would like me to make any dinner reservations for the two of you’ Kara turned to leave the office but stopped as she heard Lena’s voice break as she called after her.

‘Ka-ra, please. I slipped; I kissed her because I was too scared of my feelings...’ Lena faltered, ‘I… She’s safe, she always was. Zoe is my _what if…_ what if I had stayed in Metropolis? What if we hadn’t both bowed to the pressure of our families?’ Lena paused and decided she had to lay out all her feelings, ‘it wasn’t _her_ lips I wanted to kiss...’

‘Who _do_ you want to kiss?’ Kara asked quietly, almost too scared to hear the answer, scared because what if the answer wasn’t the one she wanted to hear?

Lena stepped towards Kara, ‘I think you already know who...’

Kara unconsciously moved towards Lena, her breathing heavier at the implication of Lena’s admission.

Lena had the slight height advantage on Kara due to the heels she was wearing and bowed her head forwards until it rested against Kara’s. ‘Tell me I’ve imagined this, tell me that this isn’t real’ she whispered.

‘I can’t...’ Kara uttered.

Lena bit her lip.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Kara requested.

‘Please...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :) Feel free to come find me on Tumblr- username Kassebaum


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you do, don't think about Adele's All I Ask in the context of Supercorp… This was something I thought of that wouldn’t leave me alone... A little different from my usual fics.

Kara and Lena had a whirlwind romance; a passionate affair that ended when Lena realised the only way to take down Cadmus was to stand by her mothers side; that she was the one who would have to destroy it from the inside. She played her role convincingly enough and broke the heart of the only woman she’s ever loved. What Kara never realised was that Lena’s heart broke everytime she saw the hurt in Kara’s eyes.

The DEO gets intel from an unknown source of where the base for Cadmus is and they plan accordingly. The night before they are due to storm the warehouse, Kara opens her door to find Lena on the other side, her eyes trying to convey everything she wishes she had told Kara.

** _I will leave my heart at the door,_  
_I wont say a word,_  
 _They’ve all been said before you know_ **

Lena is terrified of what the showdown means for her, for Kara, for them… So she can’t be alone and goes to the only person she has ever completely trusted or felt safe with.

** _So why dont we just play pretend?_  
_Like we’re not scared of what is coming next,_  
 _Or scared of having nothing left_ **

Realistically Lena knows what the battle will bring, that either Cadmus or the DEO will walk away triumphant, there is no way both of them are surviving and she wanted to see Kara one last time.

** _Look, dont get me wrong I know  
There is no tomorrow_ **

Kara is shaking slightly, all of the emotions she had suppressed resurfacing as the woman she had believed in, the woman she had (did, she corrects herself) love takes her hand.

** _All I ask is if_  
_This is my last night with you,_  
 _Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_ **

No words have been spoken, but Kara understands exactly what Lena is asking.

** _Give me a memory I can use  
Take my hand while we do what lovers do_ **

Tears roll down Lena’s face as she presses her forehead to Kara’s; too terrified to do the same with her lips.

** _It matters how this ends,  
‘Cause what if I never love again?_ **

Kara crashes her lips to Lena’s and Lena realises that Kara is also crying.

Lena had done so many horrific things on the instructions of her mother to prove her loyalty; she had murdered aliens and hates herself. The regret and disgust of everything she had done weighs constantly on Lena and the disappointment reflected in Kara’s eyes was nearly enough to break her.

** _I don’t need your honesty,_  
_It’s already in your eyes_  
 _And I’m sure my eyes they speak for me_ **

Kara was the only person who truely knew Lena, which is why she joined Cadmus; to keep Kara safe. She knows what she has to do at the final battle and wants to spend what is highly likely to be her final night in Kara’s arms.

** _No one knows me like you do_  
_And since your the only one that mattered,_  
 _Tell me who do I run to?_ **

Kara takes Lena by the hand and leads her to the bedroom. They make love for hours, savouring each touch, each moan, mapping out each others body, committing it to memory. They both sense the finality of what is to come.

** _Let this be a lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us_ **

The following morning, Kara wakes to an empty bed; Lena left, knowing that if Kara woke she would never leave- she would be incapable of saying goodbye. All Kara see’s is a note left on the pillow where Lena should be- ‘I’m sorry.’

** _I dont wanna be cruel or vicious  
And I ain’t asking for forgiveness_ **

The DEO prepare to take down Cadmus and arrive at the address the intel provided and find it empty apart from a single table. Kara walks up to it, her cape billowing behind her and sees another note in the same flowing script that makes her feel like she has been punched in the stomach- 'Love always, L x’

Winns voice comes over the comms telling her what she already knows; Lena sent the anonymous intel and it was purposefully incorrect.

Kara feels like she’s going to vomit and yells that Winn needs to find out where she is. He says he has an idea; an explosive has just been set off on the otherside of the city.

Kara races to the coordinates and finds the burning building about to collapse. Alex screams at her not to go in, but Kara ignores her and goes in search of Lena.

She finds Lena badly injured, the detonation device still in her hand, the body of her mother not far from her. Kara cradles Lena in her arms. Relief floods Lena’s eyes; relief that she doesn’t have to die alone.

** _All I ask is if_  
_This is my last night with you,_  
 _Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_ **

The building is collapsing around them, but Kara refuses to leave Lena in her last moments. She intwines their fingers and whispers sweet nothings in Lena’s ear as her breathing becomes more laboured.

** _Give me a memory I can use  
Take me hand while we do what lovers do_ **

'I became my own hero’ Lena chokes out. Kara presses her lips to Lena’s one final time before a howl of anguish tears from her throat.

She carries Lena’s body from the building and collapses into the arms of her sister, sobbing.

** _It matters how this ends,  
'Cause what if I never love again?_ **

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw an amazing picture by lesly-who on tumblr- Lena leaving lipstick marks on Kara’s thighs...

Lena pushed Kara against the bedroom door as hands wildly roamed; pulling at clothes, caressing each inch of skin as it was revealed, clothes were carelessly strewn across the floor. Lena licked up and across Kara’s collar bone and nipped at the skin just below Kara’s ear. She sucked hard at the flesh and despite knowing she couldn’t leave a mark, couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the lack of bruising.

There was a light pause as they both realised they _still_ hadn’t made it to the bed. Lena bit her lip and pulled away taking in the sight of Kara slightly breathless, her hair mussed from where Lena had tangled her fingers into the tresses. One thing in particular caught Lena’s eye; the mark on Kara’s neck. The mark, not from Lena teasing the flesh with her teeth and tongue, but a smear from her lipstick.

Lena wanted to see what Kara looked like covered in her lipstick stains...

‘Go lay down on the bed darling’, Lena husked out, ‘I have an idea...’

Kara allowed her eyes to roam Lena’s body before grinning and stripping off her underwear as she climbed into the middle of the bed. She watched as Lena rummaged in her make up bag and walked over to the bed smirking, lipstick tube in hand.

Lena leaned over and placed a kiss on Kara’s abs, grinning at the lipstick kiss that remained on Kara’s skin.

Kara looked down at the mark on her stomach before looking up at Lena and tilting her head slightly in question.

Lena climbed onto the bed and straddled Kara. She slowly pulled the cap off the lipstick and reapplied it, smacking her lips together. ‘I want to leave marks on you’ Lena admitted, throwing the tube onto the bed and letting her fingers lightly graze up Kara’s sides and under her breasts.

Kara inhaled sharply at the gleam in Lena’s before crossing her hands behind head, ‘be my guest...’

Lena let out a low growl before leaning over and alternated between lazily swirling her tongue and kissing her way up Kara’s torso. She nipped the skin underneath one of Kara’s breasts, soothing it with her tongue unitil Kara whimpered at her ministrations. She took the hardened nipple into her mouth and felt her body raise slightly off the bed as Kara bucked her hips in response.

Lena kissed her way across to Kara’s other breast, leaving a trail of smudged lipstick in her wake. She flicked the nipple with her tongue and smiled at the noises Kara was making.

Lena sat up to survey her handiwork; Kara’s eyes were closed, her lips parted, taking in the feeling of Lena’s lips grazing across her skin.

Lena reached over to pick up the lipstick tube and reapplied once more. She slid down, kissing a trail down Kara’s stomach until she reached the neat blonde curls. She blew directly onto Kara’s clit, who writhed in response, gasping at the sensation.

Lena turned her attention to one of Kara’s thighs; the soft flesh just begging to be marked. She started just above Kara’s knee, biting down before kissing to leave a deep red stain. Lena moved up inch by inch repeating the process until Kara’s right thigh was peppered with lipstick stains.

Kara moaned each time Lena sunk her teeth into her thigh, her breathing becoming heavier as her girlfriend slowly made her way closer to closer to where Kara so desperately wanted her lips, her tongue...

‘Lena...’ Kara whined as Lena’s lips teased her.

‘What do you want my love?’

‘ _You..’_

‘You already have me’ Lena smiled as she placed a soft kiss to the top of Kara’s thigh.

Kara groaned out; she was having trouble forming a coherent sentence, the sensation of Lena slowly worshipping her body having left her brain unable to function.

She spluttered, trying to will the words out.

Kara heard Lena chuckle as she nipped at the warm skin.

Lena finally took pity upon her girlfriend and placed a kiss where Kara was most desperate for her to, smirking as Kara’s hips bucked.

‘There!’ Kara cried out, her hand coming down to tangle in Lena’s hair, insuring she stayed exactly where she was.

Lena flicked and sucked Kara’s clit, Kara’s moans filling the room, her back arching off the bed.

Lena felt Kara’s hand in her hair tighten and knew that Kara was close. Sure enough a few seconds later Kara’s body went stiff as she came, Lena’s name dripping from her lips over and over again.

Lena pulled away, placing soft kisses once again to Kara’s thighs, who squirmed under the gentle caresses. She crawled back up Kara’s body, taking time to kiss each lipstick mark she had left previously. Finally she was close enough to kiss Kara on the lips, savouring the feeling of their tongues swirling together.

As Kara nuzzled in, placing kisses to the crook of Lena’s neck, Lena made a mental note to buy some different shades of lipstick; she wanted to see what each colour looked like painted upon Kara’s skin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp smut prompt from my wife.

Kara opened the door to Lena’s office and smiled as she saw her girlfriend riffle through some of the papers on her desk. Lena caught Kara’s eye and raised a finger to her lips as she smiled, while pointed to the phone on her desk; ’ _board meeting…‘_ she mouthed before rolling her eyes. 

Kara knew that Lena didn’t particularly enjoy the phone calls with the other members of the board and contemplated a way to make them more… _fun._

Kara smiled back as she sat down in one of the chairs facing directly opposite Lena and placed the lunch bag she had brought with her on the desk. 

_Thank you_ Lena mouthed as she ran her thumb over the back of Kara’s knuckles before turning her attention back to her call. 

Kara busied herself making notes for her next article and suppressed a chuckle as Lena inhaled deeply; she knew Lena was easily frustrated by the idiots who had been appointed to their positions purely because they had money. She slipped off her shoe and sought out Lena’s foot, caressing the top of it. 

Lena arched an eyebrow but remained silent. 

Kara pretended to continue to make notes as she slid her foot up and down Lena’s bare calve a few times, happy that Lena had chosen to wear a skirt. She noted the subtle way Lena bit her lip as she hummed in approval at something on the call. 

Kara slid her foot over Lena’s knee and Lena finally made eye contact with her once again. Starring straight into her girlfriend’s eyes and a slight smirk gracing her lips, Kara slid her foot under the material of the skirt, gliding all the way up Lena’s thigh until she reached the thin layer of material covering her sex. 

Lena closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing while concentrating on the call. She knew Kara would stop if she asked, but Lena found herself incapable of doing so, wanting, needing Kara to continue. 

She coughed to cover the slight moan that escaped as Kara’s foot rubbed against the material of her thong. 

The next moment Kara removed her foot and went back to making notes in her journal, her face the picture of innocence. 

'Lena, can we discuss the profits from last quarter?’ A voice came over the phone. 

'Certainly’ Lena replied as she opened the folder to her left with the documents she needed. 

A few minutes into Lena’s explanation for L. Corps growth, a wicked look flashed across Kara’s face. She put down her pen and slowly pushed her chair backwards until there was a sizeable gap between her chair and the desk. 

In a flash she was on her knees underneath the desk, her fingers dancing over Lena’s legs, barely grazing below the material of her skirt. 

She heard Lena’s heart rate increase as she pushed up the pencil skirt tantalisingly slowly. Kara placed her palms just above the inside of Lena’s knees and pushed. Lena parted her thighs as far as she tight skirt would allow and felt Kara move forwards to place gentle kisses to the exposed flesh.

Lena glanced down and despite knowing where Kara was, she was not quite prepared for the sight of Kara on her knees, eyes wide with a 'butter wouldn’t melt’ look on her face, looking back at her. 

Lena thanked her ability to recite number in her sleep as she reeled off upcoming budgets as her had slipped down to caress Kara’s cheek. 

Kara pushed Lena’s skirt so that it was bunched at the waistband and with a glint in her eye, ran her thumb over the slightly damp material of Lena’s thong. 

Lena breathed deeply to avoid anyone on the call suspecting anything, but only just managed to stifle a whimper when Kara slipped a finger under the material of the thong to dip into Lena’s folds. 

Lena gripped the armrest of her chair and just about managed to choke out a response about the higher spending from the R & D department. 

Kara found Lena’s thong to be slightly restrictive, so easily ripped it off and dropped it to the floor next to her. 

Lena’s eyes went wide and darted down as she heard the material rip; while it was not the first piece of underwear to fall victim to Kara’s impatience, she  _had_ promised to try and not destroy anymore. 

Kara merely shrugged and leaned forward to capture Lena’s clit between her teeth. Lena’s head hit the back of her chair as her hips started to roll in time to the strokes of Kara’s tongue. 

'Fuck…’ Lena breathed out as her hand tangled into Kara hair, holding Kara in place. 

'Is everything ok Lena?’ a concerned voice came over the speaker phone. 

'Yes…’ Lena responded through clenched teeth, 'dropped my coffee…’

Kara chose that moment to slide two fingers into Lena’s drenched centre, thrusting slowly. 

Lena’s mouth fell open, her chest rising and falling heavily as she concentrated on not making a sound. 

Kara thrust slow and deep, curling her fingers to stroke along the inner wall and felt Lena’s thighs quiver either side of her head. 

Unable to make a sound, Lena slammed her palm into her desk, her body arching to allow Kara a better angle. Kara sucked her clit hard, before flicking it with her tongue. Lena panted above her, her climax imminent. Her grip in Kara’s hair became tighter as her whole body convulsed, coming hard round Kara’s hand. 

Lena slumped back in her chair, barely hearing the goodbyes from the board on the call. She reached over to hang up before falling back again, her body twitching. 

Kara gently pushed Lena’s chair back and crawled out from under the desk, still the picture of innocence. She stood and leaned over to place a kiss to Lena’s lips before perching carefully on the edge of the desk. 

'Well that was by far the best board meeting ever’ Lena murmured as she pulled Kara into her lap.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write something for this prompt: Lena becomes nervous about the amount of aliens that have threatened her because of Cadmus and, knowing that Superman would be more than willing to bring her down if given the chance, she arms herself with a kryptonite gun. And it's all fine and dandy since she never plans on using it but then she's putting it back in it's safe when an intruder lands on her balcony and Lena finds herself pulling the trigger before she can realize it's Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning- I was fully on the angst train when writing this. Please don't kill me.

She would never admit it to anyone; admit that she was scared, admit that she was terrified that each day would be her last, the sleepless nights racked with worry, or if she did manage to fall into a slumber; the nightmares that awaited her, that stalked her.

She found herself brushing up on her martial arts, found herself adding to her ever growing arsenal of weapons; the taser that was now a permanent fixture in her handbag alongside the small hand gun, the guns she kept in her office, locked in the top drawer of her desk and her safe. Not to mention the ones secured around her penthouse. She wasn’t taking any chances.

She didn’t dwell on the fact that most of her weapons were useless against any cyborg Cadmus, _her mother_ , sent after her.

She opened the safe in her office and took out the lead lined box, the one she had placed in there two months ago, the one she hadn’t told anyone about, not even Kara…

Lena flipped the catches and lifted the lid, a soft green glow illuminating her face. She pulled out the gun and started taking it apart to clean it; she found the process soothing, routine helped her to think, helped her to organise her thoughts.

She picked up one of the bullets and looked it over; she had to admit she was rather proud of what she had been able to achieve- bonding Kryptonite to the lead casing of the bullet, injecting it so that thin strands of the embedded substance wove around the projectile.

Lena knew she was being ridiculous in developing a weapon to take down a Kryptonian in the first place, but after the night Superman had landed on her balcony, she felt the need to protect herself.

_There was a soft thud as Superman landed, knees bent, on the balcony to Lena’s office at L. Corp. He pushed through the glass door, searching for the CEO._

‘ _There was an attack in Metropolis; it has your brothers handiwork all over it...’_

‘ _So you’re here to what? Check up on me?’ Lena asked incredulously._

_Superman stayed silent._

‘ _Because I’m a Luthor?’_

‘ _Because I can’t trust you not to follow in your brothers footsteps.’_

‘ _Supergirl trusts me.’_

‘ _I’m not Supergirl.’_

‘ _Clearly...’ Lena spat, the venom evident in her voice._

_Superman walked up to her and leaned over so that their noses were almost touching._

‘ _Let me make myself very clear; if I for one moment have reason to believe that you are heading down the same path as Lex, I will not hesitate to take you down. Understood?’_

_Lena stayed silent and raised her chin in defiance. Only after he left did she allow her knees to buckle and her lip to wobble. She poured herself two fingers of whiskey as adrenaline coursed through her, her mind working on ways to defend herself should Superman try to make good on his promise._

The project had given Lena something to work on, something to take her mind off the constant danger she was in. She never planned on using the weapon, it was there to offer comfort, a safety net.

Suddenly the office was plunged into darkness and Lena immediately grabbed one of the cartridges, clicking it into place. A quick glance out of the window told her that it wasn’t just L. Corp that was affected, it looked like the whole of National City had lost power.

Lena felt her way along the wall of her office, gun still firmly in her hand, until she reached the fuse box she had insisted be placed in her office in case of emergency.

Using the flash light she kept inside the fuse box to illuminate the wires, Lena started to try and bring power back to her building.

She looked up, startled on hearing a loud crash as someone or _something_ came smashing through the glass door to her balcony.

‘Who’s there?!’ Lena yelled out, standing with the gun held out in front of her.

The figure stood and Lena squinted, but it was too dark to discern who or _what_ was in her office.

The figure raised its hand and Lena panicked, thinking the intruder was holding a gun. Her instincts kicked in and she fired two shots.

The figure fell to the floor as they let out a cry of surprise.

Lena saw a flash of red material in the moonlight and realised that it was a cape. ‘ _Fuck’_ she muttered. She never actually meant to use the Kryptonite bullets against Superman. She moved towards the body, wondering what the hell Superman was doing back in National City, when she saw the blonde curls covering the intruders face.

‘KARA!’ Lena cried out as she rush to Supergirls side, ‘No… No… _No_...’

‘How did you manage to shoot me?’ Kara spluttered as she looked at her blood soaked hand in shock.

‘Bullets laced with Kryptonite… What are you doing here?’

‘Blackout… wanted to bring you some candles’ Kara gestured towards the object Lena had thought was a gun, ‘messed up my landing a bit and crashed through your balcony door by accident...’

Lena pulled off her jacket and placed it over Kara’s chest to try and stem the bleeding.

‘I’m so sorry… I didn’t realise...’ Lena sobbed as Kara’s breathing started to slow.

Lena heard a small crackle from the earpiece Kara wore when out as Supergirl and scrabbled to find it.

‘Alex? Alex! You need to send an ambulance to my office now. Kara’s been shot… I… I shot her’

Lena looked at her jacket which was saturated with blood and took Kara’s hand in hers.

‘Kara… Kara listen to me, you can’t leave me. Understood? Not when… not when there’s so much I haven’t said to you.’

Kara smiled weakly as her eyes fluttered closed.

‘Kara! You _have_ to stay with me. I’m so sorry I was too much of a coward to tell you how much to mean to me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the Kryptonite gun and how scared I was when your cousin threatened me. I’m so sorry I never told you how I really feel about you.’

‘I know...’ Kara coughed.

Lena looked down at Kara, tears rolling down her cheeks.

‘I know how you feel, because I feel the same...’ Kara whispered, ‘my only regret is I never told you sooner, never got to kiss-’

‘Don’t say that’ Lena interrupted, ‘your sister is sending help, you’re going to be fine.’

Kara’s eyes fluttered closed again.

‘Kara, you don’t get to die on me’ Lena pleaded as her body fell onto Kara’s, their foreheads touching. She heard sirens in the pulling up outside L. Corp and within moments, heard the heavy footfall of a tactical team arriving outside her office.

Alex burst through the door to see Lena hovering over her sisters body, covered in blood, a gun on the floor next to her. She glanced at the box by the open safe and spotted the Kryptonite laced bullets and pieced the events that had transpired together.

‘I love you Kara’ Lena murmured, placing a kiss to Kara’s lips as she felt Alex drag her off of Kara and towards Maggie.

Love… you...’ Kara muttered weakly as she was surrounded by medics who immediately started preparing Kara to take back to the DEO.

‘Lena Luthor, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law...’ Maggie recited Lena’s rights as she snapped the cold handcuffs around Lena’s wrists.

Lena’s mind went black as she saw Kara’s body lifted onto a stretcher; by tomorrow morning it would be all over the news ‘ _Lena Luthor sho_ _o_ _t_ _s_ _Supergirl’_ and she will have become the one thing she always promised herself she wouldn’t become; a Luthor…


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp prompt: Lena and Supergirl are casually sleeping together. One night, while they're at it, Lena accidentally says Kara's name, so she has to admit to Kara that she already knew they were the same person, but it wasn't for her to say anything in case Kara wasn't ready. Now that the secret's out, they agree they want more than casual sex.

Lena sat on the couch in her penthouse, glass of scotch swirling round the tumbler in her hand as she watched the news; based on the fact that Supergirl had just rescued the final civilian from the burning building, Lena calculated she had about ten minutes before the caped hero landed on her balcony.

Lena downed the final mouthful of scotch and stood, walking over to the door to her balcony. She unlocked it and left it slightly ajar before moving to her bedroom, just as she had done every night for the past two weeks. Lena stripped and hung up the dress she had been wearing, leaving her in the dark grey lace and silk underwear.

Lena took out the pins holding her hair up, letting the dark waves cascade down her back. She ran her fingers through the strands a few times and reached for her lipstick, reapplying before smacking her lips together.

She heard the sound of her balcony closing as looked at the clock on her bedside table; eight minutes had passed. _Someones’s eager_ Lena thought with a chuckle.

The sound of footfall stopped and Lena heard the soft thud of what she now knew was Kara’s cape hitting the floor. The sound of footfall continued towards the bedroom, but was softer, and Lena realised Kara had also removed her boots.  _Supergirl_ , Lena reminded herself, _not Kara._ Until Kara was ready to divulge her secret, Lena had to keep the two separate in her mind.

‘Hey’ Supergirl murmured from the doorway, her eyes roaming the underwear clad Luthor.

‘See something you like?’ Lena questioned, a smirk gracing her lips.

‘Hmmm’ Supergirl hummed as she walked towards Lena until her lips her millimetres from Lena’s, ‘you know I do...’ and closed the gap, capturing the dark red lips with her own.

Lena hands went immediately to Supergirls hair as her tongue sought entry into the hero’s mouth. They started to move backwards towards the bed, until Lena felt her calves hit the mattress.

A moan escaped her as Supergirl latched onto her neck, sucking at the pulse point just below her ear. She shuddered as Kara’s hands, _no, Supergirl’s hands,_ she admonished herself, teasingly glided up her sides until they rested on the clasp of her bra.

‘May I?’ Supergirl questioned as she took Lena’s earlobe between her teeth.

‘Y… yes’ Lena breathed out.

Supergirl unhooked the clasp and slid the straps down Lena’s arms. She tugged the garment off, depositing it on the floor before simultaneously rolling one nipple between her fingers and flicking the other with her tongue.

Supergirl chuckled at the whimper that came from Lena as she released both nipples and just smiled as she gently pushed Lena down to lie back onto the bed.

She crawled over Lena, placing small kisses across the expanses of skin before her until she was close enough to capture the CEO’s lips between her teeth once more. She was pretty sure at this point, most of Lena’s lipstick had transferred onto her.

She started kissing down Lena’s torso, pausing briefly at each nipple to swirl her tongue round the hardened nub as she travelled downwards until she hit the band of Lena’s panties.

Having learnt her lesson from the third evening she had fallen into bed with Lena, she gently removed the barrier of satin and lace instead of tearing if off. She parted Lena’s legs and ran her tongue over the wet folds before teasing her clit with the tip of her tongue.

Lena moaned at the sensation and glanced down; from her vantage point she couldn’t see the Supersuit, only the blonde curls that lay loose across her legs. She allowed her mind to wander, to pretend that Kara had told her, that she was supposed to know. The fantasy filled her mind as Kara’s tongue teased her relentlessly, spiralling her higher and higher, so much so that she forgot for a moment who she was _supposed_ to be with...

‘Oh God! Kara!’

Kara froze.

Lena opened her eyes wide in shock. _Fuck_ she cursed internally as she stubbornly refused to make eye contact with the blonde who was still between her thighs, hoping she hadn’t heard.

‘What did you just call me?’

 _Superhearing…_ Lena rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

‘You said _Kara_...’

Lena sighed and shifted, pulling the duvet over her; if they were having this conversation, it was not happening with Kara still fully clothed between her very naked thighs.

Kara sat up and played with the hem of her skirt as she decided what to say next.

‘How long have you known?’ she questioned softly.

‘I had my suspicions for a while, but when you rescued me from my mother after she broke me out of jail, I knew for certain...’ Lena admitted.

‘Why didn’t you say anything sooner?’

‘It wasn’t my secret to tell… I knew you would eventually and I didn’t want to push you.’

‘So when I first kissed you?’

‘I was so conflicted… I knew it was you kissing me, but I wanted it to be Kara… does that make sense?’ Lena smiled softly, ‘and then you weren’t there the following morning… but started visiting me every night? I realised that for some reason you were too scared to come to me, to be intimate with me as Kara, and that? That broke my heart.’

‘I… I wanted to ask you out, I really did… but it gets complicated. It’s dangerous for those who know my identity… Plus, I’m just a reporter and you’re...’ Kara gestured trying to think of the right word, ‘ _you...’_

‘I’m not interested in Supergirl because she’s a Superhero… I’m interested because she’s you, you dummy. You, Kara Danvers are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met; you’re smart and kind and protect those you love with a ferocity that has even my mother a little scared’ Lena chuckled, ‘It’s Kara Danvers I’ve been falling for this-’

Lena was cut off by Kara crashing their lips together, but as quickly as she had closed the gap between them, she retreated.

‘I’m sorry!’ Kara gasped, eyes wide, ‘I didn’t ask, I just-’

‘Kara, stop’ Lena interrupted, ‘I’ve wanted something _more_ with you for ages, but figured after you came to me as Supergirl that a casual sexual relationship was all I would get and I decided that was better than nothing at all.’

‘And if I wanted more?’ Kara whispered, barely audible, but suddenly hopeful.

‘I would ask if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow?’ Lena smiled.

‘Yes!’ Kara yelped out.

‘But first, you need to finish what you started...’ Lena purred, eyebrow raised.

Kara chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Lena’s lips before kissing her way back down to her earlier position.

This time Kara didn’t stop when Lena cried out her name.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena dresses like a dominatrix....I bet she has some interesting toys!!! Fic??

Kara's body ached. It was a feeling she wasn't used to. While the carpet was soft under her knees, they weren't used to holding the same position for a prolonged period of time.

She breathed in deeply and contemplated shifting slightly to ease the tension in her body, the ache in her shoulders was starting to stretch down her back, but she decided she couldn't risk it; Lena might be watching her.

Kara was used to her heightened senses, not used to feeling her muscles twinge, not used to feeling her heart race with anticipation at what was about to happen. But the red sun lamp had dampened her powers, the sun lamp that Lena had insisted on installing if Kara truly wanted to submit to her, to feel _everything_.

A wave of arousal had washed over Kara at Lena’s words and she clenched her thighs at the thought of truly giving everything to the Luthor.

She was unable to see under the blindfold Lena had tied before instructing Kara to remain on her knees in her current position; her arse resting on her heels, her back perfectly straight with her hands clasped tightly together behind her back, her favourite leather cuffs encircling her wrists. The position caused her breasts to jut out and she could feel the chain that was attached to the nipple clamps resting against her skin; it had been cold at first, causing her to inhale sharply at the sensation.

She had gasped when Lena had attached the clamps to her nipples, twisting and pinching them until they were hard enough for the clamps. 'You look so beautiful darling' Lena had murmured and Kara couldn't help but preen at the praise.

Kara had automatically gone to bow her head, just as Lena had taught her, but found her girlfriend’s hand caressing her chin before forcing it back up. 'Keep it up' was the final instruction spoken by Lena.

A sharp tug on chain between her nipples made Kara gasp and bite her lip, before she was left in silence, left with her own thoughts and the ache in her muscles as a reminder of where she was.

Kara wasn't sure how long she had been on her knees, she guessed about 20 minutes. Her shoulders ached from keeping her hands clasped in the small of her back, Lena had refused to chain them together, insisting that Kara keep them in position herself.

Every time she took a deep breath the chain moved and Kara had to keep from moaning. She could smell the leather from her cuffs, mixed with her own arousal and the candles Lena had placed around the room. She couldn’t believe how turned on she was; Lena had barely touched her, but the build up, the anticipation, had her practically ready to beg Lena.

After what felt like an age, Kara finally heard the sound of heels softly hitting the carpet. She noted she hadn't heard a door click shut and realised she had been correct; Lena had been in the room with her, watching her.

Kara heard the swish and smack of a riding crop as Lena brought in down into her palm and Kara shivered at the prospect of what was to come.

She felt the leather tip of the crop placed on her right shoulder and dragged slowly across to her left, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

'You're perfect Kara' Lena purred as she brought the crop down over the top of Kara's shoulder to run across the top of her breasts and down the valley between them

Lena hooked the tip of the crop behind the silver chain resting against Kara's naked flesh and tugged. Kara's lips parted as she gasped and clenched her thighs together.

Lena slid the crop back up between the valley of Kara's breasts until it was nestled under her chin. She applied a little more pressure to indicate she wanted Kara to tilt her head back. Kara obliged and Lena leant down to capture Kara's lips with hers, her tongue immediately demanding entry into Kara's mouth, before she pulled back, biting on Kara's lower lip, tugging it between her teeth.

'Lean forwards. Arse in the air' Lena commanded as she straightened up.

Kara took slightly too long to comply, too excited at what was coming next. Lena brought the crop down on the clamp on Kara's left nipple and smirked at the small yelp the Kryptonian emitted.

'Now.'

Kara leaned forwards onto her elbows, her arse raised and presented to Lena. The chain connecting her nipples swinging gently, gravity pulling it down to provide a gentle ache.

Lena couldn't help but smile as she saw just how wet Kara was, her arousal glistening in the candlelight; she truly enjoyed the loss of power.

'We'll start with ten. Count them. Understood?'

'Yes Mistress.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh !! please please please continue with the one with Lena Fluffy and the ruined Loubotins

‘ _This does bring me onto my next question though, what is that in your hand? And why does it look like one half of my favourite pair of shoes?’_

Kara gulped...

‘Kara?’ Lena questioned again. Supergirl had been caught red handed with the adorable labradoodle puppy she had _accidentally_ adopted and who, to make matters worse, had decided to use Lena’s favourite Louboutins as a chew toy.

Kara was frantically racking her brain to think of a way to put the situation in the best possible light, but finally decided that there was no way to sugar coat it. Kara may be the girl of steel but she was no match for the raised eyebrow of the youngest Luthor.

Lena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from chuckling, she had to admit that making the superhero squirm slightly was delightful. A pair of ruined Louboutins was not the end of the world but she enjoyed teasing her girlfriend, plus Kara had hidden the puppy from her for a week so Lena felt she deserved to squirm a little bit..

‘That’s because they are...’ Kara grimaced, holding the shoe out before her like an offering to Rao. ‘Fluffy must have gotten into the bedroom whilst I was out and found them, I didn’t know he could get past the door… Alex was supposed to check on him… He must have hidden them and then she didn’t notice, but look he’s so adorable and look he’s so sorry… Aren’t you buddy? _I’m_ so sorry Lena, I’ll replace the shoes! How much are those shoes..? And I’m sorry I kept him from you, I couldn’t leave him all alone at the shelter, and I was trying to house train him, and he was going to be a surprise, and I had a bow all picked out and he was going to be all adorable and...’ Kara’s babbling was suddenly cut short by Lena’s lips pressing against her own.

Lena leaned forwards so that their foreheads were touching, her emerald green eyes met Kara’s blue ones.

‘It’s OK… He _is_ adorable… And I can always wear my Jimmy Choos instead’ Lena smiled.

Distracted by Kara’s word vomit, neither of the women had noticed Fluffy had slinked off to the kitchen. There was a sudden crash and they both rushed over to find Fluffy looking very happy amidst an exploded bag of dog treats, his mouth bulging with as many as he had managed to fit in his tiny puppy mouth.

‘Oh no mister!’ Kara scolded, bending down to pick him up and prevent him stuffing even more into his mouth. ‘If I have to limit my potsticker intake then the same goes for you!’

‘Oh I’m screwed… how can I resist the both of them..?’ Lena muttered under her breath as she reached over to ruffle Fluffy’s ears. She received a sloppy lick in return, Fluffy having managed to finally swallow his mouthful.

‘I don’t think Alex had time to take him out yet today.’ Kara explained ‘Maybe that’s why he’s acting out?’

‘Why don’t we go for a walk then?’ Lena asked. As soon as the ‘W’ word left her lips Fluffy lost his shit, barking loudly and jumping down from Kara’s arms to run circles around the two women, his tail thudding into them on every circuit.

‘Yeah… we don’t use that word anymore...’ Kara commented absently as she reached out to grab Fluffy’s lead and clip it firmly to his collar. ‘Maggie mentioned ‘walkies’ once and that was even worse, he wouldn’t stop barking and whimpering until she took him out.’

Kara offered the lead to Lena who hesitated, she had never had a dog as a child, her mother having decided that one would be too much of a distraction from the Luthor siblings’ studies.

‘It’s OK, we can take him together’ Kara smiled, moving the lead to her other hand so she could grab Lena’s in her own.

Fluffly meanwhile was bouncing at the door, his oversized paws scratching the wood as he jumped. Kara opened the door and he bounded out, stretching the lead as far as it would go as he explored every inch of his new kingdom.

Lena couldn’t help but giggle at Fluffy’s excitement, he missed the bottom two steps and ended up sprawling at the bottom of the stairwell in a heap before swiftly getting back to his feet, shaking himself and continuing his sniffing exploration.

Kara opened the building door and they had to tug the lead slightly to take Fluffy’s attention away from a dubious looking bin bag that had been left in the hallway.

They walked hand in hand around the block and Lena marvelled at the domesticity of it all, she stole a glance at Kara and just grinned.

Fluffy explored every inch of the outdoors; the suspicious looking leaf on the side walk, the intimidating pigeon fiercely protecting its breadcrumbs on the wall, and the exciting fire hydrant that he managed to tangle his lead around. He barked confusingly at a nearby puddle and Lena couldn’t quite decide whether the newest addition to their family was just a bit dim… Or an absolute genius… She decided to go with the latter for now.

By the time they returned to Kara’s building, Lena was holding the lead and Fluffy was starting to tire... he had had a long day, what with destroying expensive shoes, eating all the treats, winning over his second mother and then running a mini marathon around the building. He was definitely ready for a nap.

Back in the apartment, by the time Kara had finished ordering two extra large pizzas, she turned around to find Lena relaxing on the sofa with Fluffy’s head in her lap, his little legs were stretched out over Kara’s usual spot and he was snoring gently.

Kara was too happy to be annoyed that their fluffball had stolen her spot, instead she snuggled up on the other side of Lena, sandwiching her girlfriend between the two beings that loved her unconditionally.

‘So did you say Alex has been helping you look after him?’ Lena questioned.

‘Yep, she can come round tomorrow to take him for his w...a...l...k so we don’t have to worry while we’re at work’

‘Tell Alex not to worry, I can take him to work with me at L. Corp’ Lena exclaimed quietly, softly stroking the snoring beast beside her.

‘Are you sure?’ Kara asked, concerned.

‘I’m the CEO darling, if I want to take our puppy to the office, no one can say anything!’ Lena laughed, a cheeky glint in her eye.

A couple of hours and a lot of pizza later, Lena was rolling around on the floor with Fluffy and his multitude of toys (he had been thoroughly spoilt by his badass aunties). Kara was curled up on the sofa flicking through her phone and startled her girlfriend and their new puppy when she suddenly gasped out loud.

‘Laboutins are how much!?’


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp: Lena is reverted into a toddler and Alex is stuck babysitting while Kara is off being Supergirl. Maggie records video of Alex being so good with Lena.

Alex untangled herself from Maggie’s arms, half asleep, her eyes barely open as she her phone blared out on the bedside table next to her.

‘Sorry babe’ Alex muttered as Maggie moaned in protest that her hot water bottle for the night had moved and wrapped herself in the duvet instead.

‘Whos… it’ she mumbled from inside her quilted cocoon.

Alex squinted at the screen and makes out that it’s 6am before swiping to answer. ‘Hey Kara. Supergirl emergency?’

‘Not exactly…. I need to come over...’

‘OK, are you sure every-’

She’s cut off by someone urgently knocking on her front door and she wondered why Kara didn’t just fly up like usual. She opened the door and finds her question answered when she sees Kara standing there with a small child attached to her hip.

‘I’m so sorry Alex, I have to go… J’onn needs me to fly to the Fortress of Solitude to look something up in the archive. I promise I’ll explain when I get back...’

Kara lifted the girl down, thrust a rucksack and a worn out teddy bear at Alex and quickly made her way to the window to fly away.

The small child, Alex estimated to be about four, stared at her, as though assessing if she was a threat or not, before walking up to Alex, taking the rucksack and bear and toddling over to the sofa.

Not quite knowing what to do and feeling somewhat put out that her sister had just dropped off a toddler with no explanation, Alex cleared her throat.

‘Hi… I’m Alex...’

The girl turned around to look at her and Alex could have sworn she saw her tiny eyebrow raise slightly. She seemed so familiar and Alex found herself thinking she had seen those piercing green eyes before…

‘Lena?!’

Lena nodded, ‘Where’s Kara?’ she questioned, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

‘Kara had to go somewhere very quickly, but she’ll be back soon. I’m her sister’ Alex smiled down at Lena, not really knowing where to begin… Lena Luthor, well Lena Luthor at age four was sitting on her sofa, clutching her bear very close to her chest. ‘Do er… you want something to drink?’

‘Apple juice please’

Alex smiled at the politeness as she walked to the fridge to pour out two glasses of juice. She considered waking Maggie, but Lena seemed slightly overwhelmed as it was and adding another adult to an already confusing night was probably not ideal.

Alex placed the two glasses down on the table and sat next to the little Luthor, ‘so Lena, how old are you?’

‘Four...’

Lena reached into her rucksack and pulled out a book on human physiology.

‘And how do you know Kara?’

Lena opened the book to the page that had been turned down and Alex glanced at the title; cell mitosis.

‘She’s my friend...’

Alex suppressed a chuckle, the two were definitely more that _friends_ , but had yet to realise it.

Lena started flicking through the pages, pausing every now and then to look at the pictures.

They sat in silence as Alex messaged J’onn to explain that Lena Luthor had somehow managed to regress back to being a toddler and to send someone to the labs at L.Corp.

The silence was broke by a small sniff.

‘Did they decide they didn’t want me?’ Lena’s lip quivered.

‘Who?’ Alex asked, confused.

‘My new mum and dad… I… I…’ tears started to roll down Lena’s cheeks.

Alex was on her knees in front of Lena in an instant, wiping the tears away. ‘Lena, you are one of the smartest people I know, and I promise you will grow up to have a family who loves you.’

Lena nodded and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket, not quite catching the meaning of Alex’s words, that the family who would love her unconditionally her four year old self was yet to technically meet.

Alex glanced down to see where Lena had stopped in her book and grinned at the skeleton on the page. ‘You like biology?’ she questioned.

‘I like figuring out how things work.’ Lena ran her fingers over a picture of a human skeleton, not realising she was naming some of the bones under her breath as she went.

This was how Maggie found them; at first somewhat confused as to why there was a toddler on their sofa, but her heart then melting at the sight of Alex wiggling her fingers and singing ‘dancing phalanges’ while a rather indignant Lena Luthor responded ‘phalanges _and_ meta…ma-ta-car-pals! I thought you were a doctor!’ before descending into giggles.

Maggie swiped her phone off her bedside table and filmed the pair before forwarding it to Kara, J’onn and Eliza.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Song used is the cover of 'Can't help falling in Love' by Kerry Ellis. Feel free to come find me on Tumblr under 'Kassebaum'

Lena slid her key into the door, wondering why Kara hadn't come to L.Corp to pick her up like usual; just a cryptic text of _Sorry I can't meet you, I'll see you tonight x_

It had been a long day; too many meetings, too many people wanting, demanding her time. She couldn't wait to slip off her heels and put on something more comfortable... she contemplated a bath and wondered if she could convince Kara to join her.

She opened the door and blinked a few times to adjust to the dim light. A soft glow illuminated the apartment; hundreds of candles littered every surface, flicking softly.

Lena's eyes darted around the apartment, but didn't see Kara. She pulled off her coat and hung it up, her bag quickly followed. She bent down to pull her heels off, placed them by the door and noticed the rose petals scattered in a trail leading to the couch.

Lena decided to follow the petals, knowing Kara must have a plan. Sure enough, the moment she reached the couch, there was a rustling from the bedroom and Kara appeared at the door, a huge smile on her face, straightening out the non-existent creases in her midnight blue cocktail dress.

She walked toward Lena without saying a word. As she reached the couch, Kara picked up the guitar she had placed there earlier and started to pluck a simple arpeggio.

A few moments later, Kara's voice filled the air;

_'Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you...'_

Lena smiled as she recognised the song; it was the first song Kara had sung to her at a last minute karaoke evening when they first got together.

Lena knew what was happening; the candles, the rose petals, Kara singing _their_ song... her heart was pounding in her chest. She focused on Kara; Kara's voice, Kara's lips...

Kara continued to sing, not once taking her eyes off Lena's. She could hear her elevated heart rate and knew hers matched; she stared deep into Lena's eyes as she sang out, the eyes that were the same colour as the crystal designed to render her powerless, defenceless. But instead kept her grounded in humanity, kept her secure, true to herself.

Kara took a few steps closer to Lena, who seemed unable to move, rooted to the spot.

Lena heard a second guitar and broke eye contact with Kara to see Alex walk out from behind the curtain, playing along with Kara. Maggie, Winn and James quickly followed, providing back up vocals.

They formed a semi circle around Kara, joy radiating off of them, flickering candles illuminating their faces as Kara's voice continued to soar.

At the start of the second verse Winn stepped forwards and took the guitar from Kara, smiling wide at her, his head nodding forward in encouragement. He slid the strap over his head, his hands effortlessly harmonising along to the chords Alex was playing.

' _Take my hand, take my whole life too…'_ Kara sang as she stepped close to Lena, holding out her hand. Her fingers entwining with Lena's.

Winn and Alex continued to play as Kara took a deep breath;

'Four years ago today I walked into your office at L. Corp and you asked me 'who exactly are you..?' What I didn't know at the time was that I was your soulmate... and that you were mine. The chances of us meeting were so slim; if I hadn't ended up in the phantom zone, I doubt our paths would have crossed. Yet the universe put us in the same city, at the same time. Lena Luthor, you defy everything you are told you have to be because of your name. You continue to shine in a world that constantly strives to put you down. People call me a Superhero, but I have powers- I can lift cars with one hand and fly. But you Lena, you are the real hero and I couldn't be prouder to call you my girlfriend… I suppose what I'm trying to say is...'

Kara sank down onto one knee as Maggie stepped forwards to place a small discreet black box in her hand.

Lena couldn't help herself; a small laugh of delight escaped her and she moved her hand up to cover her mouth.

' _For I can't help falling in love with you.'_

Kara opened the box as she sang the final line of the song to reveal a large solitaire diamond set into a band of white gold.

'Lena Luthor. Will you marry me?'

Lena thought she was going to burst; and after a brief moment as she watched Kara's eyes go wide, realised she hadn't answered her.

'Yes... Yes!'

Kara giggled as she stood and pulled the ring from the cushion and took Lena's left hand in hers. She placed a gentle kiss to the knuckle before sliding the ring onto Lena's finger.

Lena cupped Kara's face in her hands and brought their lips together; the whooping and cheers of their friends fading into nothing until they were the only two that remained; the Super and the Luthor at the centre of the universe.

A loud pop behind them brought them back down to Earth and they turned to see Maggie holding a bottle of champagne, pouring glasses for each of them as their friends and family cheered.

Lena stopped for a moment to take it all in; to take in the family that had accepted her and supported her without question; the family it had taken her a while to accept, but now couldn't imagine her life any other way.

She accepted the glass and hug from Maggie as she watched her girlfriend, _fiancé ,_ she corrected herself with a smile, get swept into a group hug, enveloped by Winn, James and Alex.

As Maggie walked back towards the group she was pulled into the bundle by Alex, laughing as she wrapped her arms around her wife and sister in law. A few seconds later the group turned en mass towards Lena and beckoned her into the group hug, whispered murmurs of congratulations.

Later that night, when it was just the two of them, Kara cuddled up behind Lena as they looked out over the twinkling lights of National City, Lena looked at her ring twinkling and wondered for a brief moment if she had gained Kara’s ability to float.

Tomorrow, tomorrow they would shop for Kara’s ring.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you're up for any prompts how about Supercorp at a Halloween party?

Ever since Kara's first Halloween party where she had misunderstood the instructions of 'dress as what scares you most' and had turned up in a home-made costume of a toaster made out of cardboard, she had stuck to the more 'traditional' costumes.

This year she had decided on a vampire- black leather pants that showed off all her curves, a black corset that pushed her breasts up, and knee high boots over the leather trousers.

Her make-up was smokier than usual and her hair styled to look more akin to Supergirl’s curls rather than the usual Kara Danvers look, loosely falling down her shoulders.

Blood red lips with a glimpse of fangs peeking out completed her look.

She told herself she hadn't picked the sexiest costume she could find because she wanted a certain brunette CEO to notice her.

She told herself that the lunch dates between her and Lena had become more frequent because that's just what friends did.

She told herself that Lena was just being friendly when she held onto their hugs for seconds longer than was strictly necessary.

Kara walked in to the ballroom that had been decorated for the annual L. Corp Halloween party. She smoothed out the non existent wrinkles from her trousers one last time and looked back up, her eyes searching for Lena.

Kara’s eyes went wide the moment she saw the CEO; Lena was wearing a Supergirl costume... a very good Supergirl costume...

As Kara remembered how to breath, she walked closer to Lena and realised the costume was almost _too_ good to be a costume- it was almost an exact replica of her actual suit!

Her eyes roamed over the gorgeous woman in front of her; from the knee high red leather boots and the pale skin of her bare thighs, to the incredibly short skirt that was even shorter than the one in Kara’s closet. Her eyes finally landed on Lena’s chest and the House of El crest emblazoned across it, her stomach flipped a little to see the woman wearing the symbol of her house.

The fact that Lena had decided against a blonde wig, and had instead chosen to keep her natural colour and wear her hair down took Kara's breath away.

Lena was similarly experiencing what she figured to roughly be her 79th gay panic in direct relation to Kara Danvers. Those pants were far too tight and Lena actually brought her hand up to her mouth to check for drool at witnessing Kara's bare biceps. There was no way she was making it through the evening without slipping up about her feelings for the reporter.

‘Lena!’ Kara exclaimed when she was within normal human hearing range, ‘you look amazing!’

‘Looking good yourself’ Lena blushed at the compliment, ‘do I have to worry about you wanting to take a bite of me?’

‘Only if you ask nicely...’ Kara winked, surprising herself at her own brazenness.

Before she could respond, Lena’s attention was pulled away to sort an issue in the kitchen.

She settled for leaning in close to Kara’s ear and whispering ‘Save a dance for me later?’. She smiled as the reported shivered at the breath tickling her ear.

She marched quickly to the kitchen, leaving a flustered reporter behind her, and swiftly dispensed judgement on the chef’s conundrum of whether to serve the next round of canapés without their accompaniment as it had failed to arrive from the supplier. Once that was sorted, Lena quickly headed back out to the party, deciding that she was done playing coy with Kara; she was making a move…

It was another hour before Lena was able to break away from her hosting duties to speak to Kara again, but every few minutes their eyes met across the room, lust evident in every glance.

Finally, Lena was able to politely break free from her conversation with the Metropolis mogul she had been chatting with and sidled up behind Kara. The music from the DJ was blaring out as a mix of costumed bodies moved on the dance floor. Lena gently rested her hand on Kara’s bare arm to get her attention.

‘You really look incredible tonight and I believe you owe me a dance...’

She took the drink from Kara’s hand, placed it on a nearby table and pulled Kara to the edge of the dance floor.

The music thumped around them and in the dim corner of the dance floor their lips were inches away from meeting.

Out of nowhere a member of Lena’s staff appeared, her attention yet again required elsewhere.

Lena looked at Kara apologetically, she spoke quietly to her assistant, but Kara heard every word.

‘I’ll take the call in my office, but after that no more interruptions’

The assistant nodded and moved away to make the necessary arrangements. Lena turned back to Kara ‘Give me 10 minutes?’

Kara nodded and watched Lena head towards the elevator, the one that led to her private office, winking at her and mouthing ‘my office’ just as the doors closed.

Kara spent the next 9 minutes and 50 seconds pacing the ballroom, chasing down the servers scattered around the room with platters of delicious food. Deciding she had waited long enough, she raced towards the stairway, taking the steps two at a time.

Upon reaching the correct floor, Kara found the door to Lena’s office ajar. She pushed lightly on the door which swung open to reveal Lena perched on the edge of her desk.

‘Close the door’ She whispered, and Kara obeyed.

She turned back and watched as Lena walked over to her, her eyes slowly raking over her body, no longer subtle in her glances, before a smirk appeared on her face. Kara’s heart was pounding, Lena held out her hand and led her further into the office.

Kara tried to speak, but was silenced by Lena pressing her lips against her own, her tongue flicking out before seeking entry into her mouth as she backed her towards the door.

Kara tangled her hands into Lena’s hair, kissing back with equal passion, her fingers scratching Lena’s scalp.

Lena pushed Kara up against the closed door, her thigh pushed into Kara’s core, eliciting a moan from Kara as her head fell back against the oak wood door. Lena moved in, alternating between placing light kisses and sucking hard on Kara’s exposed neck. Kara started to grind down onto Lena’s thigh, desperate for some kind of friction.

Lena pulled back slightly to take in the sight of Kara; the contrast between her curled blonde hair and black leather, lips slightly swollen with Lena’s lipstick smudged down her neck.

Lena’s hands came up, running her hands over Kara’s leather clad torso, before growling in frustration at the lack of movement the corset offered. She spun Kara around, who braced herself against the door as Lena started to unlace her corset.

Finally unlaced enough, Kara pulled it off over her head and immediately found herself back in her earlier position with her back pressed against the door, Lena’s hands on her breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples, teasing and rolling them between the pads of her fingers. At every change of pressure Kara would whimper and grind down against Lena’s thigh.

Unable to keep herself from touching Lena any longer Kara picked Lena up and walked to the couch, she placed her on it and swung one leg over to straddle her. She brought their lips back together in a passionate kiss as Lena’s hands rested on Kara’s waist and slowly slid down until they cupped Kara’s arse, she gently squeezed and kneaded the flesh through the leather as Kara rolled her hips.

Kara’s hands started touching everything they could reach, palming Lena’s breasts thought the material of her incredibly high quality replica of her Supergirl suit, fingers teasing Lena’s nipples.

Kara’s hands travelled lower and pushed up the red skirt, rubbing the material of Lena’s knickers.

Lena’s hips started to roll, her head falling against the back of the couch, her gasps and moans filled the air; until she uttered a single word; ‘ _more..’._

‘Tell me what you want Lena’ Kara husked as she continued to rub circles directly over Lena’s clit.

‘I need you inside...’ Lena panted out, raising her hips.

Kara slid her hand inside Lena's knickers, running her fingers through the wetness, her other hand going back to roll one of Lena’s nipples between her fingers and at the same time slowly entering Lena with two fingers, moaning as she felt Lena stretch to accommodate them.

Lena's head fell back to hit the top of the sofa as her mouth opened in an attempt to gasp in more oxygen.

‘Faster’ Lena demanded and her moans became louder as Kara complied, reverberating round the office as Kara drove her closer and closer to release. Sensing Lena was close, Kara moved her other hand down to apply direct pressure to Lena's clit. Instantly Lena’s hips bucked against Kara's hand as she came.

Kara flopped onto the sofa next to Lena, kissing her neck, her lips, her shoulders- any part of Lena she could reach.

‘I have to admit, I didn’t see today ending like this...’ Kara giggled.

‘Mmmmm, the day is not over yet!’ Lena smirked and rolled to pin Kara to the couch.

They were found by Jess the following morning, cuddled up on the sofa, parts of their costumes strewn across the floor. Jess smiled as she realised she’d won the office poll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still mooching around on tumblr is anyone wants to come say hi. Under Kassebaum. It's also where I've posted all of my Supercorp and Sanvers at Hogwarts AU pieces :)


	36. Chapter 36

Lena understood Christmas.

She understood tradition.

But this?

This was… utter chaos.

Kara was covered in more icing than the cookies she was carefully piping snowflake designs on to, while dancing around to the Christmas playlist, which explained the blobs of icing adorning the apron Alex had insisted her sister wear.

Alex looked positively gleeful, armed with a carving knife as she prepared the turkey for cooking.

Winn was attempting to distract Maggie long enough to grab the dog token for the game of Monopoly that was being set up. It wasn’t going well.

‘Don’t make me get my handcuffs out of my bag Schott...’ Maggie threatened, her index finger pointed at him.

‘Why do you even have your handcuffs here in Midvale?’ Winn questioned.

Maggie smirked while Alex blushed in the kitchen.

‘On second thought… don’t answer that!’ Winn yelped as an expertly aimed dish towel zoomed past his head.

Meanwhile, Lena just observed, a glass of wine in hand and her feet curled underneath her on the sofa, a book in her hands. She was comfortable here, among friends, but still a little wary about interrupting these obvious family Christmas traditions. Suddenly a dancing cookie appeared from behind her head and she realised Kara had super sped behind the couch to offer her the freshly piped treat. She giggled and took a bite, laughing harder when Kara glomped her immediately after, kissing her softly on the head.

‘Thanks darling…’ Lena mumbled over the cookie crumbs. She felt one last kiss before the back door opened to admit Eliza carrying a bulging plastic bag. She felt Kara instantly become alert, as she does when she senses something others can’t (almost like a puppy).

‘What is it? Is something wrong?’ Lena asked, slightly concerned, she had only really seen the super woman become this alert when danger was imminent.

Kara just stood slightly taller before grinning and bellowing ‘SAUSAGES!’ She raced towards Eliza and swept her up in a great big hug, ‘You bought my favourite!’ She said excitedly.

‘Of course! It’s Christmas!’ Eliza chuckled, expertly extricating herself from her alien daughter to continue getting lunch ready, on the way stopping to take the knives off Alex who had started to become slightly more violent with the dead bird as she tried to remove a stubborn section at the neck. Eliza swiftly chopped the section off and sent Alex to wash her hands and join in the game of monopoly with her girlfriend.

Another twenty minutes saw the turkey cooking and most of the rest of the meal prep finished. The gang were engrossed in a game of monopoly that Lena was smashing as Alex attempted to make up new and exciting rules. As it was, none of them noticed Eliza sneak off and return to the room with a bulging Santa sack.

‘Ahem...’ She coughed loudly to interrupt Winn’s pleading of Lena not to bankrupt him _again_.

The gang looked up and Kara leapt up as she squeaked ‘Presents!’

Eliza smiled, once again amazed by Kara’s constant level of enthusiasm and wonder in spite of all she had seen and said a silent prayer that she would never lose it.

She started to pull out squishy packages wrapped in colourful paper and read the tag before passing it to the correct recipient.

Winn excitedly tore into the wrapping paper seconds after Eliza handed him the package and pulled on the knitted maroon jumper with a giant yellow ‘W’ on the front.

Lena felt her heart warm as she watched Kara pull on a dark blue jumper with a green ‘K’, and realised this was obviously a tradition for the Danvers, that Winn and Maggie were included in.

Alex and Maggie unwrapped identical purple jumpers with their respective initials in gold.

Lena sipped her wine, content to be included in the festivities this year, not expecting a jumper, unaware that Eliza had delved into the Santa sack one last time.

‘This one is for you dear’ Eliza smiled as she handed the present to Lena, who stared back at her, eyes wide.

‘For me?’

Eliza nodded, pressing the parcel into Lena’s hand.

Kara, sensing her girlfriend was a little overwhelmed at being included in their traditional jumper knitted by Eliza, placed a gentle to Lena’s temple.

Lena gently opened the present, careful not the tear the paper and found an identical dark blue jumper to Kara’s, but with a green ‘L’ instead.

‘Welcome to family Lena’ Eliza smiled, the others agreeing with the sentiment.

Lena pulled on the jumper and discretely wiped the tears from her eyes.

She spent the rest of the day snuggled up to her girlfriend in their matching jumpers, laughing with her newfound family and eating far too much food.

Lena understood Christmas.

She understood tradition.

But this?

This was better what she had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the severe lack of... anything... moving house and has been utter chaos!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lena/Kara/Supergirl threesome I had floating around my head for a while. Somewhat inspired by wonderful artwork made by sangoundercover on tumblr.

Kara watched, transfixed on the sofa, as Lena slowly backed towards the bedroom unzipping the blue dress she had been wearing all day. It pooled around her feet and she carefully stepped backwards to continue her trajectory towards the bedroom, her heels already gone, falling victim to the heavy make out session that had just occurred on the sofa.

Next to join the dress on the floor was the black lace bra; Lena reaching up behind to unhook it and slowly sliding her arms out of the straps. Keeping her arm across her breasts she held the bra out and smirked as she let it fall from her outstretched arm. She shimmed slightly as she walked backwards, laughing as Kara leapt off of the sofa to join her.

Their lips met, hands tangled in hair, roaming naked flesh as Lena kicked the door to her bedroom open. She helped Kara strip out of her clothes and playfully pushed her onto the bed straddling her stomach, peppering her chest with kisses, her lipstick leaving a trail of evidence.

Kara rolled them over, pinning Lena beneath her, nipping and kissing the skin as she slowly descended downwards until she reached Lena’s panties. She pulled them off, dropping them on the floor behind her and pushed Lena’s legs apart. She licked all the way up Lena’s soaked folds and swirled her tongue around Lena’s clit.

‘Sorry I’m late… I see you started without me...’

Both heads turned to see Supergirl resting against the doorway, an excited gleam in her eyes.

‘I couldn’t help myself, she was wearing _that_ blue dress that gives teasing glimpses of her underwear...’ Kara wasn’t even trying to look sorry.

‘Well in that case...’ Supergirl smiled, her eyes once again raking over the scene in front of her; Kara on her knees between Lena’s spread legs, where moments ago she had been swirling her tongue through Lena’s soaked folds. Lena’s right arm propping up her head, her left laying across her stomach having temporarily stopped playing with her nipples, ‘Please continue.’

Lena held out her hand to Supergirl, inviting her to join them on the bed.

Supergirl stepped forwards, her hands reaching for the clasps that secured her cape. It fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. She shifted slightly, getting ready to remove her suit.

‘Keep it on.’

Her eyes met Lena’s, who looked slightly sheepish at the request, unsure whether the Kryptonian would grant it.

‘Mmmm, do you have a _thing_ for the suit Ms. Luthor?’

Lena’s answer came out as a gasp as Kara chose that exact moment to start slowly sucking on her clit.

Supergirl removed her boots and climbed on to the bed, contemplating where to get comfortable.

As the mattress shifted, Kara momentarily paused flicking her tongue over Lena’s clit to look up at Supergirl, her pupils blown wide with arousal and leaned up to meet Supergirl’s lips with her own.

Lena stayed beneath the two blonde women, happy just to watch, knowing that she would soon be on the receiving end of both women's attention.

Supergirl pulled back from kissing Kara and looked down at the CEO below, licking her lips;

‘Rao you taste so good Lena.’

Supergirl ran her fingertips lightly up Lena’s torso smiling as Lena squirmed beneath her.

‘I want to sit behind you’ Supergirl instructed as she gently manoeuvred Lena forwards to settle behind her before pulling her back, her supersuit flush against Lena’s back. She resumed running her fingers over Lena before pulling her hair back to place gentle kisses across her left shoulder.

Lena’s head fell back onto Supergirl’s shoulder, fully exposing her neck as Kara resumed her position between Lena’s thighs. Supergirl brought her hands up to tease Lena’s nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingers.

‘You like this don’t you...’ Supergirl’s voice was low in Lena’s ear, ‘you like having the absolute attention of us both. Look at how wet you are...’

Lena moaned when Kara slowly entered her with two fingers as Supergirl continued to whisper in her ear.

‘I want you on your knees later… I wonder what the press would make of that; Lena Luthor on her knees for Supergirl...’

Lena’s hips started to buck as Kara sped up her fingers while Supergirl interspersed whispering dirty things into Lena’s ear with running her tongue up her exposed neck.

‘Fuck… I’m gunna...’

‘Not yet. I want you to hold out a little longer.’

Supergirl slid her fingers down to Lena’s clit, taking over from Kara, who repositioned herself to give herself a better angle to thrust her fingers deeper into Lena.

‘OK, now come for us Lena’

Lena’s back arched as she came hard around Kara’s fingers, her hands buried in Supergirls skirt.

Supergirl pulled Lena’s chin towards her and finally captured Lena’s lips with her own, bringing her down from her orgasm.

Kara wiggled her way up the bed until she was level with the other two women; the second Supergirl pulled back from kissing Lena, Kara took her place, swirling her tongue into Lena’s mouth.

When Kara and Lena broke apart, Supergirl patted the space on the bed next to her;

‘Kara, come here. I think Lena should return the favour.’ She tilted her head in question, smiling when Kara moved to sit next to her. She rose off the bed and started to remove her suit. ‘On your knees Lena, lets put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.’

Supergirl leaned over to open the bedside drawer and pulled out the strap on she had seen with her x ray vision. She stepped into it and secured the straps in place before turning her attention back to the bed. Lena was toying with Kara; barely touching Kara with her lips and tongue, making Kara work for every bit of friction.

Seeing that Lena was too busy teasing Kara to pay attention to her, Supergirl levitated until she was behind Lena, but not resting on the mattress. She swirled two digits through the wetness at Lena’s entrance, slowly pushing in, twisting as she went. Lena moaned at the fullness, her lips wrapped around Kara’s clit.

‘Fuck… Do that again…’ Kara begged as she wrapped her fingers into Lena’s hair pulling her closer.

Supergirl obliged with a smile, adding a third finger after a few more thrusts.

‘I need to stretch you… this strap on isn’t exactly small...’

She removed her fingers and held them out for Kara to lick clean and Lena took the brief respite to focus on Kara, using her tongue to fuck her.

Supergirl lubed up the strap on and positioned the tip against Lena’s entrance, guiding it in in one smooth movement.

‘Fuck!’ Lena gasped out at feeling completely full.

Enjoying the domino effect of making Lena moan into Kara’s sex and in turn Kara gasping, Supergirl continued to thrust at an agonisingly slow pace.

‘ _Please_...’

Supergirl managed to make out the muffled plea of the Luthor and decided to take pity. Placing her hands onto Lena’s hipbone she started to thrust faster.

‘You have to make Kara come before you do’ she instructed.

Knowing she couldn’t hold out much longer, Lena started to alternate between sucking on Kara’s clit and flicking her tongue across it.

With every thrust of the strap on, Lena sucked on Kara’s clit, bringing her closer and closer to climax. Kara wrapped her hand tight into Lena’s hair keeping her exactly where she needed her.

‘Just… there...’ Kara stuttered out, ‘don’t stop!’ Her back arched as she came, her hips bucking under the pressure of Lena’s mouth.

Supergirl brought her hand round to rub her fingers against Lena’s clit; the effect was instant- Lena gripped the sheets of the bed as her entire body convulsed as she came.

Supergirl gently removed the strap on from Lena before loosening the straps and sliding it off. She positioned herself so that she was spooning Lena, while Kara cuddled in from the other side.

After a few moments Lena swivelled around and found herself face to face with Supergirl’s breasts. She brought up one hand to flick and twist one nipple, while taking the other in her mouth. She lavished them with attention while Kara used her fingertips to caress Lena’s back.

Supergirl hooked her leg over Lena’s hip, bringing Lena’s thigh inline with her centre and rolled her hips, coating Lena’s thigh with her arousal.

Kara brought her hand down to Lena’s arse, kneading the flesh, inching closer and closer to Lena’s slit.

‘Think you can come again for us?’

Lena nodded, still focused on Supergirl’s breasts.

‘Good girl’ Supergirl murmured as she rocked harder against Lena’s thigh.

Kara eased two fingers into Lena, stroking in a come hither motion, knowing it wouldn’t take long for Lena to come for a third time.

Sure enough, moments later, Kara could feel Lena’s walls starting to clench round her fingers, her orgasm imminent.

Lena toppled over the edge first, her cries coupled with her teeth scraping over Supergirl’s nipple made the Superhero follow shortly after, riding out her release against Lena’s thigh.

Collapsing into a mass of sweaty limbs onto the bed, none of the women wanted to move, content to rest against each other.

Ten minutes later Supergirl rose with a sigh;

‘Duty calls...’

She used her super speed to get dressed back into her suit and leaned across the bed to kiss both women.

‘Until next time Miss Luthor-’

‘There’s going to be a next time?’

Supergirl winked and headed to the balcony, flying into the lit up city below.

 

***

 

Lena slumped against the pillows in her bed, her vibrator on the sheets next to her. It had been two weeks since her drunken confession to Kara that the celebrity she would love to take to bed was Supergirl and she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Kara had blushed at her admission. Despite denying it, Lena couldn’t help but wonder if Kara was harbouring a secret crush on the Superhero too.

Since her admission, a particular fantasy threesome with the Superhero and reporter had become a firm favourite and she wondered whether it was finally time to admit to Kara she also had a crush on her… Perhaps it could lead to her fantasy becoming reality?

 


End file.
